Brother Complex
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Naruto, manusia setengah iblis yang hidup di jaman ninja. Memiliki chakra angin,petir dan api dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato. dan mempunyai kekuatan iblis dari Ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina. hidup penuh dendam saat manusia bersayap gagak membantai seluruh warga desanya.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog...

P.O.V

Hola, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato seorang manusia -eh maksudnya seorang Ninja lebih tepatnya Shinobi dari sebuah desa Ninja tersembunyi di Jepang, Tou-sanku juga Ninja paling di takuti bahkan para musuhnya punya julukan 'sayang' untuk Tou-san, Kiroi Senko itulah julukan Tou-san. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka menjuluki itu, Tou-sanku waktu bertarung gerakannya sangat cepat bahkan ada jurus yang membuat Tou-san dapat berpindah dengan cepat, saking cepatnya sampai menimbulkan kilatan kuning saat berpindah, yah walaupun saat berpindah memerlukan media berupa sebuah pisou Ninja atau yang biasa di sebut Kunai yang bermata tiga dan ada segel di pegangannya. Itulah mediator untuk Tou-san bergerak dan berpindah dengan cepat, mau tau dari mana aku tau,? Yah karena Tou-san sudah mengajariku saat umurku sepuluh tahun dan hasilnya, aku menguasainya satu tahun kemudian.

Ah cukup disini cerita tentang Tou-sanku, tinggal cerita tentang Kaa-sanku. Kaa-sanku adalah seorang Iblis. yah Iblis, lebih tepatnya Iblis murni dari Klan Uzumaki. Yah walaupun tidak termasuk dalam 72 pilar di Neraka sana, klan Ibuku sangat di takuti. Terbukti dengan di bantainya klan Uzumaki oleh para Iblis yang takut akan kekuatannya, kekuatan yang bahkan aku juga tidak tau dan bahkan mungkin tidak akan tau karena keburu Kaa-san meninggal saat ada pembantaian Ninja besar-besaran dan bahkan Tou-sanku juga meninggal karenanya. Yah pembantaian oleh para Malaikat Kotor yang telah di buang dari Surga, ah jika mengingat itu amarahku langsung memuncak dan ingin membantai mereka namun sepertinya Tidak akan pernah bisa aku lakukan, mengingat pesan Kaa-san dan Tou-san untuk tidak usah balas dendam dan membenci mereka atau akan membangkitkan lingkaran kebencian yang tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya.

Itu adalah pesan terakhir Kaa-san dan Tou-san sebelum mengirimku menjauh dari desa tersayangku yang telah hancur, dan sesaat sebelum aku menghilang aku melihat bagai mana mereka tewas, Tou-san tewas dengan puluhan tombak cahaya yang menusuk di punggungnya dan Kaa-san tewas dengan sebuah tombak cahaya yang lumayan besar menusuk di perutnya hingga tembus kepunggungnya dan meninggal mengurai menjadi debu.

Huft seandainya, seandainya aku lebih kuat mungkin aku dapat menolong kedua orang tuaku. Namun itu hanyalah angan semata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, bubur dengan bumbu brantawali yang sangat pahit.

Aku di kirim ke sebuah hutan, yah hutan aku tidak tau kenapa mereka mengirimku ke hutan, yah walaupun aku bisa menjaga diri tapi keadaanku sedang terluka parah bahkan untuk berdiri saja sangat sulit, kalau ada binatang buas pasti aku akan menjadi santapan lezat untuk mereka. Ah tapi sepertinya aku tidak memikirkannya, hidup sebatang kara sekarang dan tidak ada harapan hidup. Bukan berarti aku pesimis dan putus asa, itu ada sebabnya. Luka menganga lebar di perutku bekas tombak cahaya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dan mata kiriku hancur tertebas pedang cahaya, lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan keadaanku yang sangat baik seperti ini,?

Hutan tempatku di kirim sepertinya bukanlah hutan yang ada di dunia manusia, terbukti dari aura yang aku rasakan. Auranya sangat berbeda dan dari aura sekitar aku merasakan aura seperti milik Kaa-san saat sedang marah. Haha aku mengingatnya jadi senyum sendiri, saat Kaa-san marah rambut merah panjangnya akan berkibar garang dan terpecah menjadi sembilan seperti ekor yang melambai-lambai.

Saat itu aku mulai putus asa untuk mencari sebuah harapan hidup, hingga aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang mendekat kearahku. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang seutuhnya, aku melihat pemuda yang seumuran denganku dan seorang pria yang keduanya memakai pakaian ala bangsawan dan juga rambut merahnya seperti milik Kaa-san. Samar-samar waktu itu aku mendengar mereka berbicara.

'' Tou-sama, bolehkah aku menolongnya,'' tanya pemuda yang datang bersama yang aku ansumsikan ayahnya.

'' Tentu Sirzech-kun, lagi pula Tou-san merasakan aura iblis dan kekuatan yang tersembunyi,''

itulah percakapan singkat yang aku dengar dulu sebelum kesadaranku menghilang waktu itu.

Setelah aku sadar, aku berada di sebuah kamar yang nampak mewah dan di sana aku melihat pemuda yang menemukanku terkapar Tidak berdaya. Aku berkenalan dengannya dan aku ketahui namanya adalah Sirzech Gremory seorang Iblis berdarah murni yang telah menolongku dengan cara membangkitkanku menjadi Iblis yah walaupun aku setengah Iblis. Dia membangkitkanku dengan evil piece yang mengadopsi sistim bidak catur dan aku di bangkitkan dengan hanya satu bidak pion, huft berasa sangat lemah, ah memang kenyataannya aku lemah.

Aku mengenalkan diri dengan nama Namikaze Naruto, aku sengaja menggunakan marga Tou-sanku karena jika menggunakan marga Kaa-sanku, aku takutnya akan terjadi hal yang buruk dan merepotkan.

Mulai saat itu aku menjadi budaknya, maksudnya bukan pesuruh yang Tidak berperi keiblisan karena keluarga Gremory memperlakukan budaknya seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Aku yang merasa lemah saat itu berlatih dengan Sirzech-sama hingga menjadi kuat dan tumbuh besar bersama. Saat perang besar terjadi, aku membantu Sirzech ah iya aku di suruh memanggilnya langsung namanya tanpa embel-embel, katanya karena aku sudah di anggap saudara sendiri oleh Sirzech, yah aku Tidak ambil pusing langsung aku lakukan saja. Aku membantu Sirzech dalam perang tentunya bersama bidak Sirzech yang lain.

Grayfia Lucifuge, ratu dari Sirzech dan merupakan kekasihku. Aku jika sudah bersamanya akan menjadi duet mematikan dalam perang dan kami selalu di takuti. Yah walaupun aku seorang 'pion' tapi kekuatanku setelah berlatih menjadi lumayan kuat, dengan teknik yang diajarkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san di tambah kekuatan aneh yang aku miliki #yang baru tau kalau itu Sacred Gear. Aku mampu membantai para musuh dengan cukup mudah yah walaupun tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan tapi itu cukup untuk mengimbangi duet dengan Grayfia.

Setelah perang akbar yang sampai menewaskan empat pemimpin iblis selesi, para petinggi Iblis menunjuk empat iblis muda berbakat dan berjasa dalam perang untuk menggantikan posisi kosong itu, dan Sirzech mengisi kursi kosong itu dan menyandang gelar Lucifer, lalu Ajuka mengambil Beelzebub, lalu gelar Leviathan di ambil oleh Serafal sitri setelah bertarung dengan Grayfia-chan dan memenangkan pertarungan itu dimenangkannya, lalu Falbium mendapat gelar Asmodeus.

Setelah pelantikan itu, para pro Old Satan yang tidak terima menyatakan perang kepada kami dan merebut gelar pada pemimpin baru, namun semuanya Tidak terjadi saat anti old satan berhasil membunuh mereka yah walaupun tidak semuanya karena ada sebagian yang kabur dan memilih menyerah.

Itu cerita singkatku tentang perjalanan hidupku selama menjadi 'pion' milik Sirzech dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi Iblis kelas atas dan akan mendapat evil piece-ku sendiri dan setelah itu, aku akan membuat keluargaku sendiri, hehehehe.

Oh iya, soal Sacred Gear miliku hanya Sirzech saja yang tau yah walaupun akhirnya banyak yang tau saat perang besar memuncak karena aku menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya walau tidak sampai tingkatan terlarangnya karena aku belum menguasainya namun walaupun begitu, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua yang ada di medan perang menjadi 'Normal'. Normal maksudnya menjadi Netral, tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun. Mengerikan bukan,? Yah itulah kekuatanku dan akhirnya mereka menghentikan perang gara-gara hal itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku melamar Grayfia dan kalian tau,? Aku di terimanya, sekali lagi di terima dan kami akan menikah dua bulan lagi, kabar bahagia ini belum aku kasih tau kepada siapapun bahkan Sirzech pun belum tau, yah mau tau gimana wong aku baru mau ngasih tau sekarang.

Yah, sekarang aku sedang berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk memberitau kabar bahagia ini. Haha, jangan heran rumah keluarga Gremory sangat besar bak istana, apa lagi kamarku dan kamar Sirzech jaraknya lumayan jauh yang bahkan membutuhkan sepuluh menit jalan kaki,mantapkan,?

Pasti Sirzech akan terkejut jika aku memberi tau kalau aku telah melamar Grayfia, fufufu ingin sekali aku melihatnya.

' Ah,ah Sirzech-kun lebih cepat aah, sebentar lagi aku keluar,aah,'

Suara siapa itu,? Terdengar dari kamar Sirzech,? Ah pasti dia sedang melakukan ~fufufu dasar tidak sabaran.

' Aah, tunggu Grayfia-chan ugh kita sama-sama,'

'Deg'

tunggu, Aku tidak salah dengarkan,? Cepat cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku kekamar Sirzech dan setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, makin santer suara desahan dan erangan gairah dari dalam kamarnya.

' Sirzech-kun aku kel- / Aku jug-'

'cklek,'

ucapan mereka terpotong saat aku tanpa ragu membuka pintu kamar Sirzech dan apa yang aku lihat,!? Dua sosok yang amat sangat aku kenal sedang telanjang dan saling menindih tengah melihat kearahku dengan pandangan Shok dan kaget.

'' Oh, maaf mengganggu. Kalian lanjutkan saja lagi,'' ujarku datar kemudian langsung pergi dengan amarah dan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

Normal P.o.V

Sirzech dan Grayfia menatap kaget kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok yang membuka pintu langsung membuat mereka Shok dan membelalakan matanya.

'' Oh maaf mengganggu, kalian lanjutkan saja lagi,'' ucap sosok itu datar dan tanpa emosi yang membuat mereka terpengarah.

Sosok berambut pirang jabrig yang selalu di potong pendek, pemilik tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di pipinya juga pemilik sepasang mata yang berbeda, mata Onix yang tajam bagaikan mata elang di bagian kiri dan mata Biru samudra yang dulu menenangkan yang kini telah redup dan kosong untuk kedua kalinya di bagian kanan. Naruto, Namikaze Naruto -nama sosok itu, seorang atau Iblis yang sangat berharga bagi mereka dan kini telah mereka sakiti dan hianati.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,'' gumam Grayfia dan raut mukanya cemas dan bersalah bahkan airmatanya mulai mengalir.

'' Grayfia-chan, kamu tidak papa,?'' tanya Sirzech yang masih menindih Grayfia dan terlihat dia juga cemas dan bersalah telah menghianati sosok yang telah dianggapnya saudara itu.

'' Hiks, aku-aku hiks aku takut,'' tangis Grayfia mulai deras.

'' Jangan takut, aku akan bertanggung jawab dan akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto, pasti dia akan mengerti,'' Sirzech mencoba menenangkan Grayfia walaupun dia sendiri tidak tenang.

Tangis Grayfia semakin deras. '' Hiks tidak- dia- aku telah menghianatinya aku-'' Grayfia menggeleng cepat.

'' Tenang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pasti dia dapat menerimanya nanti, walaupun aku ragu,'' Sirzech memotong ucapan Grayfia.

'' Hiks, kau tidak tau Sirzech, Naruto-kun telah melamarku dan kami akan menikah. Tapi hiks aku menghianitnya dan tidur dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak aku cintai, hiks seandainya tadi aku tidak kekamar ini,'' tutur Grayfia langsung membuat Sirzech membulatkan matanya kaget dan Shok, itu karena dua hal yang di tuturkan Grayfia.

'' A-aku kira kamu menyukaiku,'' ucap pelan Sirzech tidak percaya.

'' Tidak, aku hanya menghormatimu.'' balas Grayfia.

'' Maaf,'' ucap Sirzech penuh sesal.

'' Sudah terlambat, Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Bubur yang di bumbui empedu yang pahit dan kini telah di telan Naruto-kun,'' Grayfia nampak kosong pandangannya. Yah dia takut sangat takut kehilangan sosok yang telah mengisi hatinya sejak lama dan kini telah di lukainya, di hianatinya. Pasti dia tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi dan menganggapnya.

'' Maaf Grayfia, aku menghancurkan semuanya,'' Sirzech turun dari atas tubuh Grayfia dan duduk di pinggiran kasur dan merenungi kesalahan yang dia perbuat, sedangkan Grayfia langsung bangkit dan memakai pakaiannya kembali.

'cklek'

pintu terbuka dan Sirzech juga Grayfia langsung shok melihat siapa yang membuka pintu.

'' Kalian,!''

.

..

Kembali ke Naruto.

Setelah Menutup pintu kamar Sirzech, dia langsung berjalan keluar dari kediaman Gremory itu dengan wajah tertunduk dan raut datar yang terkesan dingin.

'' Naruto-kun,?!'' sapa seseorang saat dia melewati ruang keluarga.

Mengalihkaan pandangannya ke asal suara, dia langsung menunduk hormat. '' Lord Gremory-sama, ada yang bisa hamba bantu,?'' tanya Naruto mencoba normal setelah mendekat keorang yang memanggil.

'' Ah sudah aku bilang, panggil Aku Tou-san kamu sudah aku anggap anak sendiri, Naruto,'' ucap Lord Gremory menanggapi panggilan yang Naruto ucapkan.

'' Maaf, hamba tidak bisa. Itu kurang sopan,'' balas Naruto masih menunduk.

'' Nii-chan, main dengan Rias yuk,'' gadis kecil sekitar sembilan tahun mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya,lalu mendongak menatap kearah wajah Naruto.

'' Maaf, Rias-sama hamba tidak bisa. Hamba harus pergi kesuatu tempat,'' tolak halus Naruto.

'' Mou, Naruto-nii -chan mau kemana,? Apa Rias boleh ikut,?'' tanya Rias dengan nada kekanakannya.

'' Maaf, tidak bisa,'' jawab Naruto seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Rias.

'' Ada apa denganmu Naruto,? Apa yang terjadi,? ah aku dengar kamu akan melamar Grayfia yah,?'' tanya Lord Gremory yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

Sejenak tubuh Naruto menegang setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Lord Gremory dan itu terlihat dan di rasakan oleh Lord Gremory dan juga Rias.

'' Hamba tidak papa, dan sola aku melamar Grayfia, itu benar. Kemarin aku melamarnya, Namun sepertinya hamba tidak akan menikah dengannya,'' Naruto menjawab dan kali ini terdengar datar.

'' Apa maksudmu,? Apa Grayfia menolakmu,? Perasaan dia sangat mencintaimu,?'' tanya Lord Gremory yang tidak mengerti akan jawaban Naruto.

'' Tidak, dia menerimaku tapi pernikahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya tanyakan saja pada Sirzech-sama,'' kian dingin jawaban Naruto yang menambah khawatir Lord Gremory.

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukan Rias di perutnya, yah tinggi Rias hanya sebatas perutnya saja, namun Rias seperti enggan dan melihat kewajah Naruto. Namun tatapan Naruto membuat Rias kaget, karena tatapan itu kosong.

'' Lord Gremory-sama, hamba minta izin untuk mengembara untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali,'' ucap Naruto yang membuat Lord Gremory langsung kaget.

'' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto,? Ini bukanlah sikapmu, jelaskan semuanya apa yang telah terjadi,'' tuntut Lord Gremory.

'tes,'

sebuah air mata jatuh dan menimpa pipi Rias yang masih mendongak menatap kearah Naruto.

'' Maaf, hamba tidak bisa. Hamba akan tetap pergi walau Lord Gremory-sama menghalangi,'' balas Naruto lalu berbalik branjak pergi.

'' Terimakasih telah menolong, merawat dan membesarkan hamba hingga hamba menjadi seperti sekarang ini,... Tou-sama,'' ucap Naruto menoleh sedikit kearah Lord Gremory sebelum ia berjalan dan menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan daun.

'' Apa yang terjadi Naruto,'' gumam Lord Gremory.

'' Hiks, Naruto-nii -sama kemana Tou-sama,? hiks Rias merasa tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-nii -sama. Dan-dan kenapa Naruto-nii -sama menangis,'' tangis Rias setelah Naruto pergi.

'' Eh, kok Rias-chan menangis,? Naruto hanya akan mengembara, nanti pasti Rias-chan bertemu lagi dengannya dan Rias-chan tau dari mana kalau Naruto menangis,?'' Lord Gremory memangku Rias dan mencoba menenangkannya.

'' Tadi waktu Naruto-nii -sama melepaskan pelukanku, aku mendongak melihat wajahnya dan pandangannya kosong terus saat Tou-sama menanyakan tentang Grayfia-nee -chan Nii-sama menjatuhkan airmatanya kepipiku,'' jawab Rias dengan nada kekanakannya, yah walaupun umurnya sudah sembilan tahun tapi dia sifatnya sangat manja dan kekanakan apalagi jika sedang bersama Naruto.

' Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku harus menanyakannya pada Sirzech,' batin Lord Gremory.

'' Rias-chan, main dulu sama Kaa-chan ya, Tou-san ada sesuatu yang mau di kerjakan,'' ucap Lord Gremory pada Rias dan di balas anggukan oleh Rias.

Lord Gremory langsung berjalan kearah kamar Sirzech, dan karena pikirannya yang sedang tidak fokus, dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Sirzech tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu.

'ceklek,'

Pintu di buka dan pemandangan di dalam kamar sangat membuatnya terkejut, sesosok pria yang di ketahui anaknya itu tengah telanjang bulat dan sedang duduk di pinggir kasur, sedangkan sosok wanita yang di ketahui kepala maid keluarga Gremory tengah memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai.

'' Kalian,!?'' Lord Gremory seperti kaget dan marah. '' Jadi ini yang di maksudkan Naruto sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini,?! '' lanjut Lord Gremory yang langsung membuat Grayfia menegang.

'' Sirzech, temui aku di ruanganku,'' Lord Gremory menutup pintu dengan keras dan pergi dari kamar nista anaknya.

Sementara itu, Grayfia langsung menangis sesunggukan mendengar ucapan Lord Gremory.

'' Naruto-kun, maafkan aku,'' lirih Grayfia.

.

..

...

'' Ajuka-sama, aku mau mengambil Evil Piece miliku,'' ucap Naruto di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tidak berpenghuni, namnun berpenghuni melihat sesosok pria membukakan pintu untuknya.

'' Ada apa denganmu Naruto,? Datang-datang langsung meminta Evil Piece, masuk dulu dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi,'' tanya Ajuka dan menyuruh masuk Naruto. Ajuka bertanya bukan tanpa alasan, dia melihat raut muka Naruto dan tatapan kosong yang dingin yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

'' Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mau mengambil Evil Pieceku. Aku sudah menjadi iblis kelas atas, jadi bolehkan aku memilikinya,?'' balas Naruto datar.

'' Maaf tidak bisa, harus bersama majikanmu kalau mau mengambilnya,'' tolak Ajuka.

'' Cih, walau hanya satu bidak 'pion' pun tidak bisa,?'' decih dingin Naruto.

'' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto,? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya,?'' tanya Ajuka khawatir.

'' Tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ini memang sifatku,'' jawab dingin Naruto.

'' Tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa, kamu terlihat berubah dan terkesan.. Dingin,'' ucap Ajuka masih cemas.

'' Jadi tidak bisa ya, baiklah tidak apa. Maaf mengganggu waktu beristirahat anda, Ajuka-sama,'' ucap Naruto lalu membungkuk sejenak. Tidak menanggapi ucapan cemas ajuka. '' Dan tolong berikan ini pada Sirzech,'' lanjut Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dadanya.

' Argh,'

Erang Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya.

'' Na-Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan,! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Naruto,!'' Ajuka terlihat panik karena Naruto ternyata tengah mengeluarkan bidak pion yang di gunakan untuk mereinkarnasikannya dulu. '' Kamu mau mati,!''

'' argh, hah hah hah, heh mati yah mungkin itu tujanku sekarang. Hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi,'' Naruto terengah setelah berhasil mengeluarkan bidak pion di dalam tubuhnya.

'' Berikan ini pada Sirzech,'' Naruto menyerahkan bidak pion itu pada Ajuka lalu berbalik pergi.

'' Tunggu, mau kemana kamu,!'' cegah Ajuka melihat Naruto yang akan melangkah pergi.

'' Mencari kematian, yah itu mungkin sesuatu yang cocok untuku setelah di hianati,'' jawab Naruto tanpa emosi di nadanya.

'' Bukannya kamu datang kemari mau mengambil Evil Piece mu bukan,?'' tanya Ajuka mencoba mencegah Naruto pergi.

'' Apakah itu berarti sekarang,? '' balik tanya Naruto.

'' Ambilah, dan ciptakan keluargamu sendiri yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak ingin Naruto yang aku kenal hilang cahaya riangnya,'' Ajuka melempar tiga bidak catur yaitu Raja, Ratu dan Pion. bidak Raja langsung masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto tanpa di komando. '' Itu mutation piece, tapi maaf aku baru memberikan itu dulu, mungkin suatu saat aku akan memberikan seluruhnya,'' lanjut Ajuka saat melihat Naruto menangkap piece yang dia lempar.

'' Tidak akan ada kelurga yang akan membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum seperti dulu,'' ucap Sinis Naruto dan tersenyum miring. '' Terimakasih,'' Naruto lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan daun.

' Naruto, aku tau pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kecewa berat seperti itu, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Sirzech dan...Grayfia,' batin Ajuka langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

.

..

Naruto berjalan di tengah gurun sahara yang panas tidak tentu arah, dia berjalan hanya menuruti arah kaki melangkah. Tidak ada tujuan pasti, hanya sedang menunggu ajalnya tiba.

Kekecewaan yang baru dia alaminya sangat membuatnya terpukul dan terpuruk, sosok yang di cintainya berselingkuh dengan sosok yang telah di anggapnya saudara.

' Ah harusnya aku sadar, dari dulu Sirzech selalu memandang Grayfia lain. Heh, bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu sekarang,' batin Naruto miris.

Naruto terus berjalan di tengah padang pasir di tengah teriknya matahari, dia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang mulai berontak karena kelelahan, dia terus memaksa tubuhnya untuk tetap mengikuti arah kaki berjalan walau tanpa tujuan. Hingga kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berjalan dan dia jatuh tertelungkup di tengah panasnya padang pasir.

'' Anak muda, sedang apa kamu disini,?'' tanya sebuah suara.

'' Siapa anda,? Apakah anda dewa kematian,? Kalau iya cepatlah cabut nyawaku agar aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dan bertemu kedua orang tuaku,'' tanya dan pinta Naruto yang di kiranya dewa kematian.

'' Kamu lucu sekali anak muda, mengapa kamu ingin sekali mati,?'' tanya suara misterius itu lagi.

'' Apakah butuh alasan,? Walau hanya sekedar untuk mati,? Kalau iya mungkin Kekecewaan dan dendam itulah alasanku,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Kekecewaan yang baru saja kamu alami dan dendam kepada makhluk yang membantai seluruh warga desamu, itukah yang membuat kamu putus asa dan lebih memilih mati,?'' suara misterius itu bertanya lagi.

'' Yah memang itulah alasanku, keputus asaan yang pernah dulu aku alami kini telah aku alami lagi. Jadi buat apa aku hidup sekarang,? Alasan yang membuatku untuk tetap hidup, malah yang membuatku ingin cepat mati saja. Siapa anda sebenarnya,? '' jawab Naruto basih dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas pasir yang panas dan bertanya.

'' Masih ada banyak alasan yang mengharuskan kamu hidup, siapa aku,? Aku adalah yang menciptakan kamu, yang menciptakan kedua orang tuamu, yang menciptakan alam ini dan juga isinya,'' balas suara misterius itu yang kini telah menunjukan wujudnya yaitu cahaya putih yang amat terang namun menenangkan dan hangat.

Naruto membelalakan matanya sesaat namun kembali keekspresi datar dan kosongnya lalu mendongakan kepalanya keasal suara.

'' Jadi, anda Tuhan,? ah mungkin ini halusinasiku karena mau mati. Tuhan sudah mati saat great war dulu, jadi tidak mungkin anda tuhan,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap sosok cahaya di depanya.

'' Kamu percaya aku telah mati,? Ingat Naruto, di suatu dunia jika penciptanya itu mati maka dunia itu akan menghilang,'' balas sosok cahaya itu.

'' Heh, anda benar. kalau begitu ambil nyawaku jika anda memang tuhan, kecuali anda mau menyiksaku lebih lama lagi,'' ucap putus asa Naruto.

'' Jangan bicara begitu, Naruto. Orang tuamu akan kecewa bila mendengar anak kesayangannya putus asa dan memilih mati ketimbang melaksanakan harapan mereka,'' balas Cahaya itu mencoba memotifasi Naruto.

Naruto beringsut dan duduk bersila di atas pasir yang panas terkena teriknya matahari.

'' Harapan,? Memang apa harapan mereka,? Harapan untuk terus menyimpan dendam namun tidak boleh membalas dendam,? Atau harapan untuk tetap merasa kecewa dan di khianati sepanjang hidup,?'' tanya sinis Naruto.

'' Harapan untuk terus hidup dan mencari kebahagiaanmu, harapan untuk terus bisa tersenyum dan membuat orang yang lainya ikut tersenyum, harapan untuk membuat keluargamu sendiri keluarga yang bisa mensuportmu jika dalam keterpurukan seperti ini,'' Tuhan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Sayangnya semua harapan telah pergi dariku, meninggalkanku dalam kehancuran,'' ucap sinis Naruto.

'' Naruto, ucapan adalah do'a. Kamu yang mengucapkan harapanmu telah pergi, dan kekecewaan terus datang di dalam hidupmu, bukan aku bukan takdir yang aku tuliskan untukmu. Naruto, jalani takdir yang telah aku tulis untukmu. Ada seseorang yang menunggumu, seseorang yang akan mengembalikan senyum mentari di bibirmu. Jadi, hiduplah dan penuhi harapan orang tuamu bersama orang itu,'' Tuhan menasihati Naruto.

'' Heh, Orang, manusia,? Padahal aku sendiri adalah iblis. Kalau aku hidup dengannya, malah akan membahayakannya,'' ujar Naruto merasa miris pada takdir.

'' Apa kamu ingin menghilangkan jiwa iblismu,? Dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya,?'' tanya Tuhan mencoba memberikan tawaran.

'' Buat apa,? Kalau itu di lakukan aku malah merasa jauh dari Kaa-san, aku senang hidup menjadi manusia setengah iblis. Dan baiklah, aku akan mencoba mewujudkan harapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san,'' jawab Naruto dan menyetujui semua yang telah di ucapkan Tuhan.

'' Baiklah, aku akan mengirimmu pada sebuah keluarga, dan aku akan mengubah umurmu kembali keumur empat tahun dan menyegel jiwa iblismu sampai dendam dan kebencian di dalam dirimu kamu hilangkan, namun jika sangat di butuhkan, jiwa iblismu akan terlepas dengan sendirinya,'' ucap Tuhan menjelaskan apa yang akan di lakukannya pada Naruto.

'' Buat apa menjadikanku kembali keumur empat tahun,? Aku lebih suka tetap begini.?'' tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

'' Karena keluarga yang akan tinggal denganmu sangat menginginkan anak, mereka terus berdoa kepadaku agar di karuniani seorang anak dan aku akan menjawab doa mereka dengan mengirimmu kepada mereka. Dan tenang saja, semua ingatanmu dan kekuatanmu tidak akan aku hilangkan dan juga semua yang mengenalmu tetap akan mengenalmu nanti, tapi setelah kamu dewasa,'' jawab Tuhan menjelaskan alasannya.

'' Terserah anda saja, setidaknya aku punya tujuan baru, dan aku akan tetap hidup sesuai dengan keinginanku,'' ucap Naruto seakan tidak peduli.

Tuhan lalu menjadikan Naruto kembali menjadi anak kecil berumur empat tahun dan menyegel jiwa iblisnya namun dapat terbuka saat di butuhkan.

'' Aku akan menanamkan sedikit kekuatan cahaya pada tubuhmu agar kamu tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan sesuatu yang berbasis cahaya, anggap ini hadiah dariku,''

'' Terserah,'' Naruto tidak peduli.

'' Aku akan mengirimmu. Ingatlah Naruto, aku belumlah mati aku hanya sedang berpaling dari ciptaanku saja. Suatu saat aku pasti kembali,'' ucap Tuhan.

'' Yah, terserah itukan keinginan anda,'' balas Naruto kembali tidak peduli dan seakan tidak takut. Kemudian tubuh Naruto bercahaya dan menghilang.

'' Segitu kecewanya kamu Naruto,? Sampai di hadapan tuhanpun seperti tidak takut,? Aku melihat setitik cahaya di gelapnya hatimu, semoga cahaya itu membesar dan menuntunmu kejalan yang benar,'' tuhan kemudian menghilang dari tengah gurun pasir itu.

.

..

...

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, di tengah ruangan itu ada meja kerja dan kursi busa bersenderan tinggi, di belakang kursi lemari-lemari buku rampak berjejer mepet ke dinding dengan Rapi.

Di kursi itu duduk pria paruh baya berambut merah panjang, berjenggot merah tipis melingkar dan memakai pakaian bangsawan. Dialah Lord Gremory yang tengah menunggu putranya datang dan menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan bersama kekasih dari seseorang yang telah di anggap anaknya itu.

' tok tok tok,'

Suara ketukan pintu ruangan itu terdengar dan tanpa di suruh, sipengetok pintu masuk kedalam ruangan itu yang sepertinya ruang kerja.

'' Duduk,'' printah Lord Gremory pada si pengetuk pintu yang tak lain adalah Sirzech, anak laki-lakinya.

'' Jelaskan apa maksud kamu melakukan itu, Sirzech,'' tuntut Lord Gremory langsung ke permasalahan.

'' Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Otou-sama,'' balas Sirzech.

'' Kalau begitu jelaskan,'' ucap Lord Gremory.

'' aku-.. Sebenarnya,, aku melakukan itu karena aku menyukai Grayfia, dan-... Dan ingin merebut Grayfia, karena aku kira Grayfia juga menyukaiku,'' ucap Sirzech mulai menjelaskan.

'' Apa Grayfia menyukaimu,? Sirzech, Grayfia adalah kekasih Naruto dan dia sudah melamar Grayfia. Tega sekali kamu menghianati Naruto dan merebut kekasihnya dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu,'' ucap Lord Gremory terlihat marah.

Sirzech kian menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kearah Tou-sannya.

'' Aku terlalu bernafsu ingin memiliki Grayfia dengan cara apapun, walau dengan cara menidurinya sekalipun. Aku tau, aku seperti pecundang dan seperti sampah,'' ucap Sirzech nampak bersalah.

'' Dan Grayfia mau saja kamu ajak seperti itu,? Atau kalian sudah bersekongkol untuk menghianati dan menghancurkan Naruto dengan cara seperti itu,?'' tanya Lord Gremory penuh amarah.

'' Tidak, Grayfia menolak saat aku mengajaknya, namun aku terus memaksanya sampai dia pasrah melakukan itu. Aku tidak berniat menghianati atau apapun kepada Naruto, aku hanya ingin memiliki Grayfia. Namun sepertianya tidak akan bisa aku memilikinya karena dia sangat mencintai Naruto,'' jawab Sirzech penuh sesal. '' Maaf, Tou-san aku benar-benar bodoh sampai melakukan itu,'' lanjut Sirzech.

'' Percuma kamu meminta maaf kepadaku, minta maaflah kepada Naruto.'' balas Lord Gremory masih tampak marah dan kecewa.

'' Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya bahkan kalau perlu aku sujud di kakinya,'' ucap Sirzech yang kini telah mendongakan kepalanya menatap kearah ayahnya yang masih setia menunjukan raut marahnya.

'' Terlambat, Naruto telah pergi dari rumah ini dan mungkin takan kembali. Kamu tau Sirzech,? Naruto pergi dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam dan kekosongan di matanya kembali seperti waktu dia kecil dulu,'' Lord Gremory lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'' Penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir, dan kesalahan yang sudah terjadi tidak akan pernah bisa di benarkan lagi. Dia sudah terlalu dalam kecewanya, Sirzech,'' ucap Lord Gremory sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sirzech menundukan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah, tangannya terkepal erat hingga kukunya memutih.

'' Maafkan aku, Naruto,'' gumam Sirzech penuh sesal.

.

..

...

_**T.B.C**_

Fic gaje aku buat lagi, hahahaha... Rencananya mau lanjut The Devil Anbu, tapi jalan cerita pas ujian chunin kelupaan dan paket internet lagi habis, jadi nggak bisa nyari reverensi.

Kalau ada yang tau jalannya ujian chuunin tahap awal inbox referensinya ya, soalnya bener-bener lupa, ingetnya cuman dari hutan kematian.

Ah sudahlah, anggap ini pengganti the Destiny.

Sudahlah, segini dulu aja ini baru prolog juga, jangan lupa Review ya dan kasih saran buat kelanjutan ceritanya...


	2. Chapter 2

B.C

Chapter : 1

' Crek klek,'

Suara sebuah senapan di kokang.

' Tik,tik,'

Suara fokus Teleskop di setel.

_'' Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kasus ini harus segera di hapus. Aku sudah membayarmu mahal, jadi seleseikan dengan cepat...klik,'' _

Seorang pria berperut buncit berbicara di telephon genggamnya dan terlihat sangat marah. Teleskop yang telah di atur fokusnya menatap tepat di kepala pria buncit yang baru saja bertelefon.

'' Target siap di eksekusi,'' ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di atap sebuah gedung sepuluh lantai sambil memegang senapan yang telah terbidik lewat headset yang telah terpasang di telinganya.

'' _lenyapkan _'' balas suara di ujung Headseat.

'' Roger,''

' Sting,, sleb,'

Pelurupun di tembakan oleh pemuda berambut pirang dan mengenai targetnya dengan telak, tak ada suara tembakan karena senapan itu dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang mempunyai sepasang mata berbeda itu mengecek sang target lewat lensa teleskop memastikan targetnya benar-benar telah tewas.

'' Target, Clear,'' ucap pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu lewat headsetnya.

'' _Bagus, ini tugas terakhirmu sebelum keluar dari dunia kriminal ,_ '' balas suara di ujung headset. '' _Beberapa minggu lagi ada seseorang yang menyewamu untuk membatalkan pertunangan anaknya, dia akan datang menemuimu bila waktunya tiba dan mungkin kamu harus kembali kekampung halamanmu, disini terlalu berbahaya identitasmu sudah ada yang mulai menciumnya,_'' lanjut suara itu.

'' Di mengerti, besok pagi aku akan meninggalkan negara ini,'' balas Naruto lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

' Crek, Klak,,, ting...ting...ting,'

Naruto mengokang senapannya dan mengeluarkan selonsong kosong dari kamar peluru dan jatuh ke lantai atap kedung tempat dia berdiri.

Memasang pengaman kembali ketempatnya guna mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan, Naruto kembali menyimpan senapan itu ke dalam tas khusus senapan dan tak lupa perangat yang terpasang di senapan pun di lepasnya.

Naruto menggendong tas berisi senapan berkaliber 45 nato itu dan turun dari atap gedung lewat pintu darurat guna menghindari kecurigaan orang lain.

.

..

...

Naruto P.o.V

Hola, ketemu lagi dengan ku, yup aku Uzumaki Naruto manusia setengah iblis yang telah kehilangan kekuatan iblisnya karena di segel oleh 'Tuhan' karena dendam yang senan tiasa tinggal di dalam kegelapan hatiku yang terdalam yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan dan sebab itulah jiwa iblisku tidak akan kembali karena syarat terlepasnya segel adalah aku menghilangkan dendam di hatiku.

Aku sedang mengendarai ducati sport warna putih miliku, aku baru saja menyeleseikan misi terakhir di benua eropa ini dan setelah ini aku kembali kejepang untuk menjalankan misi penutupan sebelum aku keluar dari dunia kriminal ini.

Yah dunia kriminal dan aku bekerja sebagai eksekutornya, eit jangan salah walaupun dunia kriminal aku bukanlah di bidang kriminal yang melakukan kejahatan yang bertentangan dengan hukum malah aku yang melakukan apa yang hukum tidak dapat lakukan.

Yah aku eksekutor untuk para koruptor yang bebas berkeliaran yang selalu lepas dari hukum yang menjeratnya karena selalu 'menyogok' para aparat agar dia tidak kena hukuman. Namun bukan para koruptor saja yang aku bersihkan, Vampir, aparat yang ikut membantu para koruptorpun tak luput dari peluru senapanku, dan juga.. Iblis, yah walaupun aku juga iblis tapi iblis yang aku bantai adalah iblis liar, iblis yang telah meninggalkan majikannya, mirip seperti aku mungkin, bedanya aku sudah melepas kontrak terikatnya aku dengan 'Mantan majikanku' yang paling aku hormati namun telah mengecewakanku, ingatan itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan sepanjang hidupku sampai kapanpun.

Ah sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat itu sekarang. Kuparkirkan motor putih miliku dan aku masuk kedalam rumah, rumah kontrakan kecil yang selelu melindungiku dari hawa panas dan dingin sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kakiku di tanah eropa ini.

Kubereskan semua barang-barangku yang tidak banyak ini sesegera mungkin, yah tidak banyak cuma beberapa baju dan celana juga berkas-berkas sekolahku. Ah sekolah, sekolahku tidak pernah aku pikirkan yah terbukti dari aku harus mengulang di kelas dua sebanyak dua kali, begitupun di kelas tiga aku mengulang dua kali juga selama aku bersekolah di Hight School yang tidak terlalu terkenal di Eropa ini. Bukan berarti aku bodoh loh, aku hanya terlalu malas dan aku melakukan itu untuk penyamaranku selama disini.

Setelah aku bereskan semua barang-barangku, aku menempelkan puluhan -tidak-tidak- ratusan kertas peledak di setiap inci rumah kontrakanku. Kenapa aku menempelkan kertas peledak,? Ya jelas aku mau meledakan rumah ini untuk menghilangkan jejak, dan dari mana aku punya kertas peledak,? Aku membuatnya sendiri, aku mempelajarinya saat kecil dulu waktu masih di desa Ninja, aku belajar dari Tou-san. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa kertas dan tinta khusus, lalu dengan sedikit pengetahuan tentang Fuin aku membuatnya walau beberapa kali gagal namun akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya.

Setelah aku selesei memasang kertas peledak, aku juga memasukan motorku kedalam rumah, yah tentu untuk meledakannya juga, aku tempel beberapa kertas peledak di motor putih miliku. Setelah itu aku pergi dengan menggendong tas punggungku yang berisi baju dan berkas-berkas penting dan juga menenteng sebuah tas gitar yang pastinya berisi 'partner' kerjaku selama ini, setelah terasa cukup jauh aku melakukan Heandseal untuk mengaktifkan kertas peledak yang telah aku pasang.

' kaBooooooommmmmmm,'

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat besar dengan api yang membumbung tinggi dari bekas rumah kontrakanku, aku tidak terlalu khawatir akan ada korban karena rumah kontrakanku jauh dari para tetangga.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan kebandara, berhubung pesawat yang akan aku naiki take off pukul setengah enam pagi jadi aku bisa sedikit santai. Sekarang baru pukul tiga dinihari, sedangkan tugas terakhirku disini dilakukan jam duabelas malam tepat tadi, jadi aku masih punya waktu bersantai dua setengah jam.

**.**

Ah akhirnya aku bisa duduk di dalam pesawat juga, huft gara-gara senapan yang aku bawa jadi sedikit repot saat memeriksaan tadi. Namun untung saja aku punya surat-surat dan sertifikat kepemilikan senapan, jadi yah dengan sedikit membuka dompet lancarlah urusanku. Sekali-kali ikut perbuatan para koruptor nggak apakan,? Jadi tau gimana rasanya lepas dari sebuah masalah hanya dengan beberapa lembar dolar amerika.

Aku duduk dengan tenang di kursiku yang persis di samping jendela, menengok sejenak keluar jendela nampak beberapa pesawat terparkir siap menaikan dan menurunkan penumpang. Memejamkan mata sejenak mengilangkan penat yang akan aku alami selama perjalanan yang akan memakan waktu tidak sedikit, sejenak aku teringat kembali saat aku di kirim 'sang pencipta' ke sebuah keluarga yang lumayan berada namun belum di karuniani anak.

Flash back (masih Naruto PoV)

Aku muncul di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang berukuran sedang, tidak kecil juga tidaklah besar. Namun sepertinya pemilik rumah ini adalah orang yang lumayan berada ya menengah keataslah, dari mana aku tau,? Aku tau karena asal nebak aja, hehehe.

' Tok,tok,tok,'

Kuketuk pintu rumah itu tiga kali dan aku mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah untuk menunggu sebentar.

' Ckek,'

Pintu di buka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda berkisar duapuluh delapan tahunan membukakan pintu untukku, rambut biru panjangnya nampak pas dengan wajahnya yang ayu, mata birunya menenangkan.

'' Siap-,, eh adik siapa,? Kenapa malam-malam gini di depan rumah bibi,? Orang tuamu diamana,?'' tanya beruntun wanita itu agak sedikit terkejut melihat aku yang masih kecil berdiri di depan pintunya.

Aku menggeleng kecil, '' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku yatim piyatu tidak punya orang tua, orang tuaku di bunuh beberapa waktu lalu di depan mataku. Aku takut, aku lapar,'' aku menjawab dengan airmata mulai membayang di mataku saat mengingat bagai mana orang tuaku di bunuh.

' Greb,'

tanpa aku duga, wanita yang membukakan pintu langsung memeluku dengan erat dan mengelus punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Sejenak mataku melebar melihat wanita itu yang tiba-tiba memeluku, namun rasa nyaman di peluk seorang wanita dewasa langsung meluluhkan pertahananku. Aku rindu di peluk Kaa-san, rasa hangat yang telah terlupa kini datang lagi. Tanpa di suruh, aku langsung menangis sesunggukan di pelukan wanita itu.

'' Ssstt, tenanglah Naru-chan jangan menangis,'' ucap wanita itu mencoba menenangkanku yang kian kencang menangisnya.

'' Hiks, hiks, a-aku rindu di peluk Kaa-chan, hiks,'' ujarku tanpa sadar dan membalas pelukan wanita itu seakan tidak mau meleepasnya.

'' Sssstt, peluklah bibi, anggap bibi sebagai Kaa-chanmu, walau bukan Kaa-chan asli Naru-chan. Bibi akan selalu memberi pelukan untuk Naru-chan,'' wanita itu juga mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungilku dan aku merasa tubuhnya bergetar, apa dia juga menangis,? Batinku.

'' Yemi-chan, siapa yang mengetuk pintu,?'' aku mendengar suara laki-laki dari dalam rumah yang sepertinya sedang berjalan kearahku, terbukti dari suara kaki yang aku dengar.

'' Ah Toru-kun, ini Naru-chan yang mengtuk pintu,'' ucap wanita yang memeluku lalu melepas pelukannya di tubuhku, sesaat aku melihat dia menghapus air matanya lalu menengok kearah laki-laki yang aku tebak pasti suaminya.

'' Naru-chan,?'' laki-laki berambut putih bermata hijau tegas yang di panggil Toru itu melihat kearahku yang masih sesunggukan.

'' Iya, Naru-chan anak kita,'' balas wanita yang aku tau bernama yemi penuh semangat.

'' Eh, emmm bolehkan kalau aku mengadopsi Naru-chan menjadi anak kita,? Kasihan dia, orang tuanya di bunuh di depan matanya dan dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi,'' lanjutnya yang sadar akan perkataan pertamanya.

Sejenak aku murung mendengar perkataan terbunuhnya orang tuaku, namun itu sesaat sebelum Yemi memelukku. Mungkin karena sadar perkataannya telah membuatku sedih.

'' Maaf Naru-chan, ucapanku membuatmu sedih,'' Yemi meminta maaf kepadaku dengan tulus.

Toru melihat intens kepada kami, dalam pikiranku dia pasti tidak akan mau mengadopsiku menjadi anaknya. Namun pemikiranku salah, dia tersenyum dan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku,,, senang,? Sedih,? Ah entah apa itu.

'' Tentu, tentu saja boleh. Naru-kun kelihatannya anak baik, dan juga kamu kelihatan sangat menyayanginya walau baru bertemu,'' ucap Toru.

'' Sungguh,?'' tanya Yemi memastikan dan di balas anggukan oleh Toru. '' Terimakasih, Toru-kun. Kamu selalu mengerti aku,'' Yemi memeluk Toru dengan aku berada di tengahnya, jadi yak kita berpelukan bertiga kayak teletubies.

'' Ne, Naru-kun mulai sekarang Naru-kun memanggil aku Tou-san dan Yemi Kaa-chan, karena mulai sekarang Naru-kun menjadi bagian keluarga kami,'' ucap Tor-.. Maksudku Tou-san seraya mengelus surai pirangku.

'' T-tou-chan,? Kaa-chan,?'' aku masih tidak percaya.

'' Iya sayang, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan,'' ucap terharu Kaa-chan angkatku yang memandangku dengan air mata bahagia menetes dari matanya.

'' Ah ayo masuk kedalam rumah, di luar mulai dingin,'' ajak Tou-chan angkatku.

'' Iya ayo masuk Naru-kun, Naru-kun laparkan,? Kaa-chan masak Ramen, ayo kita makan,'' timpal Kaa-chan dan langsung membuatku berbinar dan melupakan kesedihanku. Yah walaupun kekecewaanku beberapa saat yang lalu aku rasakan masih melekat erat di hatiku, aku mencoba sejenak tidak memikirkannya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalankan tugas dari-Nya yang aku sudah anggap menjadi misi jangka panjang.

Kaa-chan tersenyum melihatku terlihat melupakan kesedihanku, mereka kemudian mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyuruhku makan, tentu saja bersama mereka juga.

' Slurrrp,'

aku menghisap mie ramen masuk kedalam mulutku lalu mengunyahnya sebelum menelannya.

'' Enak,'' gumamku langsung dengan lahap memakan Ramen itu hingga habis, aku sejenak teringat akan aku dengan Kaa-chan asliku, kami berdua adalah pecinta ramen. Hampir tiap hari kami makan Ramen, yah walaupun makanan itu kuranglah menyehatkan namun kami tidak peduli dan bahkan Tou-san yang selalu memperingati kami jadi ikut-ikutan terbawa kami menjadi pecinta Ramen. Ah kenangan indah masa lalu.

'' Pelan-pelan Naru-chan makan ramennya, nanti tersedak,'' tegur Kaa-chan yang melihatku sangat bersemangat makan ramennya.

'' Ramen buatan Kaa-chan sangat enak, Naru tambah lagi,'' ucapku lalu menyodorkan mangkukku yang telah kosong pada Kaa-chan untuk di isi lagi dengan ramen.

'' Wah-wah-wah, ternyata anak Tou-chan seperti Tou-chan, sangat menyukai ramen,'' aku melihat kearah Tou-chan yang tengah tersenyum kearahku.

'' Tentu saja, Ramen adalah makanan para dewa dan satu-satunya makanan terenak di seluruh dunia bahkan mungkin di seluruh alam semesta,'' balasku dengan suara cempreng khas anak umur empat tau.

'' Hahahaha, Tou-chan sangat setuju denganmu Naru-kun, ramen adalah makanan para dewa,'' Tou-chan tertawa senang mendengarku, akupun jadi ikut tertawa karenanya.

'' Ckckck, Ayah anak sama saja, ramen itu kurang menyehatkan jadi jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen,'' ucap Kaa-chan menanggapi perkataanku dengan Tou-chan seraya menaruh mangkok ramen keduaku.

'' Terimakasih Kaa-chan, tapi ramen adalah makanan paling menyehatkan bagiku,'' ucapku berterima kasih dan kemudian memakan ramenku dengan lahap.

'' Ya sama-sama, tapi jangan terlalu banyak, Kaa-chan tidak mau kalau nanti Naru-chan sakit karena terlalu banyak makan ramen,'' balas Kaa-chan. '' Pelan-pelan Naru-chan makannya,'' lanjut Kaa-chan melihat aku seperti kesetanan makan ramennya.

'' Naru-kun tenang saja, kalau Kaa-chan tidak mau masakin kita ramen, kita makan ramen di luar, di tempat langganan Tou-chan. Di sana ramennya sangat lezat,'' bisik Tou-chan yang aku jamin Kaa-chan juga mendengarnya.

Aku menghentikan acara mengunyahku lalu menengok kearah Tou-chan dan memberinya satu jempol, mengisaratkan aku sangat setuju.

'' Tidak boleh, kalian tidak boleh makan ramen di luar. Kalau sampai kalian makan ramen di luar, jatah ramen selama satu bulan kalian akan Kaa-chan stop.'' ucap Kaa-chan terlihat sangat serius, sontak aku dengan Tou-chan langsung bersujud dan mengeluarkan mata memohon.

'' Tolong jangan hentikan jatah ramen kami,'' ucapku dan Tou-chan kompak.

Sementara Kaa-chan bersidekap dan tersenyum kemenangan.

.

Setelah selesi makan, mereka mengantarku kesebuah kamar dan kamar itu menjadi kamar tidurku.

Mulai saat itu aku hidup dengan mereka dan kami menjadi keluarga yang bahagia atau lebih tepatnya merekalah yang sangat bahagia, aku,? Aku juga bahagia melihat mereka bahagia. Tou-chan jadi rajin bekerja, sedangkan Kaa-chan selalu memanjakanku.

Enambulan telah berlalu semenjak aku tinggal bersama mereka dan kini Kaa-chan tengah menganduk 'adikku' yang baru tiga minggu.

Kebahagiaan mereka bertambah mendengar Kaa-chan tengah hamil, Tou-chan jadi semakin giat bekerja untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran adikku. Kasih sayang mereka tidak berkurang walau tau Kaa-chan tengah hamil, tapi malah bertambah dan menganggapku anak pembawa keberuntungan.

Kenapa mereka menganggapku begitu,? Yah pasalnya mereka menikah hampir lima tahun tapi tidak di karuniani seorang anak, namun setelah aku datang, beberapa bulan kemudian Kaa-chan hamil. Bukan anakku loh, anak Tou-chan asli.

Setelah adikku lahir, keluarga kami kian bahagia. Adikku berjenis kelamin perempuan, berambut putih seperti Tou-chan dan bermata biru-hijau gabungan dari mata Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Nama adikku adalah Momo Hanakai.

Tahun silih berganti dan Mo-chan adikku kian bertambah besar, namun kita seperti tidak bisa akur, semenjak dia berumur empat tahun kita selalu bertengkar. Yah seringnya sih kesalahan dia, aku si hanya diam dengan sikap dinginku. Yah aku bersikap pendiam yang terkesan dingin namun Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan memakluminya mengingat masalaluku yang kelam.

Saat aku lulus kelas tiga smp dan Mo-chan baru masuk kelas satu smp aku minta izin ke kedua orang tua angkatku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri.

Kaa-chan terang langsung menolak, namun aku bersikeras meyakinkan dan akhirnya dengan beruraian airmata Kaa-chan mengijinkanku dan mengantarku ke bandara.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kaa-chan menolakku melanjutkan smaku di luar negeri, Kaa-chan sangat menyayangiku karena aku sudah dianggap anak kandungnya dan juga aku sudah membantu membahagiakan mereka sebelum mereka mempunyai anak.

Aku pergi keluar negeri tanpa pamit ke adik perempuanku, Momo Hanakai. Yah mengingat kami selalu bertengkar, kebanyakan aku mendiaminya, namun aku menyayanginya sebagai adikku, dan akan selalu melindunginya dari bahaya.

Selama aku tinggal dengan mereka, kegelapan di dalam hatiku mulai menghilang namun tetap masih ada, aku pergi bukan tanpa alasan. Mengingat pesan dari-Nya bahwa aku harus membahagiakan sebuah keluarga, jadi setelah aku membahagiakan mereka aku pergi meninggalkan mereka karena misiku telah selesei dan berharap dengan tidak adanya diriku, mereka akan semakin bahagia.

Aku terbang menuju Eropa, dan disinilah aku memulai karir di balik bayangan.

Enam bulan hidup disana sangat sulit, apa lagi aku harus membiyayai hidup dan sekolahku. Aku menolah uang dari orang tua angkatku dan beralasan ingin mandiri.

Saat aku berjalan di sebuah jembatan besar yang berdiri kokoh di atas sungai yang lebarnya hampir limaratus meter sambil memikirkan bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang, hingga aku melihat direksi seorang pria yang sudah cukup tua berdiri di atas tiang melengkung jembatan yang tingginya sekitar sepuluh meter dari jalan.

Aku menduga pria itu akan bunuh diri, jadi aku menyusul pria itu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Terlihat pria itu tidak menyadari kedatanganku hingga aku buka suara.

'' Hidup memang tidak adil ya, hingga mati adalah pilihan yang tepat,'' ucapku mencoba menyindirnya sambil menatap lekat kearah sungai.

Sejenak pria itu terkaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

'' Apa maksudmu anak muda,? Dan sedang apa disini,?'' tanya pria itu setelah tidak kaget lagi.

'' Tidak ada, aku disini mau melihat orang yang menyalahi takdir. Lalu sedang apa paman disini,?'' jawab serta tanyaku seraya membalas pandangannya yang terlihat putus asa.

'' Heh, takdir, kamu sedang menyindirku anak muda,?'' kulihat dia mendengus pesimis dan kembali memandang kearah sungai.

'' Ya kalau paman kerasa sih,'' balas ku.

'' Memang ada masalah apa yang menjadikan paman seputus asa seperti ini,?'' lanjutku bertanya.

'' Baiklah akan aku ceritakan sedikit tentangku, walau aku tidak mengenalmu anak muda,'' jawab pria paruh baya yang akulihat rambutnya mulai memutih.

Dia menceritakan keluarganya yang bahagia dengan anak laki-laki yang tampan dan kini sudah menikah dan memberikannya cucu perempuan yang sangat manis, dia adalah pengusaha yang sukses hingga dia di tipu rekan bisnisnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dia menceritakan sahabat yang telah menipunya menyesal dan meminta maaf kepadanya dan bilang akan membantu mengembalikan kejayaan usahanya.

Namun, kucing tetaplah kucing, tidak mungkin seekor kucing menjadi anjing. Sekali lagi sahabatnya menipu dan menjebaknya dan menuduhnya berkorupsi yang mengakibatkan kerugian bagi kerja sama mereka.

Dia menolak tuduhan itu, namun saat sidang dia kalah karena semua bukti memberatkannya. Dia tidak menceritakan masalahnya kepada keluarganya, takut membuat keluarganya cemas sampai sidang terakhir yang mengharuskan dia membayar ganti rugi sebanyak seratus juta dolar untuk menebus korupsi yang tidak ia perbuat.

Pikirannya kalut dan akhirnya dia berdiri di sini, diatas sebuah jembatan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

'' Paman, dengan mati masalah tidaklah akan selesei tapi masalah itu akan mengejar keluargamu. Sebiknya paman ceritakan masalah ini dengan keluarga paman dan cari solusi yang tepat untuk memecahkannya. Aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya dengan tegar dan akan membantu paman menyeleseikan masalah paman,'' aku memberi nasihat kepada paman itu yang ber nama Adam.

'' Kenapa kamu seyakin itu anak muda,? Mereka pasti tidak akan menerima penjelasanku,'' balas paman Adam terdengar pesimis.

'' Coba dulu, kita belum taukan kalau belum mencobanya,? Dan urusan sahabat paman yang menipu dan memfitnah paman biar aku yang urus. Carikan aku sebuah senapan dan aku akan menghilangkan namanya dari daftar kehidupan,'' ucapku serius.

Paman Adam langsung menoleh kearahku dengan terkejut.

'' Siapa kamu anak muda,? Apa kamu mau membunuhnya,?'' tanya paman Adam yang masih terkejut.

'' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto dan yak aku akan membunuhnya jika paman mau dia mati, namun paman juga harus membayarku karena aku juga butuh uang,'' jawabku.

'' Tentu saja aku ingin dia mati, namun bagai mana aku membayarmu dan juga pasti polisi akan mengejarku,'' uacap paman Adam penuh ambisi namun juga terlihat tidak berdaya.

'' Tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan halus dan juga bila nanti aku tertangkap, aku tidak akan membawa nama paman, aku janji. Dan paman bisa membayarku setelah paman bangkit kembali, namun tetap aku kasih waktu tidak kurang dari setengah tahun,'' balasku dan aku lihat paman Adam berpikir sejenak.

'' Baiklah, aku mau menerima bantuanmu. Apa yang kamu butuhkan,?'' tanyanya terlihat sedikit agak tenang.

'' Sebuah senapan lengkap dengan teleskop dan peredamnya dan kalau bisa berkaliber agak besar jadi target akan langsung mati,'' jawabku.

'' Baiklah, dua hari lagi jam tiga dini hari kita bertemu disini,'' ucapnya lalu kami turun dari atas jembatan.

Dua hari kemudian kita bertemu lagi disini dan dia bercerita telah menceritakan semua kepada keluarganya dan tanggapan keluarganya sangat marah terutama anak laki-lakinya, dia terlihat sangat murka. Bukan murka kepada paman Adam melainkan kepada sahabat paman Adam dan dia berjanji akan mengusut kasus itu dan mencari bukti yang menyatakan paman Adam tidak bersalah.

Setelah menyerahkan sebuah tas senapan yang berisi sepucuk senapan Magnum berkaliber 45, kita berpisah dan tak lupa dia berjanji akan membayarnya jika dia sudah bisa kembali sukses.

Aku setuju aja, dan malam itu juga aku langsung mendatangi sang target yang tidak lain adalah sahabat paman Adam.

Aku membututi kemanapun dia pergi, hingga di tempat yang strategis dan sepi lebih tepatnya di palang kereta api aku langsung menembaknya dari jarak tidak terlalu jauh dan peluru itu tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Seketika dia mati di tempat dan mobil yang di kendarainya berhenti tepat di tengah perlintasan kereta, hingga ada sebuah kereta yang melintas dan menabrak mobil itu hingga meledak dan hancur.

Aku membuatnya seperti kecelakaan, dengan tertabrak kereta pasti tubuhnya hancur dan bekas pluru yang menembus kepalanya hilang.

Mulai saat itu aku berkelana di balik bayangan, dengan bantuan seseorang di kepolisian, aku mendapat konsumen yang lumayan.

End Flash back.

Aku kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen miliku, aku membelinya lewat internet yah berhubung tidak selamanya aku tinggal di negeri orang bukan,? Tiga puluh menit yang lalu pesawatku mendarat di bandara international Jepang, badanku rasanya pegal-pegal karena duduk terlalu lama di pesawat, jadi setelah sampai di apartemen aku akan langsung menuju tempat tidur dan tidur untuk waktu yang lama.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung masuk kelobi apartemen dan melapor kepetugas lobi untuk mengambil kunci apartemenku. Setah itu aku langsung masuk lift dan menuju lantai lima, lantai teratas di mana apartemenku berada.

' Ting,'

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka, aku langsung mencari pintu bernomor 21, nomor pintu apartemenku, setelah menemukannya, aku langsung menggesekan kunci apartemen yang berbentuk seperti kartu atm di tempat kuncinya yang berada di samping pintu.

Setelah itu, aku mengetik pin standarnya sebelum menggantinya.

' Cklek,'

kubaka pintu apartemenku dan aku langsung di suguhi pemandangan isi apartemenku yang bersih dan tertata rapi, perabotan seperti sofa, meja tamu dan tv layar lebar nampak pas di tempatnya. Ah memang harga selalu sama dengan barang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar setelah menutup pintu dan langsung rebahan di kasur King size yang berwarna putih, melemparkan tas gitar berisi senapan kesamping kasur dan tak lupa melemparkan juga tas yang masih aku gendong, sejenak aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Kamar ini di cat dengan warna putih gading, lemari besar dengan tiga pintu nampak bertengger manis di pojok kanan tempat tidur mepet ke dinding, meja kerja di samping kiri dekat nakas yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidur.

Di tembok sebelah kanan, tidak jauh dari lemari ada sebuah pintu yang aku yakini pasti itu pintu kamar mandi. Setelah mengagumi isi kamar, mataku terpejam karena sudah sangat ngantuk.

Naruto PoV End.

.

..

...

' Krrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg,'

Bunyi jam weker di atas nakas berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, mencoba membangunkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih setia menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Padahal jam weker itu sudah berbunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan pemuda pemilik sepasang mata berbeda warna itu belum bangun juga.

' Krrriiiiinnnggg,'

Jam weker itu masih senan tiasa mencoba membangunkan pemuda bernama asli Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto itu, jam weker itu terus berbunyi dan bergetar dan karena getaran itu membuat jam weker seperti bergerak dan bergeraknya kearah tempat tidur.

' Krrrriiiinnnggg,, Pluk,, Krrriiinng,'

jam weker itu jatuh tepat di depan telinga Naruto yang tidurnya meped ke Nakas.

'' Iya-iya aku bangun jam wekerku yang aku sayangi,'' Naruto akhirnya menyerah dengan jam wekernya dan mematikan alarm jam itu kemudian meletakannya kembali ke atas nakas namun sebelumnya melihat dulu ke-jam itu dan matanya lasung melebar melihat waktu yang di tunjukan jam tersebut.

'' Uwwaaaaahhh, aku terlambat,'' triak Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya kedalam kamar mandinya, lima menit kemudian dia keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya.

Mengacak kopernya, Naruto mencari seragam sekolah barunya dan setelah di temukan, Naruto langsung memakainya.

Setelah lengkap memakai sragam sekolahnya, Naruto mengambil tas slempang hitamnya dari dalam koper pakaian dan tidak lupa kunci kendaraan yang akan menemaninya ke sekolahnya.

Setelah itu, Naruto melesat keluar apartemennya dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Masuk kedalam lift dan langsung memencet tombol B1 yang langsung menuju basement tempat parkir seluruh kendaraan penghuni apartemen di mana Naruto tinggal.

' Ting,'

Pintu Lift terbuka tanda telah sampai mengantar Naruto sampai ke tempat parkir kendaraannya, dengan sigap Naruto bergegas berlari kearah parkiran sepeda motor dan setelah sampai dia langsung menuju sebuah motor berwarna putih bermesin Kawasaki.

Ninja 1000 cc itulah Motor yang sedang di naiki Naruto, motor yang di belinya lewat online juga seperti apartemennya.

' Cklek, csssrrr, Bruuum Bruuuummmm,'

Naruto memutar kontak motornya dan menstaternya kemudian memanaskan sebentar sebelum dia menjalankannya.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan gila, rambut pirangnya yang kini agak panjang berkibar kebelakang karena dia tidak memakai helm. Untung jalanan sedang sepi hingga dia sampai di sekolah barunya dengan cepat, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit yang harusnya di tempuh sepuluh menit dengan naik kendaraan bermotor.

Masuk dengan pelan ke halaman sekolah yang telah sepi karena jam pelajaran pertama telah di mulai, Naruto kemudian menjalankan motornya ketempat parkir.

'' Huft, akhirnya sampai juga,'' gumam Naruto dan mengacak pelan rambutnya yang masih serempak menghadap kebelakang dan menjadikan rambut itu acak-acakan dengan beberapa helai jatuh menutupi mata kirinya.

Turun dari motor sportnya, Naruto kemudian berjalan kedalam gedung utama sekolah itu. Sekolah yang dulunya hanya di khususkan untuk wanita kini di buka untuk umum dengan perbandingan antara wanita dengan laki-laki 7:3, Kuoh Academy itulah nama sekolahnya.

Naruto berjalan keruang kepala sekolah untuk menyelesikan admilistrasinya dan setelah itu, Naruto di beritau di mana kelasnya.

Dengan berbekal sebuah surat dari kepala sekolah, Naruto berjalan ke ruang kelas yang kelak akan di tempatinya, kelas 3A itulah kelas yang sedang Naruto tuju.

' Tok, Tok, Tok,'

Naruto mengetuk pintu kelas yang dia tuju setelah sampai di depannya.

' Sreek,'

Pintu di buka oleh guru yang mengajar, Naruto menyerahkan surat yang di bawanya dari ruang kepala sekolah.

'' Murid baru ya,? Ayo masuk,'' ucap Guru berjenis kelamin perempuan itu setelah membaca surat yang Naruto berikan.

Mengangguk kecil kemudian Naruto mengikuti sang guru masuk ke dalam kelas yang mendadak senyap.

'' Anak-anak, kita mendapat teman baru,'' ucap sang guru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas disamping Naruto. '' Uzumaki-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,'' suruh sang Guru.

'' Selamat pagi Mina-san, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto dan aku pindahan dari Eropa, Huamz,'' Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan di akhiri dengan menguap sangat lebar. '' Sensei, bolehkah aku duduk,? Ah iya aku mau duduk di pojokan dekat jendela yang menghadap keluar itu,'' lanjut Naruto dan menunjuk kearah pojok belakang dengan sangat cuek dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan cengo dari seisi kelas.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dengan cueknya Naruto berjalan kebangku yang dia tuju dan duduk dengan tenang di bangku itu.

' Ih, sangat tidak sopan,'

' Tampilanya kayak preman,'

' Sombong banget sih,'

Bisik-bisik murid sekelas Naruto berdengung seperti ribuan tawon yang tengah pindah sarang dan tidak di gubris oleh Naruto.

' Heih, sabar-sabar,'

Sang guru hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti seenak udele dewek, dan melanjutkan pelajannya yang tertunda akibat masuknya Naruto.

Pelajaran terus berlanjut, sampai-sampai tidak terasa empat jam telah berlalu dan bel tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Semua murid langsung berhambur keluar, namun ada beberapa yang mengajak Naruto untuk kekantin, namun tidak satupun di hiraukan Naruto, dia hanya cuek bebek dengan gatget di tangannya. Akhirnya dengan raut kecewa, para gadis yang mencoba untuk dekat dengan Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan pergi ke kantin sendiri-sendiri.

'' Huh, ternyata dimana-mana sekolah memboosankan. Tidak ada tantangannya,'' gumam Naruto tidak semangat kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar berniat mencari sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolahan dengan tanpa tujuan, hingga direksinya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai putih bermata biru-hijau berjalan di belakang gadis bertubuh kecil berambut hitam diatas pundak dan memakai kacamata tanpa gagang menutupi mata violetnya, dan dua gadis lainnya di belakang gadis bermata violet itu.

' Menarik, ada iblis disini. Ah, disini memang teritori iblis dari dua keluarga bangsawan. Tapi Mo-chan, apa dia sudah di ubah menjadi iblis,?' batin Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto berjalan lurus kedepan, lebih tepatnya kekelompok yang salah satu diantaranya sangat di kenalnya. Naruto dengan sengaja berhenti di depan gadis berkacamata yang berjalan di posisi paling depan.

Si gadis ber dada kecil menatap heran namun datar kearah Naruto. '' Maaf ada yang bi-..'' gadis itu tidak menyelesikan pertanyaannya saat seorang gadis berambut putih di belakangnya berteriak kencang.

'' Kamu,! Sedang apa kamu disini,!'' ucap tajam yang harusnya pertanyaan di keluarkan oleh gadis bernama Momo Hanakai.

'' Rupanya kamu masih mengingatku, Mo-chan,'' balas Naruto sinis.

'' Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak sudi di panggil olehmu dengan sebutan seperti itu,'' nada suara Momo meninggi dan terkesan penuh kebencian.

'' Momo, jaga sikap dan apakah kamu mengenalnya,?'' tegur dan tanya gadis pewaris dari keluarga Sitri itu.

'' Maaf, Kaichou. Yah aku mengenal dia,'' balas Momo kalem namun penuh tekanan saat menunjuk 'Dia' kearah Naruto. '' Dia Nar-..''

'' Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Nii-san dari Momo-chan,'' potong Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Sontak kelompok yang dipimpin gadis bermata ungu berkacamata terkaget mendengar penuturan Naruto, bahkan sang ketua dan wakilnya yang terkesan datar dan tegas sedikit menunjukan ekspresinya walau sesaat.

'' Cih, kamu bukan kakaku. Aku tidak punya kakak,'' sangkal Momo terlihat marah.

'' Dia kakak Momo-chan,?''

'' Aku kira Momo-chan tidak punya kakak,?''

gumam pertanyaan dari para teman Momo di kelompok itu.

'' Sudah aku bilang, dia bukan Kakaku,'' ucap Momo makin marah mendengar gumaman teman-temannya.

'' Kamu tidak berubah sejak dulu, Mo-chan. Ah aku rindu masa-masa itu,'' ucap Naruto dengan nada kesinisan terdengar jelas di setiap katanya. '' Ah maaf, aku permisi dulu aku tidak ingin di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku membuat keributan,'' lanjut Naruto lalu menunduk kecil dan pergi melewati kelompok itu dengan sangat cuek seolah tidak ada kejadian yang baru saja di alamminya.

'' Dasar, sudah tenang aku saat dia tidak ada. Kenapa dia harus kembali dan menghancurkan hariku,'' dengus marah Momo.

'' Sudahlah, ayo lanjukan jalan kita,'' sang Kaichou mengintrupsi dan mulai berjalan mendahului kelompoknya.

' Siapa pemuda itu, walau aura manusia yang aku rasakan, namun ada aura lain juga terasa darinya. Aku harus menyelidikinya dan jika berpotensi akan aku jadikan dia menjadi budaku,' batin pemilik nama asli Sona Sitri dan tersenyum menyeringai kecil yang tidak di lihat anggota kelompoknya.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya dan kali ini ada tujuannya yaitu taman belakang Academy Kuoh.

' Momo, heh' kenapa warna rambutmu tidak seperti Kaa-san saja. Warna rambutmu mengingatkanku akan sosok yang pernah membuatku kecewa, menorehkan luka yang mungkin tidak akan mudah terobati,' batin Naruto tersenyum sinis.

Naruto terus berjalan kearah taman belakah Academy Kuoh, dan setelah sampai dia langsung menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di taman itu untuk kemudian duduk di bawahnya dan tidur. Yah tidur, dia masih mengantuk walau sudah tidur seharian.

Terlelap dengan damai Naruto sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu dan pelajaran sudah di mulai. Sampai kehadiran seseorang yang mendatanginyapun tidak ia rasakan.

'' Ehem,''

Deheman seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan kaca mata beningnya membingkai mata violetnya, mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang sedang lelap dalam mimpi.

'' Ehemm,''

Sekali lagi gadis itu berdehem mencoba sekali lagi membangunkan Naruto namun Naruto tidak kunjung bangun juga hingga perempatan muncul di sudut kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah kesal.

'' Cih, bangsat kalian. Kalau mau menusuku dari belakang, jangan memberi harapan memuakan itu padaku,!''

Sang gadis tersentak kaget mendengar Naruto berucap dengan mata masih terpejam dan juga nada yang terdengar dingin juga raut wajah yang mengeras.

' Apa dia bermimpi,? Atau pura-pura tidur,?' batin gadis itu penuh tanya.

'' Kalian telah mengecewakanku, menorehkan luka di dalam hatiku dan tidak akan pernah bisa di obati. Perbuatan kalian tidak akan pernah kumaafkan,'' desisi dingin Naruto di tidurnya dan membuat gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang dari tadi didepannya menatap cemas dan khawatir.

'' U-Uzumaki-san,'' gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya mencoba membangunkan Naruto.

'' Bangsaat,!'' triak Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung mencekal tangan gadis ketua Osis yang dari tadi mencoba membangunkannya dan langsung berdiri seraya mengarahkan kunai cabang tiga yang entah di dapatnya dari mana kearah leher gadis Hairees keluarga Sitri itu hingga hampir menusuknya jika kesadarannya tidak kembali.

'' Eh,!'' Sona, nama gadis itu terpekik tertahan karena kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung menghunuskan senjata tajam kearah lehernya.

Naruto melebarkan matanya atas tindakannya sendiri, reflek yang sejak dulu di latih di tambah mimpi buruk yang kembali dari masa lalunya menjadikannya hampir gelap mata.

'' Ma-maaf a-aku tidak sengaja,'' Naruto meminta maaf dengan sangat lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tangan Sona dan menyingkirkan Kunainya kemudian menyimpannya kembali di balik bajunya.

'' Maaf, terbawa mimpi buruk sampai hampir melukaimu,nona-san,'' Naruto membungkukan badanya sejenak dengan sangat menyesal karena hampir menghilangkan nyawa orang tidak bersalah yang belum di kenalnya.

'' U-Uzumaki-san kamu baik-baik saja,?'' Sona terlihat khawatir sampai menghiraukan ucapan maaf dari Naruto.

'' Naruto, panggil saja Naruto dan ya aku baik-baik saja, mungkin aku hanya kecapaian gara-gara penerbangan yang sangat melelahkan,'' jawab Naruto dan memijat pelan tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

'' Maaf, Nona-san,..''

'' Souna Sitori, panggil saja Souna,''

'' Maaf Souna-san membuatmu kaget dan hampir mati tadi, dan ah sepertinya pelajaran sudah di mulai, aku permisi dulu kekelas,'' sekali lagi Naruto meminta maaf dan pamit untuk kekelasnya kembali.

'' Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi, kalau kurang enak badan istirahat saja di UKS dan juga tolong jangan membawa senjata tajam kesekolah,'' balas Sona mencoba memaklumi dan menegur.

'' Ah iya, baiklah aku permisi dulu,'' Naruto berjalan kearah gedung sekolahnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan masih memikirkan mimpi buruk yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

' Cih, kalian yang berbuat, aku yang menderita,' batin Sinis Naruto.

Sona memandang datar punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh dan menghilang di koridor, walaupun pandangannya datar namun dia sedikit khawatir dengan remaja yang baru di kenalnya itu.

' Kejadian buruk apa yang pernah di alami olehmu Naruto-san,? Sampai terbawa mimpi seperti itu,?' batin Sona penuh tanya.

Akhirnya Sona juga berjalan kearah sekolahan karena tugas keliling mengecek siswa-siswi yang membolos telah selesei.

Sona masuk kekelasnya dan sedikit kaget melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah duduk di bangku sudut paling belakang dan matanya kosong. Dia keget juga karena ternyata Naruto sekelas dengannya. Sona berjalan ke bangkunya setelah di izinkan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar dan duduk dengan tenang mencoba mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Waktu silih berganti dan tidak terasa jam pelajaranpun telah usai dan sekarang waktunya untuk pulang.

Naruto melirik pesan yang baru masuk ke smartphonenya.

_'' Bunuh beberapa iblis liar yang meresahkan di kota Kuoh, menurut informasi yang aku dapat mereka tinggal di sebuah pabrik tua di areal pinggiran kota. Mereka kira-kira berjumlah sekitar lima ekor. Nah Naruto ini permintaan terakhirku dan ini permintaan dari klien kita yang keluarganya di culik mereka,'' _

Isi pesan singkat itu langsung di hapus Naruto, setelah memasukan smartphonenya ke kantung celananya dia bangkit dan keluar dari kelas bergegas untuk pulang dan menyiapkan semua keperluan yang akan di gunakannya.

Sona terus melihat kearah Naruto dari mulai mengeluarkan hpnya hingga berjalan keluar, namun dia melihat Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas, terlihat walau sekilas pandangan Naruto melunak dan menyinis.

'' Minggir jangan berdiri di depan pintu, kau menghalangi jalanku,!'' seru gadis berambut putih sepunggung dan beraset lumayan dengan penuh amarah, entah apa penyebabnya gadis itu jika bertemu dengan Naruto amarahnya selalu meningkat.

'' Cih, terserah kamu saja Imoutoku yang manis,'' balas Naruto dingin sedingin es di dalam es dawet Banjarnegara. Hal yang tidak pernah di dengar oleh gadis berambut putih di depan Naruto selama pertengkaran mereka selama ini. Naruto berucap dingin karena teringat mimpi buruknya setelah melihat rambut gadis bernama Momo Hanakai yang tidak lain adalah adiknya.

Sejenak Momo tertegun sampai kesadarannya kembali. '' Jangan panggil aku Imoutomu karena aku bukan adikmu,!''

Naruto tidak menggubris protesan adiknya dan nyelonong menerobos keluar kelas.

'' Dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab,'' sungutnya kesal.

'' Momo ada apa,? Kenapa kamu marah-marah,?'' tanya Sona datar setelah dia menghampiri Bishopnya itu.

'' Ah, tidak Kaichou. Maaf membuat keributan,'' balas Momo dan meminta maaf.

'' Sudahlah, ada urusan lebih penting kita berkumpul di ruangan Osis,'' ucap tegas Sona.

.

Naruto berjalan kearah motor putihnya yang terparkir dengan gagah di halaman parkir Academy Kuoh, menaiki motornya lalu memasukan kunci ke lubang kontaknya dan memutarnya lalu menstarter motor itu.

Memanaskan mesin motornya sebentar sebelum melesat pergi dari halaman Kuoh Academy di ikuti tatapan beberawa wanita yang kagum.

Di suatu ruang di Academy Kuoh nampak kelompok dari OSIS sedang mengadakan rapat kecil.

'' Hari ini kita mendapat misi menggantikan tugas klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib untuk membasmi Iblis liar, karena mereka sedang mempersiapkan untuk Rating Game yang akan mereka lakukan besok malam. Jadi seluruh anggota OSIS harus turun membasmi mereka,'' Sona sang ketua OSIS memberitaukan tugas mereka.

'' Maaf Kaichou, aku, Reya, Ruroka, dan Benia tidak bisa ikut. Kami harus menyeleseikan tugas dari Kaichou yang harus di kumpulkan besok pagi-pagi. Jadi kami minta izin untuk tidak ikut,'' ucap gadis berambut merah hati (bukan Pink) meminta Izin dan di ikuti anggukan para gadis yang ikut di sebut namanya.

'' Apa tidak bisa di seleseikan setelah misi selesei,?'' tanya Sona datar.

'' Kemungkinan tidak bisa, melihat masih sangat banyak tugasnya yang belum di garap,'' balas gadis bernama Tomoe Meguri itu.

'' Huft, baiklah kalian boleh tidak ikut tapi tugas yang aku berikan kepada kalian harus di seleseikan,'' Sona akhirnya membolehkan mereka tidak ikut karena banyak tugas mereka yang belum di seleseikan.

'' Terima kasih, Kaichou,'' ucap serempak Tomoe, Reya, Ruroka, dan Bennia.

'' Tsubaki, Saji, Tsubasa, Momo persiapkan diri kalian, kita tidak tau ada berapa dan seberapa kuat musuh yang akan kita hadapi,'' ucap Tegas Sona.

'' Hai,'' balas Saji, Momo, Tsubasa dan Tsubaki serempak.

Malam telah tiba dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, dan di sebuah kamar apartemen di lantai lima seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sebahu dan memiliki sepasang mata berbeda warna tengah mengecek sebuah senapan yang akan dia gunakan.

' Klek, crek klak,'

pemuda itu memasukan _megazin _ ke kamar pluru yang ada di senapan tersebut dan mengokangnya.

'' Saatnya beraksi,'' gumam pemuda tersebut. Lalu memasukan senapan itu kesebuah tas gitar lalu menggendongnya.

Keluar dari kamar aprtemennya pemuda itu kemudia pergi turun lewat pintu darurat dan dengan kemampuan Ninjanya dia langsung loncat turun kelantai bawah melewati celah antar tangga. Dengan mengalirkan Chakra kekakinya untuk memperkuat kakinya saat mendarat di lantai paling bawah.

Melesat kearah Basement, pemuda itu kemudian menaiki motor putih kesayangannya, menstarternya tanpa memanaskan dulu pemuda itu langsung melesat kencang dari pelataran parkir basement Apartemennya.

Jaket putih berhodi yang di punggungya bergambar kepala naga berwarna hitam berkibar liar karena kencangnya ia mengendarai motornya dan menampakan kaos biru yang di gunakan sebagai dalaman.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu telah sampai di gudang tua tempat tujuannya.

'' Huh, mereka juga ada disini rupanya,'' gumam Naruto lalu turun dari motornya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk senapan dari tas gitarnya, memasang teleskop dan peredamnya lalu ia menggendong senapan itu dan meloncat tinggi keatas sebuah tiang listrik yang lumayan tinggi dan mengekspos seluruh area tempat tujuannya tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun.

'' Mereka lumayan kuat menghadapi mereka,'' gumam Naruto seraya mengambil senapan di punggungnya.

Naruto menatap lurus kehalaman pabrik tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, disana dia melihat tim dari orang yang di kenalnya tengah melawan tiga iblis liar yang sudah berubah menjadi monster berbentuk Kuda, Beruang dan macan.

'' It's Show Time,'' Naruto lalu memposisikan senapannya siap menembak dengan teleskop telah membidik ke salah satu iblis liar yang tengah melawan sosok yang sangat di kenalnya dan terlihat tidak imbang di mana si Iblis liarnya lebih unggul.

Ketempat pertarungan di halaman pabrik tua.

'' Kaichou, mereka lumayan kuat,'' ucap pemuda berambut pirang lurus kepada ketuanya.

'' Saji bertahanlah, kita harus mengalahkan mereka demi misi yang di percayakan Mauo-sama kepada kita,'' sang Kaichou membalas ucapan dari Saji dengan masih menembakan demonic powernya keiblis berbentuk beruang.

Sona sang Kaichou tengah menghadapi iblis berbentuk Beruang seorang diri, sang Queen menghadapi iblis berbentuk Kuda dengan Saji, dan Tsubasa menghadapi iblis berbentuk macan bersama Momo.

'' Momo,! Awas,!'' seru Tsubasa memperingati, pasalnya sang iblis macan tengah melesat kearah Momo dan siap melepaskan tinjunya ke perut Momo.

'' Kena kau,'' ucap sang iblis macan dan tinjunya tepat mengenai perut Momo.

' Bught, Brak,'

tubuh Momo melayang menghantam dinding dengan keras hingga menghancurkan dinding itu.

'' Ugh,'' lenguh Momo dan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, belum juga tenang, Momo melebarkan matanya saat iblis liar itu melesat cepat kearahnya dan menyerangnya dengan cakarnya yang telah memanjang.

'' Mati Kau,!?'' serunya dan mengarahkan cakarnya tepat kearah Momo.

Rekan-rekannya nampak Shok dan tidak bisa membantu banyak karena mereka sedang menghadapi musuh masing-masing sedangkan Tsubasa tidak bisa bergerak cepat mengingat dirinya adalan seorang benteng.

Diatas tiang listrik, rahang Naruto mengeras dan matanya menajam melihat seseorang yang ingin selalu di jaganya tengah menghadapi bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik platuk senapannya dan mengokangnya hingga lima pluru berwarna putih melesat cepat kearah iblis liar yang sedang melayangkan cakarnya kearah Momo.

' Ckling, creek klek, ckling,'

suara pluru keluar dari ujung senapan dan suara kokangan senapan mengingat senapan yang di gunakan bukanlah senapan Otomatis atau Semi Otomatis melainkan manual bolt.

' Crass, Crass, Crass, Crass, Crass,'

Peluru putih yang sepertinya terbuat dari cahaya itu tepat mengenai sang iblis liar di bagian kepala dan bagian badannya.

'' Aaaarrrrrgggghh,'' iblis liar itu mengerang sakit dan sedetik kemudian menghilang mengurai menjadi debu.

Sontak kelompok Sona langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara dan mereka shok melihat iblis liar itu telah mati dan Momo sudah berdiri memegangi perutnya menahan sakit.

' Ckling,ckling,ckling,ckling,ckling,'

Naruto menembakan sisa pelurunya kearah dua iblis liar yang tersisa dan tepat mengenai mereka dengan telak.

' Aaaatrrrrrghh,'

' Aaarrrrghhh,'

Dua iblis liar berbentuk Beruang dan Kuda langsung mengurai menjadi debu begitu peluru Naruto tepat mengenai bagian vitalnya. Mereka hanya bisa mengeluarkan teriakan pilu saat menghadapi ajalnya.

' Crrrekk Swus, Klack,'

Naruto mengokang dan mengeluarkan selonsong terakhir pelurunya yang telah kosong.

'' Cih tidak membawa peluru cadangan, padahal masih ada,'' gumam Naruto menurunkan senapannya.

Di tempat Sona,

Sona dan kelompoknya nampak bingung akan musuhnya yang tiba-tiba lenyap menjadi debu.

'' Kaichou, siapa yang membunuh mereka,?'' tanya sang Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

'' Aku juga tidak tau, Tsubaki,'' Balas Sona dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang telah membunuh target mereka.

'' Momo, kamu tidak apa-apa,? Maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu tadi,'' Tsubasa menghampiri Momo dan membantunya berjalan ketempat kelumpoknya berkumpul.

'' Tidak apa-apa, Tsubaki-senpai aku baik-baik saja,'' balas Momo walau masih terlihat raut wajahnya menahan sakit.

'' Momo, kamu tidak apa-apa,? Dan kamu tau siapa yang membunuh mereka,?'' tanya sang Kaichou datar namun terdengar khawatir.

'' Aku baik-baik, dan aku juga tidak tau siapa yang membunuh mereka,'' jawab Momo yang sudah sampai di tempat kelompoknya.

Karena sedang mencari siapa yang membantu mereka, mereka menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan tanpa mereka sadari dua iblis liar berbentuk Minotor menembakan demonik power yang sangat besar kearah mereka.

Sona yang tiba-tiba merasakan bahaya langsung menengok kebelakang kearah pabrik tua dan matanya langsung melebar melihat dua iblis liar berbentu Minotor siap menembakan demonic powe berukuran jumbo.

'' Mati Kalian,!'' seru dua Minotor itu dan menembakan demonic powernya kearah tim Sona.

'' Menghindar,!'' triakan Sona menggema menyuruh para bidaknya untuk menghindar dengan cepat.

Semuanya langsung menghindar kecuali Momo yang masih terluka hingga tidak bisa menghindar.

Momo langsung menutup matanya pasrah sedangkan yang lainnya melebarkan matanya.

'' Momo, menghindar,!'' seru seluruh panik melihat Momo tidak bergerak sedangkan bola demonic power berukuran jumbo sudah sangat dekat dan akan mengenainya telak.

Naruto menatap garang kearah bola demonic power yang akan mengenai sosok yang sangat di bencinya karena rambutnya selalu mengingatkan rasa sakit yang pernah di torehkan oleh wanita yang warna rambutnya mirip dengannya, namun juga di sayanginya karena sudah di anggap adik yang akan selalu di lindunginya.

'' Cih, kalian akan menyesal,'' geram Naruto lalu mengeluarkan chakra petirnya untuk melindunginya dan untuk mempercepat pergerakannya.

Naruto menghilang dari atas tiang listrik, tempat dia berdiri dan muncul di depan Momo yang langsung dipeluknya dan memperbesar chakra petirnya guna melindungi mereka sesaat sebelum dua bola demonic power menghantam mereka.

'' Boooooooooommmmmmmmm,''

ledakan sangat besar terjadi saat dua serangan itu mengenai targetnya.

'' Momo,!'' Sona dan para budaknya berteriak khawatir.

'' Hahaha, pasti mereka langsung mati,'' ucap sang Minotor yang seluruh tubuhnya berwarna Hijau.

'' Tentu, tidak ada yang bisa menghindari serangan kombinasi kita,'' balas Minotor yang tubuhnya berwarna Merah.

Yah, dua Minotor itu kembar hanya warna tubuhnya saja yang berbeda.

Asap akibat ledakan masih mengepul pekat, dan dari asap itu keluar suara seperti banyak sengatan listrik.

' Zrrrrt, zzrrrrt, brrzzzt, criit,'

'' Minotor, iblis berbentuk banteng yang telah kabur dari tuannya. Dengan kekuatan yang sudah hampir menyamai mantan majikannya, kalian berbuat seenaknya dan memangsa manusia,'' ucap Naruto dari dalam asap yang kian menipis.

Sona nampak menajamkan pendengarannya dan penglihatannya mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

'' Si-siapa kau,!'' triak Minotor merah,

'' Tunjukan dirimu,!'' imbuh Minotor hitam.

'' Hah, walaupun kalian kuat, kalian bodoh juga,'' balas Naruto yang kini mulai terlihat karena asap yang mengepul akibat ledakan mulai menghilang.

Mata seluruh kelompok Sona melotot shok begitu juga dua Minotor yang melihat hasil serangannya tidak membunuh Targetnya.

Terlihat Naruto masih memeluk Momo posesif, seakan tidak mau melepas pelukannya. Petir yang melindungi Naruto dan Momo perlahan menghilang.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang kearah dua Minotor yang masih shok.

Perlahan mata kiri Naruto yang berwarna Onix berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar pelan.

Momo yang tidak merasakan sakit dan merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya akhirnya membuka matanya dan hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah kaos biru yang asing baginya, lalu dia mendongakan kepalanya dan dia melihat surai pirang yang amat di kenalnya dan sepasang mata berbeda warna yang menatap kebelakang dengan tajam.

'' Na-Naruto,'' lirih Momo yang masih di dengar Naruto.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara dan dia melihat sepasang mata Biru-Hijau yang nampak sendu.

Tidak membalas panggilannya, Naruto hanya memberikan senyum menenangkan.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, namun sepertinya gadis yang di peluknya enggan melepas pelukannya.

'' Huft,'' Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu membuat heandseal yang sangat simple.

'' Kagebunshin no Jutsu,'' ucap Naruto.

' Pof,Pof,Pof,'

Muncul tiga clon yang mirip dengan Naruto di kanan kirinya.

'' Seleseikan dengan cepat dan efesien,'' perintah Naruto pada para bunshinnya.

'' Roger,'' balas para bunsin Naruto lalu masing-masing mengambil sebuah kunai dari balik jaketnya dan kemudian melesat kearah Iblis Minotor.

'' Jangan harap kalian bisa mengalahkan kami,!'' seru Minotor berwarna merah dan mereka melesat kearah bunshin Naruto dengan kampak siap terayun.

' Trang, Trang,'

dua bunshin Naruto menahan kampak dari duo Minotor itu sedangkan bunshin yang bebas lalu menebas kearah Minotor merah dengan kunai cabang tiga yang telah di aliri elemen angin hingga terlihat memanjang seperti sebuah belati.

' Craasshhh,'

serangan bunshin yang bebas itu tepat mengenai perut Minotor merah dan membuat luka menganga di sana, di luka menganga itu menguar aura hitam keunguan seperti asap.

'' Aaarrrggghhh, sakiiit,'' teriak Monotor merah sampai tersungkur di tanah.

'' Kurang ajar, kubunuh Kalian,!'' Minotor hitam tidak terima dan menarik dan menebas lagi kampalnya kearah bunshin Naruto yang tadi menahan kampaknya.

' Poft,'

karena kaget dengan serangan dadakan, bunshin itupun tertebas dan menghilang menjadi asap.

'' Huh, cuma segitu kekuatannya,'' remeh Minotor Hitam yang melihat serangan kecilnya sukses mengenai sasarannya.

'' Cih, seranganmu menyakitkan, akan aku balas puluhan kali lipat seranganmu,'' ucap Minotor Merah yang kini telah berdiri dan rasa sakit akibat tebasan bunshin Naruto tidak dirasanya.

Sona masih membulat shok melihat orang yang baru di kenalnya dapat menggandakan diri dan melukai iblis sekelas Minotor dengan mudah.

'' Oh iya,? Tapi maaf, boss tidak mengijinkan kami bermain-main, jadi maaf kami akan melenyapkan kalian dengan cepat,'' balas dua bunshin Naruto dan sama-sama membuat heand seal.

'' Hahaha, melenyapkan kami,? Jangan harap kalian bisa,!'' tawa meremehkan Minotor merah lalu membuat bola demonic power yang besar.

'' Bermimpilah bisa melenyapkan kami,!'' timpal Minotor Hitam yang juga membuat bola demonic power yang sama besarnya.

'' Kalian saja yang bermimpi,'' balas Bunshin Naruto.

'' Katon : Goryuuka No Jutsu,''

'' Fuuton : Furyuujin ''

seru kedua bunshin Naruto meneriakan jutsunya dan masing-masing menyemburkan angin dan api dalam insensitas yang sangat besar, angin dan api yang mereka semburkan memadat menjadi dua ekor Naga yang sangat besar dan kedua Naga itu melesat bersama-sama kearah Minotor hitam dan Merah.

Kedua Minotor yang belum siap menerima serangan karena masih mengkonsentrasikan pada bola demonic power masing-masing.

Kedua Naga buatan bunshin Naruto melesat cepat kearah duo Minotor.

' Kabuuuuummmmm,'

ledakan besar terjadi saat kedua naga itu mengenai bola demonic power yang sedang di buat oleh kedua Minotor dan juga mengenai kedua Minotor itu.

Kedua bunshin Naruto belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan malah membuat heandseal yang sama.

Setelah selesei membuat heandseal, mereka berdua mengangkat tangannya keatas dan dari tubuh mereka keluar listrik yang lumayan besar dan menguar ke langit.

Seketika awan menjadi mendung dengan petir menjilat di skujur awan.

'' Ugh, butuh lebih dari ini untuk membunuh kami,'' suara Minotor menggema dari balik asap bekas ledakan jutsu Naruto.

'' Argh, benar-benar akan kami bunuh kalian,'' ucap marah sang Minotor tidak tau bahaya apa yang akan mendatangi mereka.

Asap akibat ledakan kini mulai menghilang dan terlihat Minotor merah dan hitam nampak terluka cukup parah.

'' Sudah ku duga,'' gumam salah satu bunshin.

'' Raiton : Kirin ''

ucap kedua bunsin Naruto bersamaan dan dari balik awan keluar seekor naga yang amat besar dan panjang dan itu terbuat dari petir.

'' Apa,!'' kaget dua Minotor melihat naga petir yang amat besar keluar dari langit.

Kedua bunshin Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menunjuk lurus kedua Minotor, seketika naga petir alami itu melesat lurus kearah dua Minotor yang masih tidak bergerak karena luka dari jutsu bunshin Naruto sebelumnya masih sangat di rasanya dan hampir seluruh tubuh mereka.

' Blennddduuuuuuuunnnnnnggggg,'

ledakan yang teramat besar terjadi dan Asap mengepul pekat lebih pekat dari serangan sebelumnya. Saking besarnya ledakan sampai-sampai bagian depan pabrik tua yang ada disana terkena ledakan dan hancur.

Asap kian menipis tertiup angin yang lumayan agak kencang malam itu, setelah asap menghilang terlihat kawah yang besar hasil ledakan jutsu Kirin buatan bunshin Naruto dan di kawah itu sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan alias sang Minotor telah tewas.

'' Hahaha, lihat jutsu buatanku berhasil membunuh mereka,'' bunshin Naruto yang pertama membanggakan dirinya.

'' Heh, itu karena jutsu buatanku,'' Bunshin kedua tidak mau kalah.

'' Huh, buatan kitalah,'' ucap bunshin pertama.

'' Terserah, ayo lapor ke Boss,''

Kedua bunshin Naruto berjalan ke Naruto yang asli.

'' Boss, kami telah menyeleseikannya dengan dengan cepat dan evesien,'' kedua bunshin Naruto melapor seperti seorang tentara.

Naruto menengok kearah bunshinnya,

'' Kalian berlebihan, aku yang terkena imbasnya,'' ucap Naruto menangis anime dan terlihat wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

'' Go-gomen, kami hanya melaksanakan perintah boss saja,'' kedua bunshin Naruto ketakutan melihat tampang Naruto yang seperti hantu.

'' Tapi dengan satu jutsu saja bisakan, misalnya langsung pake Kirin,?'' tanya Naruto lesu.

'' Go-gomen, kami pergi dulu, jaa,'' cepat-cepat kedua bunshin Naruto menghilang mengepul menjadi asap putih.

'' Huh, dasar bunshin tidak bertanggung jawab,'' kesal Naruto.

Sona dan para anggotanya masih menganga shok melihat dahsyatnya jutsu Naruto.

'' Ne, Mo-chan mau sampai kapan memelukku terus,?'' tanya Naruto tidak bermaksud menggoda.

Tidak menjawab tapi malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan tubuhnya bergetar dan sedikit terisak.

' Menangis,?' batin Naruto.

Sona yang telah sadar dari kagumnya berjalan kearah Naruto dan Momo di ikuti kelomponya.

'' Ehemm,'' Sona mengintrupsi Naruto yang masih memeluk budaknya.

' Hiks, hiks, hiks,'

terdengar ringikan tangis dari Momo yang masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

'' Momo ada apa,?'' tanya Naruto selembut mungkin dan mengelus surai putih milik Momo yang tiba-tiba membuat dadanya sakit.

Momo hanya menggeleng kecil di dada bidang Naruto.

'' Naruto-san, siapa dirimu sebenarnya,?!'' tanya datar namun tajam keluar dari mulut Sona.

'' Bolehkah aku pulang,?'' bukan menjawab malah bertanya balik.

'' Tidak boleh, kamu harus menjelaskan siapa di rimu dan apa tujuanmu melakukan itu,'' tuntut Sona dengan tegas dan tidak membolehkan Naruto pulang sebelum menjelaskan.

'' Ayolah, aku sudah sangat lelah. Ini kesadaran terakhirku sebelum pingsan,'' ucap Naruto memelas dan terlihat raut Naruto begitu kelelahan dan juga pucat.

'' Pokoknya tidak boleh, jelaskan semuanya dulu,!'' tegas Sona.

' Heih,' lenguh Naruto dan tubuhnya sedikit limbung.

Untung, Momo masih memeluk Naruto jadi dia tidak jatuh.

'' Ni-Nii-san tidak apa-apa,?'' tanya Momo khawatir dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur mereka saling mengenal, Momo memanggil Naruto dengan Nii-san.

Naruto mengurut keningnya yang lumayan pusing gara-gara ulah bunshinnya yang terlalu menguras chakranya untuk mengeluarkan tiga jutsu berank tinggi.

'' Yah, eh kamu tadi memanggilku apa,?'' Naruto mendengar panggilan Momo kepadanya.

'' Nii-san, jangan menggodaku,'' rengak Momo malu-malu dan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Naruto.

Sona dan yang lainnya melongo melihat tingkah manja dan malu-malu Momo yang berbanding terbalik dari saat mereka bertemu.

Naruto tersenyum sinis saat melihat pucuk kepala Momo yang berambut putih dan ingatannya kembali kepada sesosok gadis yang menghianatinya.

Namun senyum Naruto berubah menjadi senyum tulus mengingat siapa yang ada di pelukannya.

'' Ehemm, baiklah kamu boleh pulang tapi besok kamu harus menjelaskan pada kami di ruang OSIS,'' ucap Sona mengijinkan Naruto pulang walaupun dengan syarat.

'' Terserah kamu saja, Souna-san,'' balas Naruto cuek.

'' Ne, Mo-chan aku mau pulang, apa kamu mau aku antar pulang sekalian,?'' ucap Naruto menawarkan jasanya.

Momo menggelengkan kepalanya, '' Apa Nii-san akan pulang kerumah,?'' tanya polos Momo.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, '' Tidak, mungkin nanti. Nii-san akan pulang ke apartemen Nii-san,''

'' Kalau begitu aku ikut Nii-san,'' ucap Manja Momo.

'' Kalau begitu, ayo,'' balas Naruto dan merenggangkan pelukannya agar bisa berjalan.

Momo hanya mengikuti saja dan merangkul Naruto erat.

Sekali lagi Sona dan timnya melongo karena Naruto dan Momo terlihat sangat mesra bagai sepasang kekasih, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang baru ketemu seperti anjing dan kucing.

Naruto terus berjalan kearah motornya di parkir, setelah sampai dia mengambil tas gitar yang dia gantungkan di stang motornya, kemudian memasukan senapan yang dari tadi di gendongnya ke dalam tas gitar tersebut untuk selanjutnya di gendongnya, namun tidak jadi saat tangan putih mungil menarik tas gitar itu.

'' Biar aku yang membawakan,'' tawar Momo dan akan menggendongkan tas gitar itu di punggungnya namun tidak jadi juga saat tangan Naruto menahannya.

Naruto meletakan tas gitar itu di tanah, kemudian melepas jaket putihnya dan di pakaikan kebadan Momo.

'' Malam ini lumayan dingin,'' ucap Naruto yang telah selesei memakaikan jaketnya dan kemudian mengambil dan menyerahkan tas gitarnya pada Momo.

Naruto naik motor putih kesayangannya di ikuti Momo di belakangnya yang langsung memeluknya erat.

Menstarter motornya dan memanaskan sebentar sebelum dia melajukan motornya untuk pulang.

Di gerbang pintu pabrik tua, nampak Sona dan tiga anggotanya menatap kepergian Naruto dan Momo.

'' Kaichou, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Momo pergi dengannya,?'' tanya Tsubaki.

'' Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin Naruto-san orang baik. Lagi pula dia kakak Momo,'' jawab Sona datar seperti biasanya. ' Tapi wajahnya sedikit familiar,' lanjut Sona membatin.

Naruto mengendarai motornya tidak terlalu cepat karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan takutnya dia kecelakaan, yah kalau sendiri si tidak apa tapi adik kecilnya sedang membonceng di belakangnya, dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Angin malam menerpa kencang wajah tampan Naruto dan aslinya cukup dingin bagi sebagian Orang, namun sepertinya dia tidak merasakannya.

Naruto membelokan motornya memasuki pelataran parkir basement tempat apartemennya berada.

'' Mau sampai kapan memelukku terus,?'' ucap Naruto setelah memarkirkan motornya di tempat biasa dia parkir. '' Kita sudah sampai, Mo-chan,'' lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada lembut.

Sontak Momo langsung melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan turun dari motor Naruto dengan muka memerah.

'' Kamu lucu sekali, Mo-chan,'' Naruto tersenyum sinis karena ingatannya kembali ke gadis yang telah membuatnya sakit.

Momo sedikit menegang melihat senyuman sinis yang sejak dulu di perlihatkannya saat menatapnya sedikit lama.

Naruto turun dari motornya lalu meraih tas gitar yang ada di punggung Momo, '' Sini biar Nii-san yang membawa,'' ucap Naruto dan langsung menggendongnya setelah di ambilnya.

'' Ayo,'' Naruto merangkul Momo yang dari tadi hanya diam, menuntunnya masuk kedalam lift dan memencet nomor 5 dimana apartemennya berada.

Setelah sampai di lantai yang di tuju, Naruto berjalan kearah apartemennya namun kali ini tidak merangkul adiknya, membuka kuncinya dan kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya.

'' Masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri, Mo-chan,'' suruh Naruto dan membuka pintu apartemennya lebar.

Momo masuk kedalam dan matanya melebar melihat apartemen Naruto yang besar dan terlihat bersih.

'' Disini ada tiga kamar, namun tinggal dua karena aku memakainya satu. Tinggal pilih mana yang membuatmu nyaman,'' ucap Naruto lalu ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

' Greb,'

Baru memegang knop pintu kamarnya, sepasang tangan putih yang mungil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

'' Hei, ada apa Mo-chan,?'' tanya Naruto lembut dan mencoba melepas tangan yang memeluknya.

Seperti Tidak rela, Momo pemilik tangan yang memeluk Naruto malah kian menggeratkan pelukannya walaupun tas gitar yang di gendong Naruto sedikit menghalanginya.

Dengan agak memaksa akhirnya Naruto bisa melepas pelukan Momo lalu kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Momo yang malah terisak.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Momo lalu menghapus air mata di pipi putih Momo dengan ibu jarinya.

'' Ada apa,? Kenapa menangis,?'' tanya lembut Naruto.

'' Hiks, ke-kenapa dulu hiks Nii-san pergi meninggalkan kami,?'' tanya Momo yang masih mendongakan wajahnya menatap kearah Naruto dan air matanya mulai mengalir lagi.

'' Kenapa pergi meninggalkanku,? Kenapa tidak pamit dulu kepadaku,? Kenapa main pergi saja tidak menemuiku dulu,? Kenapa,? Kenapa,?'' tangis Momo langsung pecah saat dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Naruto tertegun melihat raut kerinduan dan kehilangan di matanya, tidak menunggu lama Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Momo dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya, yah Momo hanya setinggi dadanya saja.

'' Maaf,'' hanya kata itu yang dapat Naruto keluarkan dari mulutnya.

' hikss, hikss, hikss,'

Tangis Momo makin kencang, melihat itu Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan kian membenamkan wajah Momo di dadanya untuk meluapkan semua emosinya.

'' Maaf karena Nii-san dulu meninggalkan kalian, meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena Nii-san tidak pamit saat Nii-san pergi, Maaf karena tidak menemuimu dulu saat Nii-san pergi,'' ucap Naruto setelah merasakan Momo sedikit tenang.

Momo mendongakan kepalanya menatap kemata Naruto, terlihat mata Momo membengkak karena baru saja menangis.

'' Kenapa Nii-san melakukan itu,? Apa Nii-san tidak menyayangiku,? atau Nii-san memang membenciku,?'' tanya Momo lagi dengan lirih.

Naruto diam sesaat mencari jawaban yang tepat. ' Apa aku harus memberi taunya,?' batin Naruto _Galau. _

'' Ya,'' akhirnya Naruto menjawab walaupun sangat singkat.

'' Ma-maksudnya,?'' Momo tidak mengerti, dia merasa taku, takut kalau alasan Naruto adalah membencinya.

'' Ya, Nii-san membencimu karena warna rambutmu mengingatkan Nii-san kepada perempuan yang telah menorehkan luka di hatiku yang mungkin akan sulit terobati,'' Momo menegang mendengar jawaban Naruto dan perlahan air matanya mulai keluar.

'' Ya, Nii-san menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu dan selalu ingin melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Pernah Nii-san berharap saat kamu lahir dulu warna rambutmu seperti Kaa-san, jadi Nii-san bisa selalu melindungimu dari dekat tanpa melihat bayangnya yang selalu datang saat melihat warna rambutmu.

Namun ternyata warna rambutmu seperti Tou-san, sebenarnya Nii-san tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu hanya saja Nii-san tidak mau menyakitimu, melampiaskan rasa kecewa yang pernah Nii-san alami kepadamu,'' lanjut Naruto menjawab, matanya terlihat sendu dan terlihat semua perasaan yang pernah Naruto alami, mulai dari kehilangan, dendam, amarah, kekecewaan, rasa sakit, dihianati dan putus asa.

' Huuuuuuaaaaa, hikss, huuueeeeee, huuhuhu, hikss,''

Momo malah menangis lagi dan kini malah semakin kecang mendengar jawaban Naruto yang membuatnya bahagia dan juga sedih, dengan cepat dia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto lagi, dan menangis kencang disana.

'' Kenapa menangis lagi,?'' Naruto mengelus surai putih Momo di bagian kepala belakangnya.

'' A-aku kira Nii-san tidak menyukaiku, membenciku dan.. dan..''

'' Siapa bilang Nii-san membencimu,? Malah Nii-san berfikir kalau Mo-chan yang membenci Nii-san karena Mo-chan setiap bertatap muka dengan Nii-san selalu marah,'' ujar Naruto masih mengelus rambut Momo.

'' Kenapa Nii-san berfikir seperti itu,? Aku marah-marah karena ingin menarik perhatian Nii-san yang selalu datar dan dingin, aku hanya ingin bermain dan mengenal Nii-san karena aku mengagumi Nii-san, dan...'' ucap Momo menggantung dan seburat merah menjalar di pipi putihnya, lalu Ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

'' Dan,?''

'' Dan karena aku menyukai Nii-san,'' cicit Momo di dalam dekapan dada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Momo yang terkesan polos dan tulus.

'' Mo-chan menyukai Nii-san,?'' tanya Naruto akhirnya. Momo hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

'' Mungkin Mo-chan tidak menyukai Nii-san, tapi Mo-chan hanya kagum dan penasaran terhadap Nii-san,'' ucap Naruto dan langsung membuat Momo mendongak menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap kearahnya menuntut penjelasan dengan pandangannya.

'' Nii-san bukanlah sosok yang baik untuk di sukai ataupun di cintai, Nii-san menyimpan banyak rahasia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kamu terima, Nii-san menyimpan dendam yang besar dan tidak ingin kamu terbawa arus dendam Nii-san, dan juga Nii-san terlalu tua untuk menjadi kekasihmu,'' jelas Naruto dengan masih menatap Momo tepat di matanya.

'' Aku tidak peduli, menurutku Nii-san adalah sosok yang baik, walau rahasia Nii-san sangat banyak aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya, jika Nii-san menyimpan dendam yang besar aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemani Nii-san menyeleseikan dendam Nii-san dan juga, Nii-san tidaklah terlalu tua untukku, malah menurutku Nii-san cukup dewasa dan pengalaman untuk membimbingku. Dan itu sudah cukup untukku,'' ucap Momo akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan di mata Biru-Hijau milik Momo dan diam sesaat memikirkan semua ucapan Momo.

'' Mandilah ada air hangat di bathtube, itu akan menyegarkanmu karena sekarang penampilanmu sangat kacau,'' Suruh Naruto sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Momo dan tersenyum tulus.

Momo menangkap tangan Naruto yang mengacak pucuk kepalanya dan merengut cemberut.

'' Setelah misi terakhir Nii-san, Nii-san akan menjelaskan semua tentang Nii-san dan melihat apakah kamu masih menyukai Nii-san atau tidak,'' ucap Naruto akhirnya setelah di tuntut wajah cemberut Momo. '' Sekarang mandilah dulu, lalu tidur. Aku tidak ingin kamu terlambat ke sekolah,'' lanjut Naruto.

'' Misi terakhir,?'' tanya Momo tidak mengerti.

'' Yah, misi terakhir. Nanti pasti kamu akan mengerti,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Mmm, baiklah aku mandi tapi Nii-san janji setelah itu Nii-san ceritakaan semua rahasia Nii-san lalu menerima perasaanku,'' ucap Momo dengan nada kekanakan.

Naruto tersenyum, '' Nii-san janji,''

setelah itu Momo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menghelanafas saja.

Naruto juga masuk kekamarnya dan membereskan peralatan yang baru saja di gunakannya dan juga membereskan semua bajunya ke dalam lemari namun tidak lupa ia mengambil kaos dan celana untuk di pakai Momo, setelah itu dia naik ketempat tidur dan kesadaran yang dari tadi di tahan langsung hilang.

Sma Kuoh, jam pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi dan hampir seluruh muridnya terlah berhambur pulang, meski masih ada beberapa yang tinggal karena kegiatan Klub atau semacamnya.

Seperti yang di lakukan oleh anggota OSIS, seluruh anggotanya telah berkumpul di dalam ruang OSIS tidak terkecuali.

'' Momo dimana Naruto,? Kenapa dia tidak berangkat,?'' tanya sang ketua OSIS kepada gadis berambut putih yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama yang lainnya.

'' Nii-san ada di apaertemennya, katanya dia ada pertemuan dengan klien,'' jawab Momo.

'' Klien,? Memang kerja apa dia,? Dan tadi pagi kamu diantar dia kan,? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku dan menjelaskan tentang semalam,?'' tanya beruntun sang Kaichou karena tidak puas akan jawaban Momo.

'' Itu masih di rahasiakannya, dan tadi pagi Nii-san mengantarku namun dia buru-buru pergi karena harus mempersiapkan semuanya katanya,'' jawab Momo dan wajahnya bersemu merah mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dia bangun tidur.

Flash Back.

Momo PoV.

Aku langsung masuk kekamar mandi setelah percakapan penuh emosi dengan Naruto-kun, Nii-sanku. Ah aku merasa senang dan juga sedih mendengarkan ucapan Nii-san.

Senang karena ternyata Nii-san menyayangiku, sangat menyayangiku dan sedih karena ternyata diriku atau lebih tepatnya warna rambutku ternyata mengingatkan Nii-san kepada perempuan yang telah membuat Nii-san sakit dan itu membuatku...marah,? Yah marah kenapa warna rambutku tidak seperti warna rambut Kaa-chan, seperti harapan Nii-san. Marah kepada diriku sendiri karena ternyata dirikulah yang membuat Nii-san di hantui masalalunya dan marah karena aku tidak mengetahui itu sejak dulu.

Huft, aku membuka jaket putih milik Nii-san yang di pakaikannya padaku saat setelah selesei melawan iblis liar tadi, sebenarnya aku tidak tau bagai mana iblis liar itu di kalahkan karena aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidang milik Nii-san, rasanya sangat menenangkan saat aku bersandar di sana.

Aku memeluk erat jaket milik Nii-san, mencium aroma Nii-san yang masih menempel di jaket ini. Memang tidak ada bau parfum atau semacamnya di sana, tapi bau tubuh Nii-san langsuhlah yang menempel di jaket ini. Ugh, kenapa baru sekarang kamu dapat aku gapai Nii-san. Dari dulu aku selalu mencoba menarik perhatianmu dengan cara marah-marah tidak jelas kepadamu, yah walaupun seringnya Nii-san hanya diam dan kadang tersenyum... Sinis, seperti yang di tunjukannya tadi di parkiran. Rasanya sedih melihat Nii-san tersenyum sinis begitu saat menatap aku, tapi aku bertekad akan menghapus senyum sinis itu dan membuat Nii-san selalu tersenyum tulus juga akan membahagiakannya.

Aku menggantungkan jaket Nii-san ke gantungan yang ada di kamar mandi milik Nii-san, kemudian membuka baju sekolahku dan seterusnya mandi.

Selesei aku mandi aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk yang ada di kamar mandi lalu kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit sebatas dada sampai pahaku.

Aku melihat Nii-san telah menyiapkan baju untukku namun aku tidak memakai baju itu, aku langsung naik keatas tempat tidur Nii-san. Aku melihat raut kelelahan darinya, mungkin gara-gara membantai iblis liar tadi. Eh ngomong-ngomong iblis, aku adalah iblis reinkarnasi dari keluarga Sitri dan aku takut jika aku seorang iblis, Nii-san jadi membenciku dan menjauhiku.

Ah, aku buang pikiran tidak-tidak itu jauh-jauh, aku jelaskan dulu dan apa yang akan Nii-san tanggapi itu urusan nanti. Aku meraba wajah tampan Nii-san, aku telusuri garis tegas wajahnya dengan tanganku. Ah rasanya aku ingin menciumnya tapi aku tidak mau mencuri ciumannya, aku inginnya saat kita sama-sama sadar.

Setelah selesei mengagumi wajah Nii-san, aku melepas handuk yang melekat di tubuhku dan menjadikanku telanjang bulat, aku menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhku dan tubuh Nii-san. Di dalam selimut, aku memeluk tubuh Nii-san dan membaringkan kepalaku di atas dada bidangnya yang penuh dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk oleh latihan atau kegiatannya.

Aku langsung terlelap di dada bidang Nii-san sambil terus memeluknya erat.

' Ught,'

Aku mendengar lenguhan orang yang sangat dekat dan tubuh yang sedang aku tindih bergerak-gerak.

'' Mo-chan,?'' suara parau penuh tanya keluar dari bibir orang yang aku sangat sayangi, Nii-san.

'' Selamat pagi, Nii-chan,'' salamku, ugh sejak kapan aku menganti -san menjadi -chan,? Ah sudahlah mungkin gara-gara hormon senang yang aku alami jadi aku memanggilnya begitu.

'' Eh, pagi. Kok Mo-chan tidar di atas Nii-san, dan kenapa tidak pakai baju,?'' balas Nii-chan dan bertanya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

'' Momo ingin tidur dengan memeluk Nii-chan, dan aku tidak pakai baju karena tadi malem aku malas makai baju, jadi setelah aku mandi aku langsung tidur di dada Nii-chan,'' jawabku dengan sama sepertinya, wajah memerah tentunya.

'' Huh dasar, mandi sana nanti terlambat ke sekolah,'' Nii-chan mengelus pucuk kepalaku dan menyuruhku untuk mandi.

'' Mmm, gak mau mandi kecuali Nii-chan yang mandiin,'' tolaku dengan nada kekanakan ah kenapa aku bersifat seperti ini kepada Nii-chan ya,?.

'' Hei kan sudah besar, masa mau di mandiin tidak malu apa sama Nii-san,?'' aku melihat Nii-chan tersenyum geli.

'' Biarin, pokoknya aku maunya di mandiin Nii-chan, kalau tidak ya aku tidak mau mandi dan lebih baik tidur lagi,'' rajukku dan langsung merebahkan kepalaku di dada Nii-chan kemudian memejamkan mata untuk tidur lagi.

'' Ya sudah ayo Nii-san mandiin,'' mendengar ucapan Nii-chan aku langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur.

'' Beneran,?'' tanyaku memastikan.

'' Iya, Imoutoku yang kayak anak kecil,'' jawab Nii-chan menggodaku. Sontak aku langsung tepuk tangan dan berayun naik turun di atas tempat tidur Nii-chan dengan masih terduduk.

'' Sudah, jangan melakukan seperti itu. Ntar ada gempa yang menghancurkan apartemen Nii-san gara-gara kamu melakukan itu,'' ucap Nii-chan menahan pundaku yang masih naik turun.

Sontak wajahku langsung memerah, aku mengerti maksud Nii-chan tentang gempa. Yang dimaksud Nii-chan adalah dadaku yang lumayan besar -walau tubuhku kecil- berayun mengikuti tubuhku naik turun.

'' Nii-chan membuatku malu saja,'' ucapku menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

'' Makanya dari itu mandi sendiri biar tidak malu,'' ucap Nii-chan.

Ugh, kalau begini dia tidak akan memandikanku. Aku mengambil inisiatif, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Nii-chan aku menggenggam tangan Nii-chan dan menariknya kekamar mandi untuk memandikanku dan yak Nii-chan pasrah saja mengikuti kemauanku.

Akhirnya Nii-chan mau memandikanku, walaupun saat menyabuni dan menggosok tubuhku dia menghindari bagian-bagian yang terlarang tapi dia tetap memandikanku.

Setelah selesei mandi dan aku memakai sragam sekolahku yang kemarin aku pakai, Nii-chan langsung mengantarku ke sekolah namun dia tidak ikut masuk kesekolah, ada urusan dengan klien katanya.

Setelah turun dari motor putih Nii-chan, aku berjalan memasuki halaman Kuoh Academy dan aku mendengar suara motor Nii-chan berjalan menjauh.

Momo PoV End.

End Flash Back.

'' Momo, kamu sakit,? Kenapa wajahmu memerah,?'' tanya si ketua Osis melihat wajah Momo yang memerah.

'' Ti-tidak kaichou, aku tidak apa-apa,'' jawab Momo tergagap.

'' Sudahlah, malam ini kita akan mengawasi jalannya Rating Game kelompok klub penelitian ilmu gaib, jadi periapkanlah diri kalian untuk nanti malam,'' ucap Sona sang ketua Osis tegas.

'' Hai, Kaichou.'' ucap serempak seluruh anggota OSIS yang merupakan para budaknya.

Naruto, kini sedang berada di kamar apartemennya dan dia sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dia gunakan saat menjalankan misi terakhirnya.

Naruto telah menjejerkan semua alatnya di atas meja kerjanya di samping Nakas, yah walaupun semua alat itu 'hanya' ada kunai cabang tiga sebanyak liba biji saja, karena hanya kunai itu yang ada di kantung senjatanya dulu.

[ Naruto, pakai saja kekuatanku untuk menghadapi misi terakhirmu ]

tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

'' Ah Helios, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu,'' tanggap Naruto dan bibirnya tersenyum senang.

[ Tentu saja tidak pernah mendengar suaraku, karena aku tertidur dari saat perang besar dulu lebih tepatnya saat pertama kali kamu menggunakan kekuatanku ] ucap Suara yang di panggil Helios oleh Naruto.

'' berarti sudah sangat lama, dan sekarang kamu bangun dari tidurmu ada apa,?'' tanya Naruto.

[ Aku ingin kembali menemanimu, kawan.] jawab Helios.

'' Bukanya selama ini kamu menemaniku,? Helios,? Kamukan ada di dalam tubuhku,?'' Naruto sedikit bercanda.

[ Iya sih,]

'' Ada apa tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu,?'' tanya Naruto menanggapi tawaran Helios sebelumnya.

[ Karena aku ingin sedikit berguna untukmu Naruto, selama ini aku baru satu kali memberikan kekuatanku kepadamu ] jawab Helios.

'' Tidak perlu melakukan itu kamu juga sudah berguna untuku, berguna untuk menemaniku setiap saat dan bukanya kamu tidak memberikan kekuatanmu, hanya saja aku yang menolaknya bukan,?'' ucap Naruto.

[ Iya sih, tapi aku ingin melemaskan otot-ototku yang kaku karena terlalu lama tidur,] balas Helios.

'' Hahaha, memang jiwa bisa kaku juga ototnya ya,?'' tawa Naruto. '' Ok nanti kalau ada kejadian yang tidak di inginkan aku akan mengajakmu, teman,'' lanjut Naruto.

[ Huh, tentu bisa dan ok akan aku tunggu sampai waktu itu tiba, kawan ]

Helios memutus kontak percakapan mereka.

' Tok,tok,tok,'

terdengar pintu utama apartemen Naruto ada yang mengetuknya.

'' Sebentar,!'' seru Naruto dari dalam kamar.

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu utama apaertemennya dan membuka pintunya.

' Cklek,'

pintu terbuka, nampak di depan pintu laki-laki paruh baya berambut merah di bawah bahu, memiliki jenggot tipis berwarna merah bermata biru-hijau dan memakai setelan jas berwarna putih.

' Deg,'

Naruto tertegun, ternyata yang akan menjadi Kliennya adalah sosok yang amat di kenalnya, yang amat di hormatinya dan yang telah menolong dan membesarkannya.

Begitupun sosok laki-laki itu sedikit tertegun dan menatap penuh kearah Naruto, menjelaskan bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah benar pemuda yang pernah menjadi anaknya, bukan pernah memang sudah dianggap anaknya sampai kapanpun.

'' Ah maaf, mau mencari siapa,?'' tanya Naruto basa-basi setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

'' Naruto, kamu Narutokan,?'' tanya balik laki-laki itu menerka nama Naruto.

'' Ya ini aku, Naruto. Lord Gremory-sama,'' jawab Naruto menunduk.

' Greb,'

tak di sangka, laki-laki yang Naruto panggil Lord Gremory langsung memeluknya erat.

'' Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, sudah lama aku mencarimu. Maaf tentang kejadian itu sampai-sampai kamu pergi dari rumah,'' ucapan bahagia terdengar dari mulut Lord Gremory dan dia meminta maaf tentang kejadiannya dulu.

'' Ah sudahlah, jangan mengungkit masa lalu. Kita urusi urusan bisnis dulu,'' balas Naruto datar mendekati dingin.

'' Apa kamu masih belum memafkan mereka Naruto,?'' tanya Lord Gremory penuh sesal.

'' Belum,'' jawab dingin Naruto, ' dan mungkin tidak akan pernah ' batin Naruto. '' Mari masuk dan bicarakan bisnis yang akan aku lakukan,'' lanjut Naruto datar tidak dingin.

Lucius Gremory nama asli Lord Gremory mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

' Maafkan mereka, Naruto. Telah membuatmu kecewa,' batin Lucius.

'' Silahkan duduk, dan mau minum apa,? Sirup kopi, susu, teh,?'' tawar Naruto kini lebih normal nada suaranya.

'' Ah tidak perlu repot-repot, air putih saja,'' balas Lucius yang telah duduk di sofa putih Naruto.

'' Tidak apa, tunggu sebentar,'' Naruto lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil minuman untuk tamunya.

Beberapa saat Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi _tecko _yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan dua buah _cawan._

Naruto meletakan cawan itu di atas meja dan menuangkan cairan hijau yang ada di dalan tecko, teh hijau itulah yang sedang di suguhkan Naruto.

Naruto menyodorkan satu cawan ke depan Lucius dan satunya untuknya, setelah menyimpan nampan yang di guganakannya di bawah meja, Naruto duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Lucius.

'' Menurut informasi yang di berikan kepadaku aku di suruh menggagalkan pertunangan anak seseorang, apa itu pertunangan Rias,? Mengingat anda sendiri yang datang,'' tanya Naruto langsung ke misi yang akan di jalankannya.

'' Santai saja Naruto, kita minum saja tehnya dulu,'' Lucius mengambil cawan tehnya kemudian menggoyangkan sebentar dan menyeruputnya. '' Hmm, teh milikmu enak, Naruto,'' komentar Lucius setelah merasakan teh Naruto.

'' Terimakasih pujiannya, itu katanya teh terbaik di toko yang aku beli,'' balas Naruto.

'' Ne, kamu sekarang sedikit berubah, Naruto. terlihat lebih muda dari sebelum kamu mengembara dan aku juga tidak merasakan aura iblis darimu,'' ucap Lucius heran.

Naruto tersenyum getir, '' Yah aku berubah setelah aku pergi mengembara dulu dan di perjalanan aku ketemu sosok yang tidak terduga dan dia mengubahku menjadi anak kecil lagi untuk bisa menjalankan misi dari-Nya dan juga jiwa iblisku di segel-Nya sampai batas waktu yang tidak di ketahui,'' balas Naruto dan di selingi kebohongan.

'' Sosok misterius,? Apa kamu tau siapa dia,? Dan kenapa sampai harus menjadikanmu seperti itu,?'' tanya Lucius ingin tau.

'' Yah aku mengenal-Nya tentunya setelah dia memperkenalkan diri-Nya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tau siapa dia, dan karena misi yang di perintahkan -Nya padaku mengharuskan aku seperti ini,'' jawab Naruto. '' Ah lebih baik kita membicarakan misi yang akan aku jalankan dulu, baru kita mengobrol yang lain,'' lanjut Naruto lagi-lagi mengganti topik ke misi yang akan di jalaninya.

'' Baiklah, kalau itu maumu,'' balas Lucius namun ekspresinya tetap santai. '' Yah seperti informasi yang kamu ketahui, kamu di suruh untuk menggagalkan pertunangan lebih tepatnya pertunangan Rias dengan Riser Phenex. Rias tidak mencintai Riser karena sifat Riser yang arogan dan suka main wanita,'' Lucius mulai menjelaskan.

'' Rias sebenarnya sudah menolak pertunangan itu, namun Riser tidak mau menerimanya dan tetap menginginkan pertunangan itu akhirnya akan di adakan Rating Game untuk menentukannya, dan kalau Rias kalah dia harus bertunangan namun jika Riser yang kalah maka pertunangan itu akan di batalkan,''

Naruto masih mendengarkan.

'' Dan aku tidak yakin kalau Rias bisa menang, bukan berarti aku tidak percaya kepadanya namun Bidak Rias tidak lengkap sedangkan Riser punya bidak yang lengkap.

Dan ini juga permintaan dari Lord Phenex, Lord Phenex ingin memberi pelajaran untuk anaknya Riser Phenex agar tidak terlalu sombong dan arogan,''

'' Jadi Lord Gremory-sama mengorbankan Rias hanya untuk memberi pelajaran si Riser itu,?'' komentar Naruto setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Lucius.

'' Bukan begitu, ini juga pembelajaran untuk Rias agar lebih dewasa dan melatih kepemimpinannya berhubung dia calon pewaris tunggal Gremory.,'' balas Lucius. '' Dan jangan terlalu formal untukku Naruto, kamu masih aku anggap sebagai anakku, jadi panggil Tou-san saja,'' lanjutnya agar lebih akrab.

'' Tapi itu kurang sopan, Lord Gremory-sama,'' ucap Naruto kurang enak.

'' Ayolah, aku tidak ingin ada spasi antara kita,'' paksa Lucius.

'' Baiklah, Tou-sama,'' nyerah Naruto.

'' Hahaha, seperti itukan lebih baik,'' tawa Lucius

'' Ok aku akan mengambil misi ini, sekali-kali ingin bertemu Kaa-sama dan Rias-chan,'' Naruto menerima misi yang di berikan.

'' Bagus, aku akan menjemputmu jika waktunya tiba,'' ucap Lucius senang.

'' Tidak usah,'' Naruto mengambil Kunai cabang tiga dari balik bajunya. '' Tou-sama Jatuhkan saja kunai ini saat waktunya tiba,'' Naruto menyerahkan kunai itu pada Lucius.

'' Kunai,?'' tanya Lucius sambil mengangkat dan memperhatikan kunai pemberian Naruto.

'' Ya, bagaimanapun aku seorang Ninja, dan juga hanya itu yang bisa aku gunakan,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Baiklah aku akan simpan ini,'' Lucius kemudian menyimpan kunai pemberian Naruto kebalik jasnya.

'' Naruto, apa kabarmu dan ceritakan kisahmu selama mengembara,'' ucap Lucius memulai pembicaraan ringan.

Mereka akhirnya memulai pembicaraan panjang dan lumayan lama.

Di aula utama keluarga Gremory nampak Ramai, tempat itu telah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta yang megah, ada altar kecil di bagian tengahnya.

Di atas altar itu berdiri dua orang berbeda gender, yang pertama laki-laki berambut pirang berwajah tampan namun brengsek, memakai setelan tuxedo berwarna putih, yang kedua adalah seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung, berwajah ayu, mata biru-hijaunya nampak sayu, dia memakai gaun pengantin berwarna merah seperti warna rambutnya.

Di lihat sekilas, penampilan mereka kurang serasi karena pakaian mereka tidak sama.

Mereka berdua adalah Riser Phenex dan Rias Gremory, Rias kalah dalam Rating Game yang mereka lakukan jadi dia harus menerima bertunangan denga Riser.

Di ruang aula itu tidak hanya mereka berdua, tetapi ada semua keluarga besar dari kedua orang yang bersangkutan dan para undangan dari kalangan atas hingga bawah.

'' Rias, penolakanmu menjadi sia-sia dan kamu akan tetap menjadi miliku dan akan aku robek keperawananmu saat malam pertama dengan keras,'' ucap Riser penuh kemenangan.

Rias kaget, namun dia hanya pasrah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

'' Ne, mulai saat ini kita bertunangan,'' ucap Riser lalu meraih tangan Rias dan memasukan sebuah cincin berlian kejari manisnya.

' Brak,'

Riser tidak jadi memasukan cincin itu kejari Rias saat tiba-tiba pintu utama aula itu di dobrag dengan paksa, dan semua tamu undangan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara.

Mata Rias melebar saat melihat siapa orang yang mendobrag pintu aula, '' Issei,?'' gumam Rias tidak percaya.

'' Buchou,! '' triak pemuda berambut coklat yang mendobrag pintu. '' Untuk semua iblis kelas tinggi di sini, dan saudara Buchou, Maou-sama, aku Hyoudou Issei dari Kuoh Academy,aku datang untuk mengambil Buchou Rias Gremory-sama,'' lanjut Issei berseru lantang.

Aula menjadi riuh, karena seruan dari pemuda bernama Issei. Issei berjalan kearah altar dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan yang mengikutinya dari setiap tamu undangan.

'' Ara-ara, akhirnya kamu datang juga,'' ucap sang Queen dari Rias.

'' Kau terlambat,'' ucap datar gadis loli berambut putih.

Tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang akan menghentikan Issei.

'' Issei-kun, serahkan semua ini kepada kami,'' ucap pemuda berambut pirang berwajah cantik yang telah berdiri di depan orang yang menghalangi Issei.

'' Kalian, terimakasih,'' ucap Issei tulus, lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya dan menaiki altar tempat dimana Rias dan Riser berada.

'' Huh ternyata cuma iblis rendahan yang datang mengacaukan pestaku,'' ucap sinis Riser.

'' Riser Phenex, aku akan melawanmu dan membawa Buchou pulang bersamaku,!'' tantang Issei penuh keyakinan.

'' Issei,'' gumam lirih Rias.

'' Ehem, maaf mengganggu. Riser-kun sebenarnya sebelum kamu membawa Rias-chan ada satu ujian untukmu, yaitu kamu harus bisa mengalahkan satu petarung yang telah aku pilih tapi sepertinya kamu sedang sibuk,'' pria paruh baya berambut merah panjang berjenggot merah tipis menyela situasi yang ada di atas altar.

'' Maksud Lord Gremory-sama aku belum boleh bertunangan dengan Rias begitu,?'' tanya Riser tidak suka.

'' Boleh tapi setelah melawan orang pilihanku,'' jawab Lord Gremory sambil tersenyum tenang.

'' Baiklah, mana orang itu aku akan melawannya,'' ucap Riser arogan.

'' Tapi mungkin sebelumnya kamu melawan pemuda yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya itu dulu,'' ucap Lucius menunjuk ke Issei. '' Tenang saja, kamu di perbolehkan menggunakan airmata Phoenix setelah melawan si kaisar naga merah,'' lanjutnya.

'' Cih, cuma iblis rendahan seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa melukaiku,'' sombong Riser.

'' Ne Issei-kun, sudah siap,?'' tanya Lucius Gremory.

'' Apapun untuk Buchou tentu saja siap,'' jawab mantap Issei.

'' Grayfia teleport mereka ke arena,'' perintah Lucius.

'' Wanita berpakaian maid berambut putih lalu naik keatas altar.

'' Baik Lord Gremory-sama,''

Grayfia lalu meneleport Issei dan Riser ke sebuah arena pertarungan.

*skip, sama kayak di canon tapi dengan Issei yang kalah.

'' Issei,!'' Rias tampak khawatir dan memangku kepala Issei di pahanya.

'' Bu-chou, Ma-afkan aku tidak bisa menang melawannya,'' lirih Issei.

'' Bodoh, kenapa kamu sampai melakukan itu,'' tangis Rias pecah melihat bidak kesayangannya terluka cukup parah.

'' Karena aku menyukaimu,'' balas Issei lemah.

'' Bodoh, '' hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Rias, dia tidak bisa seenaknya membalas perasaan dari pawnnya karena dia sendiri masih merindukan sesosok yang sering menemaninya bermain dulu.

Yah, pertarungan telah selesei dengan kemenangan telak oleh Riser, walaupun Issei juga melawan dengan keras dan membuat Riser terluka cukup parah juga kewalahan.

'' Lord Gremory-sama, aku sudah mengalahkan iblis rendahan itu sekarang mana orang pilihan anda yang akan aku panggang,'' Riser tampak arogan walau tubuhnya penuh luka.

'' Pakai airmata Phoenix dulu untuk mengobati semua lukamu, baru aku panggil orang yang telah aku pilih itu,'' ucap Lucius tenang.

'' Tidak perlu, aku masih bisa mengalahkannya dengan cepat,'' tolak Riser dengan kesombongannya.

'' Pakai atau tidak sama sekali,''

'' Baiklah,'' Riser akhirnya meminum airmata Phoenix dan tubuhnya langsung kembali bugar.

'' Baiklah, saatnya aku panggil 'dia','' Lord Gremory lalu mengambil sebuah kunai cabang tiga dari balik jas putihnya.

Riser nampak bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Lucius, begitu juga dengan semua undangan di pesta itu.

Lucius Gremory atau ayah Rias menjatuhkan Kunai itu kelantai.

disaat yang sama disebuah menara tertinggi di jepang, berdiri sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang, memiliki bola mata berbeda warna, tanda lahir di pipi tampannya seperti kumis kucing. Dia memakai jaket berhody besar berwarna merah, memakai celana seperti celana seorang shinobi, di pinggangnya ada seperti tas pinggang, dia memakai sepatu berwarna hitam.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar karena angin yang lumayan kencang, matanya lurus menatap bulan. Naruto, nama pemuda itu. Dia sedang menunggu panggilan dari klien yang sangat di hormatinya.

'' It's show time,'' desisnya kemudian memakai hody jaketnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajahnya, kemudian dia melompat dari atas menara itu dengan tanpa takut sedikitpun, sesaat sebelum dia menyentuh tanah dia menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning.

kembali ke aula pertunangan.

Sedetik sebelum Kunai cabang tiga yang di jatuhkan menancap di lantai altar, muncul kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul pemuda berjaket merah yang langsung menangkap kunai itu dan berjongkok hormat.

'' Hamba siap menjalankan perintah anda,'' ucap pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto dengan penuh hormat.

'' Apa,?! Tidak salah hanya manusia rendahan yang akan melawanku,? Hahaha aku tidak perlu memakai air mata phoenix juga aku pasti menang melawannya,'' Riser meremehkan dan tertawa Arogan.

'' Jadi kamu siap melawan orang pilihanku, Riser-kun,?'' tanya Lucius tidak menanggapi ucapan Riser.

'' Akan aku kalahkan dia kurang dari lima detik,'' jawab Riser sombong.

'' Grayfia, kirim mereka ke arena yang dekat dengan danau,'' perintah Lucius.

'' Hai,'' Grayfia membalas dengan hormat.

'' Mencoba mencari arena yang menguntungkannya,? Silahkan itu tidak ada gunanya,'' ucap Riser sebelum menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir.

Naruto dan Riser kini telah berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sepuluh meter di sebuah arena yang ada danau berukuran sedang.

'' Kau manusia rendahan, siapa namamu,? Aku tidak ingin membuat niisan tanpa nama,'' Tanya Riser menghina.

'' Untuk iblis yang akan aku beri sedikit tata krama, akan aku beritau siapa namaku,'' balas Naruto tenang. Lalu membuat heandseal singkat dan setelah itu tanpa mengucapkan nama jurusnya, dari tubuh Naruto menguar sentakan energi yang lumayan kecil dan menyebar keseluruh arena.

'' Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,'' lanjut Naruto setelah yakin kekai kedap suara yang dia buat telah menyelubung sempurna hingga yang menonton pertandingan mereka tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka.

'' Uzumaki,? Seperti pernah dengar,?'' gumam Riser.'' ah sudahlah, akan aku buat nisan yang besar untukmu Uzumaki,'' Riser masih arogan tidak tau musuh apa yang di hadapinya.

Naruto masih diam dengan tenang tapi tangannya membentuk serangkaian heandseal.

'' Kearogananmu akan membunuhmu, Riser. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu banggakan hingga menjadi arogan sepperti itu?'' ucap dan tanya Naruto dengan datar.

'' Berisik kau, dan dari mana kau tau namaku,'' triak kesal Riser mendengar nasihat Naruto.

'' Dan apa yang aku banggakan,? Tentu saja karena aku iblis kelas atas dan juga karena aku abadi,'' lanjut Riser.

'' Didunia ini tidak ada yang abadi,''

'' Katon : Hosengka no jutsu,'' Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

Naruto menarik dalam nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan mulutnya, namun bukanlah angin yang keluar melainkan puluhan buruh api yang langsung melesat kearah Riser.

Riser nampak kaget karena lawannya dapat mengeluarkan api.

Riser langsung terbang membentangkan sayap apinya dan menghindari burung api Naruto. Namun burung api itu mengikuti Riser terbang dan salah satunya mengenai lengan Riser, namun sepertinya tidak berefek apapun.

'' Hahaha, kau menyerangku dengan api,?! Bodoh, tubuhku terbuat dari api jadi serangan seperti itu tidak mungkin melukaiku,'' tawa Riser arogan.

'' Menurutku tidak begitu,'' balas Naruto dan menyuruh sisa burung apinya menyerang Riser dari segala arah.

' Swus, swus,swus,'

Burung api itu mengenai tubuh Riser dari berbagai arah.

'' Aarrrgghhh, sakiit,'' Riser jatuh dari ketinggian dan telak mengenai tanah.

Tubuh Riser menguar asap keunguan.

'' Sakiiit,'' triak Nista Riser.

'' Sudah aku bilang kesombonganmu akan membunuhmu,'' ujar datar Naruto.

'' Apa yang kamu masukan dalam seranganmu,?'' tanya Raiser sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

'' Tidak ada, hanya saja di setiap seranganku mengandung elemen suci-Nya jadi semua serangan yang aku keluarkan akan melukai tubuhmu yang seorang iblis,'' jawab Naruto.

'' Keparat, pakai cara curang huh, dasar manusia rendahan,'' ejek Riser yang telah bisa berdiri tegap.

'' Jaga ucapanmu, Riser. kelakuanmu tidak mencerminkan bahwa kamu adalah iblis kelas atas atau bangsawan,'' tegur Naruto masih datar.

'' Cih, diam kau. Aku bunuh kau,''

Riser kemudian terbang lumayan tinggi, dan membuka telapak tangannya. Dia menembakan puluhan bola api dari telapak tangannya dengan jumlah yang amat banyak.

'' Matikau, hahaha, mati-mati,'' tawa Riser melihat Naruto tidak menghindari serangannya.

' Blum, blum, blum,'

ledakan beruntun terjadi saat bola api Riser mengenai di tempat Naruto berdiri.

Di aula, nampak para undangan melihat kesebuah layar hologram yang menampilkan pertarungan Riser dengan Naruto dan mereka sudah shok sejak awal pertarungan, dari serangan Naruto yang dapat melukai Riser, serangan Riser yang brutal tanpa di hindari Naruto dan juga yang paling membuat mereka bingung adalah pertarungan itu tidak terdengar suara sedikitpun padahal jelas terlihat ledakan dan pembicaraan mereka.

Nampak beberapa dari mereka ada yang lebih shok karena mereka mengetahui pola serangan yang di lakukan Naruto, terutama kelompok dari Hairees keluarga shitri yang pernah melihat langsung sosok yang bukan berasal dari keluarga Phenex bisa mengeluarkan api, tapi ada juga yang lainya yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan wanita berambut putih yang pernah hidup bersama, yah walaupun mereka masih ragu.

Kembali kearena.

'' Hahaha, ternyata kau hanya besar mulut, serangan seperti itu saja sudah membunuhmu,'' tawa Riser dengan angkuhnya.

'' Huh, hanya serangan kecil seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku,'' ucap Naruto dari balik asap yang mulai memudar, dan setelah asap menghilang tampaklah Naruto yang berdiri di tengah kawah kecil dengan tidak ada luka sedikitpun.

Mata Riser melebar karena musuhnya tidak mati, jangankan mati luka kecil saja tidak.

'' Ba-bagaimana mungkin,!'' Riser tidak percaya lalu melakukan serangan seperti sebelumnya lagi dan kali ini dalam intensitas yang lumayan gila, serangan Riser di akhiri dengan sebuah bola api yang sangat besar dan di tembakan langsung ke Naruto.

'' Kali Ini pasti kau mati, manusia rendahan,! Rasakan ini,!'' seru Riser saat serangan terakhirnya di tembakan.

'' Tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, sudah aku bilang serangan seperti itu tidak akan melukaiku,'' ujar Naruto terdengar sangat tenang dari balik asap.

Asap masih mengepul pekat, namun langsung menghilang saat naruto mengentakan kekuatannya sedikit.

Sebenarnya chakra Naruto sudah banyak terkuras gara-gara menggunakan jutsu pemilik asli mata kiri Naruto yang tidak lain adalan murid dari ayahnya yang tewas saat dirinya melawan pembantai warga desanya di gelombang pertama.

'' Sekarang giliranku,'' Naruto mengambil dua kunai cabang tiga dari kantung senjata di pinggangnya, kemudian melempar satu kunai itu dengan tangan kirinya kearah Riser sembari melakukan heandseal.

'' Kunai kagebunshin no jutsu,'' ucap Naruto dan kunai yang di lemparnya mengganda menjadi sepuluh.

'' Serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengenaiku,!'' sombong Riser.

'' Oh iya,?'' tantang Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengalirkan chakra angin kekunai di tangan kanannya dan menjadikan kunai itu seperti memanjang dengan aura biru.

Riser sedang menghindari kunai Naruto yang melesat kepadanya, namun baru beberapa kunai melewati tubuhnya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dengan sebercak cahaya kuning.

Di tempat Raiser yang sedang menghindari kunai Naruto, Naruto muncul dengan kilat kuning di Kunai yang tepat di depan Riser.

'' Mari kita mulai pelajaran tentang sikap yang baik,'' ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang lagi dalam kilatan kuning.

' Crash, crash, crash, crash, crash,'

Di sekitar Riser muncul kilatan kuning dengan sangat cepat dan di setiap munculnya kilatan kuning itu, tubuh Riser pasti seperti tertebas sesuatu.

'' Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhh,''

Triak pilu Riser dan kali ini penonton yang di aula mendengarnya karena Naruto melepas kekai kedap suaranya.

'' Crash, crash, crash,''

serangan Naruto masih berlanjut, dan terlihat bagian-bagian tubuh Riser mulai terpotong-potong mulai dari ujung jari tangan, telapak tangan, lengan bawah, lengan atas, kedua kakinya sampai terpotong menjadi puluhan bagian.

'' Aaaaarrrrggghhhhh, sakiiiittt, aaaarrrrghhh, hentikannn,'' Riser masih terus berteriak menahan sakit karena serangan Naruto tidak hanya dengan chakranya saja, melainkan kekuatan suci yang mengalir di setiap tetes darah dan chakranya.

Naruto muncul di atas Riser dan langsung menendang dada Riser dengan tumit kakinya menjadikan tubuh Riser yang sudah tidak utuh melesat cepat ketanah arena.

' Bumm,'

'' Aaaaarrrrrrrgghhhh, '' teriakan Riser masih terus bergema dan keluar setiap saat dari mulutnya dan terlihat air matanya sampai keluar karena menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

' tap,'

Naruto mendarat di samping Riser dan memandang Riser datar.

'' Kesombongan dan kearogananmu telah membuat kedua orang tuamu merasa malu, mempunyai regenerasi yang tinggi bukan berarti menjadikanmu abadi, dan mempunyai kekuatan yang besar tidak harus di sombongkan, jika memang kamu seorang pria, harusnya kamu itu mencontoh tanaman padi, semakin berisi dia akan semakin merunduk bukanya malah semakin menjulang keatas. Dan jika kamu mempunyai kekuatan hendaklah gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi orang yang kamu sayangi, dan jangan sampai membuat orang yang di sayangi itu terluka apalagi 'Kecewa' karena dengan kekuatan yang besar kamu malah sombong,'' Nasihat Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada datar, juga nasihat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

'' Aarrrgghhh, To-long,'' pandangan Riser mengiba kearah Naruto karena rasa sakit akibat luka yang di deritanya tidak beregenerasi.

Di aula tempat para tamu undangan, ada yang langsung kena menusuk ke hatinya mendengar ucapan Naruto dan wajah mereka langsung tertunduk.

Sementara, di atas altar Lucius Gremory masih berdiri di sana dan masih melihat kearah layar hologram yang menampilkan pertarungan Naruto dan Riser. Hingga kehadiran pria paruh baya berambut pirang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

'' Lord Gremory-dono, apa Riser tidak apa-apa,? Aku khawatir dengannya melihat lukanya tidak beregenerasi,'' Lord Phenex, itulah yang bertanya pada Lucius Gremory.

'' Tenang saja, Lord Phenex-dono. Dia pasti tidak akan terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula dia cocok untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada Riser, juga dia itu orang baik, pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan Riser seperti itu,'' balas Lucius mencoba menenangkan ayah dari Riser.

Kembali ke arena.

Naruto berjongkok di sampi Riser.

'' Riser, hilangkanlah sifat sombong dan aroganmu, dan setelah semua itu kamu hilangkan, datanglah kepadaku kita bertarung sekali lagi sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati,'' ucap Naruto yang membuat Riser dan penonton pertarungan mereka tertegun.

Naruto kemudian menyimpan kunai di tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung senjatanya, itu seperti sebuah botol kaca kecil, Naruto membuka tutup botol itu kemudian mengangkat kepala Riser dan meminumkannya ke Riser.

Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Riser bulai beregenerasi walau cukup lambat.

Naruto bangkit dan berbalik berjalan menjauh sebelum di teleport kembali ke aula pertunangan.

Naruto berdiri di atas altar dengan masih memakai hody jaketnya menutupi kepalanya, Riser juga di teleport dan tubuhnya masih beregenerasi walau belum semuanya.

'' Kenapa kamu melakukan itu,? Kenapa kamu menolongku,? Kenapa kamu mau merubah sifatku,? Uzumaki-san,'' tanya Riser beruntun.

' Deg,'

'' U-Uzumaki,?'' gumam seorang wanita berambut merah yang mendengar pertanyaan Riser.

'' Karena apaya,? Aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya tidak suka melihat seorang pria bersifat sombong dan arogan. Lagian pria akan menjadi kepala keluarga, jika dia sombong pasti keluarganya akan hancur karena kesombongan pria itu,'' jawab Naruto santai walaupun tidak tau artinya apa. '' Ne, Riser-san, aku tunggu kamu datang menemuiku dan kita bertukar tinju,'' lanjut Naruto dan berbalik berjalan kearah Lord Gremory.

'' Aku pasti datang, Uzumaki-san,'' balas Riser sebelum dia di bawa oleh tim medis.

'' Lord Gremory-sama, misi telah aku jalankan, bolehkan aku pergi,?'' tanya Naruto setelah di depan Lucius.

'' Tunggu,'' sela wanita berambut merah bermata coklat yang kini juga naik ke atas alatar.

'' Tadi aku mendengar, Riser-sama memanggilmu Uzumaki, apa benar kamu seorang Uzumaki,?'' tanya wanita yang menyela percakapan Naruto.

Naruto diam memperhatikan wanita yang kini berdiri di samping Lucius, karena dia tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini.

Sejenak dia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat,

'' Ya aku seorang Uzumaki,'' jawab Naruto sekenanya.

' Greb,'

tak pernah Naruto kira tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Naruto erat hingga membuat Hody Naruto terlepas, wanita itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto.

'' Hiks, tidak aku sangka ada Uzumaki lain selain aku, aku kira aku yang terakhir,'' ucap wanita itu sambil terisak.

Sementara, beberapa wanita dan seorang pria nampak tertegun dengan mata melebar melihat sosok di depannya.

'' Errr, maaf nona bukanya tidak mau di peluk tapi ini di tengah pesta dan kita belum saling kenal, akan menjadi pusat perhatian nantinya'' ucap canggung Naruto.

'' Hahaha, lucu sekali ekspresimu, Naruto,'' tawa Lucius Gremory melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Dua sosok berambut merah dan satu sosok berambut putih menegang saat Lucius memanggil langsung nama Naruto.

Wanita yang memeluk Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya dan dia sedikit kaget karena warna rambutnya tidak seperti dia.

'' Aku tau apa yang membuatmu heran, kenapa rambutku pirang bukan,?'' tanya Naruto dan di balas angguka oleh wanita itu.

'' Warna rambutku memang seperti Tou-sanku yang seorang manusia, tidak seperti Kaa-sanku yang keturunan Uzumaki murni,'' ucap Naruto menjawab kebingungan dari wanita yang memeluknya.

Rias, bukan satu-satunya wanita yang merindukan Naruto ada sosok wanita lagi yang sangat merindukannya dan berdiri tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Rias yang sedang berkumpul dengan anggotanya tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat kearah altar dan di perhatikan dengan bingung oleh anggota kelompoknya.

Terus berjalan kearah altar, Rias langsung memeluk Naruto begitu sampai di dekatnya.

'' Nii-sama, akhirnya Nii-sama kembali. Aku menunggu Nii-sama dari dulu,'' ucap Rias yang tengah memeluk dari belakang.

'' Eh,'' Naruto nampak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

'' Rias-chan,? Ada apa,?'' tanya Naruto yang masih membelakangi Rias.

'' Aku rindu Nii-sama, kenapa Nii-sama lama kembalinya,? Apa Nii-sama tidak merindukanku,?'' jawab dan tanya Rias dengan manja, hal yang selalu di tunjukan jika dengan Naruto.

'' Gimana ya,? Rindu apa tidak ya,? Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya, Rias-chan,'' Naruto malah bercanda.

'' Nii-chaaan,'' rengek Rias akhirnya memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan sayangnya dulu.

'' Hahaha, tentu aku merindukanmu Rias-chan, rindu tingkah manjamu,'' tawa renyah Naruto.

'' Naruto, sudah lama ya tidak bertemu,'' sapa pemuda berambut merah yang wajahnya mirip dengan Rias.

'' Sirzech, cih,'' decih dingin Naruto yang membuat Rias langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah tatapan Naruto.

'' Apa kamu masih belum memaafkan kami Naruto,?'' tanya Sirzech terdengar penuh sesal.

Tamu undangan masih pada setia melihat drama yang ada di atas altar.

'' Maaf aku tidak ingin membahas hal yang dapat membuatmu malu sendiri,'' balas dinging Naruto.

'' Naruto, sebaiknya seleseikan masalah itu sekarang dari pada terbawa terlarut-larut tidak ada penyeleseian,'' saran Lucius Gremory yang tidak suka masalah yang pernah di perbuat anaknya dulu.

'' Maaf Tou-sama, yang membuat masalah itu bukanlah aku jadi bukanlah aku yang harus menyeleseikannya,'' jawab Naruto datar dan sedikit dingin. '' Maaf, sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesei, aku pergi dulu,'' lanjut Naruto lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi.

'' Tunggu,'' Sirzek memegang pundak Naruto mencegahnya untuk pergi.

' Slash,'

Naruto langsung mengayunkan Kunainya yang entah kapan mengambilnya memutar ke arah Sirzech, tentunya Sirzech dapat menghindarinya.

'' Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan pada suamiku,?!'' wanita yang memeluk Naruto nampak kaget dan khawatir.

'' Suami,? Cih ternyata selain brengsek kamu juga tidak bertanggung jawab ya, Sirzech,?'' ujar dingin Naruto.

'' Memang apa kesalahan Sirzech-kun sampai kamu mau melukainya begitu,?!'' tanya wanita yang mengaku istri Sirzech.

'' Apa kesalahannya,?! Kesalahanya adalah dia telah membuatku kecewa,'' jawab Naruto dingin mencoba menahan apa yang tidak ingin di ucapkannya.

'' Cuma kecewakan,? Itukan mudah di maafkan,'' ucap wanita bermata coklat itu.

'' Cuma,? Cuma katamu,? Yah itu memang cuma, cuma 'menindih' tunangan seseorang yang baru kemarin sore di lamar, dan cuma karena orang yang melamar itu hanyalah budaknya, hanya seorang pion yang tidak berharga, hingga mereka melakukannya dengan tenang tanpa takut pion itu marah karena yang melakukannya itu rajanya,'' Naruto meluapkan semua emosinya. '' Dan kamu tau,? Mereka melakukan itu pagi harinya setelah orang itu melamar sang wanita di malam harinya,'' Naruto terlihat sangat marah, matanya menjalang, semua perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan manusia ada di sana.

'' Cukup,! Ok aku mengaku salah aku minta maaf, tapi tidak harus membawa dia dan membeberkannya di sini,'' ucap tegas Sirzek mencoba melerai Naruto.

'' Cih, Istrimu sendiri yang memintanya, istri yang telah kamu bohongi dari perbuatan bejad dan nista yang kamu lakukan,'' balas Dingin Naruto.

'' Cukup Naruto, '' Seru keras Sirzeck.

'' Apa,! Mau apa,!'' tantang Naruto.

'' Bertarunglah denganku dan seleseikan masalah ini,!'' balas Sirzech menyambut tantangan Naruto.

'' Cih, buat apa,? aku dapat dengan mudah mengalahkanmu,'' dingin Naruto.

'' Jadi, tidak masalahkan apa kamu takut,?'' Sirzech mencoba memancing amarah Naruto lebih keluar.

Tidak menanggapi, Naruto berbalik dan berjlan pergi.

'' Jadi siapa yang pengecut disini,? Lari dari masalah dan tidak mau menyeleseikannya,'' sinis Sirzech yang di tujukan pada Naruto.

'' Yah aku memang pengecut, pengecut yang lari dari masalah yang di buat oleh seseorang yang pernah di anggap saudaranya, pengecut karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan pahit yang menimpa sepanjang hidupnya,'' balas Naruto menengok sedikit kearah Sirzech.

'' Tapi setidaknya aku bukanlah pecundang yang menusuk temannya dari belakang dan membunuhnya dengan kekecewaan,'' desis dingin Naruto.

Sirzech tertunduk sedangkan Naruto melanjutkan jalannya.

'' Tunggu,!'' Sirzech melesat kearah Naruto dengan tinju yang telah di lapisi Power Of Destruction.

[ Neutral ]

Naruto langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang telah terlapisi goutlet berwarna hitam yang terhubung dengan pedang sepanjang tujuhpuluh lima centi (#an. Gauntletnya kayak milik Issei yang sudah sempurnya dan dengan pedang ascalon yang siap hunus.) langsung kearah Sirzech dan tepat mengenai lehernya kalau dia tidak bisa menghentikan lajunya.

Nampak tamu undangan membelalakan matanya melihat ada yang berani dengan Raja Iblis, Sona yang juga masih di sana nampak shok ternyata pemuda yang baru di kenalnya itu adalah sosok yang pernah di lihatnya di masa lalu saat dia bermain ke tempat Rias, sosok yang selalu menorehkan senyum hangat dan nyaman namun kini semua itu telah hilang dan sekarang sosok itu tengah berhadapan dengan sang raja iblis dengan pedang terhunus.

'' Sirzech, tidak semua masalah dapat di seleseikan dengan mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan, tidak semua masalah dapat di seleseikan dengan pertarungan. Aku kecewa padamu Sirzech, sebagai seorang Maou kamu tidak punya tanggung jawab bahkan masalahmu sendiri di limpahkan kepada orang lain,'' ucap Dingin Naruto sambil menatap tajam Sirzech yang masih tertodong pedang Gauntlet Naruto.

'' Jangan tambahkan penderitaanku lebih dari ini Sirzech, sudah cukup perbuatanmu menyiksaku selama sisa hidupku,'' Naruto menarik tangannya dari Sirzech.

[ Riset ]

suara mekanik dari dalam Gauntlet Naruto.

Sirzek tertegun, menundukan kepalanya penuh sesal dan marah. Sementara seorang wanita berambut putih telah menangis dalam diam karena dia telah membuat orang yang sangat di cintainya menderita.

Naruto terus berjalan menuruni altar dan setelah sampai dibawah tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

' Greb,'

'' Naruto-kun, maafkan aku, aku menyesal telah menghianatimu, maafkan aku telah membuatmu menderita, maafkan aku karena dulu-..''

'' Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Grayfia. Karena semuanya adalah salahku, yah salahku. Salahku karena tidak melihat pandangan kalian berdua. Ah kenapa aku tidak mati saja saat seluruh warga desaku di bantai, kenapa aku tidak ikut mati saja bersama kedua orang tuaku,'' potong Naruto lalu melepas pelukan Grayfia.

Grayfia langsung terisak keras mendengar penuturan Naruto dan pelukannya di lepas tanpa menoleh padanya.

Naruto berjalan keluar lewat pintu yang di dobrag Issei dan menuju ketaman untuk mendinginkan amarahnya yang sempat memuncak.

'' Inilah takdir yang harus aku jalani, takdir yang membuatku merasakan rasa sakit sepanjang hidupku, aku di takdirkan untuk selalu sendiri,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap lurus kearah langit.

' Greb,'

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

_**T.B.C**_

yup update, semoga chapter pertama ini cukup menghibur dan ah semua waktuku aku curahkan untuk chap pertama ini dan memending menulis fic yang lainnya.

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan Review dan yang kasih saran.

Senin, 15-09-2014 .

Profile Naruto.

Nama : Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

umur : setelah di ubah menjadi empat tahun 18/19 thn, aslinya tidak di ketahui.

tinggi : 180 cm

penampilan : sementara dan untuk saat ini seperti di chanon penampilan wajahnya dan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu.

Kekuatan : Ninja, kontrol elemen angin, api, petir dan belum di ketahui.

Sacred Gear : belum di ketahui.

.*

*Ae Hatake : Grayfia dan Sirzech tidak menikah, dan jiwa iblis Naruto di segel dan sebagai gantinya di beri kekuatan cahaya. yah mungkin terlalu over, semua fic aku hampir kayak gitu semua, : )

*nanaleo099 : Naruto Netral, dia hanya mengikuti keinginannya sendiri dan sacred gearnya, nanti aja pasti terungkap seberapa kuat dan lemahnya sacred gear Naruto.

*REVANOFSITHLORF : yah banyak yang bilang ini mirip Naruto Phenec : Love, Battle and Betrayal. Sebenarnya dulu pernah terinspirasi dari fic itu, tapi yang ini murni aku terinspirasi dari dua Novel yang aku baca dan aku suka ceritanya.

*80w0-3-3v4 : sacred gear masih rahasia, Mungkin iya lebih muda atau lebih tua karena pekerjaannya.

*Dark Namikaze Ryu : tebakannya agak meleset, agak bener soal pair, karena ngikuti alur aja ama mod. :p

*Uzumaki 21 : wah kepinginan anda mungkin tidak bisa terwujud, kemungkinan disini aku bikin Narutonya jadi laki-laki gantle, no sex before merried.

*Bro Namikaze : tergantung mood aja, tamatin mungkin salah satu akan aku dis.

*6namikaze007 : wah sudah ada tu yang aku bikin adik.

*Black Dragon : kemungkinannya 50:50 di maafkan atau enggak.

*Sandal jepit : maksudnya tuh, diakan mantan manusia setengah iblis dan telah di ubah menjadi iblis. Dan melihat kalimat sebelumnya 'Dia' mau merubahnya menjadi manusia jadi dia tidak menjadi iblis lagikan,?

*Monkey D Nico : yup, itu kesalahan fatal yang lupa aku koreksi, yah jadinya disini Evile piece di ciptakan sebelum great war, nanti ada ceritanya sendiri.

*ferianda : Naruto bukan dark dan dia punyanya adik.

*Kebolblack : hahaha, itusi aku juga sendiri tidak maksud hanya mencari sebuah alasan agar Naruto masuk ke jalan cerita.

*Ikanatsu : terimakasih sarannya, tapi bacalah dari awal sampai akhir, bukanya tidak mau dirahasiakan cuman kurang bisa bikin yang rahasia-rahasia seperti yang anda maksud dan kalu di paksakan,? Yah mungkin iya, karena aku masih kurang ahli dan ya aku tentu saja baca fic punya senior tapi kadang punya pemula ada yang lebih bisa buat ref dan soal sudut pandang, aku masih kurang ahli dalam mengolah hal ini.

Ok sekian dulu, jangan lupa review dan saran...


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya.

'' Inilah taktir yang harus aku jalani, takdir yang membuatku merasakan sakit sepanjang hidupku, aku di takdirkan untuk selalu sendiri,'' ucap Naruto sambil menatap lurus kearah langit.

' Greb,'

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

.B.C.

Chapter : 2

Hening, itulah suasana di taman keluarga Gremory. Hanya suara gemricik air mancur dan hembusan angin yang terdengar, padahal disana ada lima orang yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, dan tiga wanita didepan taman.

Naruto masih diam merasakan isakan orang yang memeluknya dari belakang, menunggunya agar dia sedikit tenang.

'' Grayfia, kata maaf mudah di ucapkan oleh mulut, tapi luka menganga di hati yang di sebabkan pisau kekecewaan dan belati penghiaanatan tidak akan mudah untuk di obati, bahkan mungkin tidak akan bisa.'' walaupun tidak dingin namun ucapan Naruto cukup datar untuk di dengar.

'' Hiks, a-aku tau Naruto-kun pasti tidak akan mudah memaafkanku yang telah mengecewakanmu, yang telah membuat luka di hati Naruto-kun. Tapi aku mohon, beri aku kesampatan sakali lagi untuk menebus kesalahanku yang telah aku perbuat dulu,'' ucap dan mohon Grayfia di punggung Naruto, masih terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

'' Memaafkan itu mudah untukku, tapi juga sulit. Memberimu kesempatan untuk apa, Grayfia,? Membunuhku secara perlahan lagi,? Jika memang kamu tidak menyukaiku, harusnya dulu tidak usah memberi harapan lebih kepadaku dan saat aku melamarmu, harusnya kamu menolaknya,'' balas Naruto datar namun terdengar lelah.

'' Tidak, aku menyukai Naruto-kun, aku cinta Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin jauh dari Naruto-kun, aku...aku.. Hiks,'' ujar Grayfia kembali terisak.

'' Huft, kamu tau,? Aku tidak akan bisa bersanding kembali dengan orang yang menghianatiku, karena aku akan selalu teringat penghianatan yang dia lakukan. Mungkin butuh seribu tahun untuk aku melupakan sedikit tentang itu,'' ucap Naruto lelah dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Grayfia yang yang kian mengerat.

'' Aku... Aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun kembali menerimaku lagi, walau harus menunggu sampai seribu tahun lagi,'' Grayfia tidak mau menyerah untuk bersanding kembali dengan Naruto walau mustahil.

Naruto akhirnya bisa melepas pelukan Grayfia, dia lalu membalikan badannya dan menghapus air mata Grayfia dengan raut datar.

'' Aku tidak bisa berjanji menghilangkan semua itu dari ingatanku, aku tidak ingin kamu berharap lebih dariku, aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Carilah, carilah laki-laki yang bisa membahagiakanmu,'' ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

'' Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain dirimu Naruto-kun,'' balas Grayfia.

Naruto tidak membalas dan berjalan melewati Grayfia, dia berjalan kearah aula tempat pertunangan Rias sebelumnya akan dilakukan.

'' Onii-chan,!''

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut dan tinggi yang berbeda namun memiliki warna mata dan 'aset' yang hampir sama besarnya berlari kearah Naruto yang baru tiga langkah berjalan dari Grayfia.

'' Rias-chan,? Momo-chan,?'' ucap Naruto penuh tanya.

'' Nii-chan tidak apa-apa,?'' tanya khawatir kedua gadis itu.

'' Hei, dia Nii-chanku,!'' seru Rias dan Momo bersamaan mengaku-ngaku kepimilikan Naruto.

'' Nii-chanku,!'' aku Rias mengklaim.

'' Rias Buchou, dia Nii-chanku,!'' Momo ikut mengklime tidak mau kalah.

'' Bukan, Momo. Naruto-nii itu Nii-chanku,'' Rias masih ngotot.

'' Naruto-nii itu Nii-chanku, Rias Buchou,!'' Momo juga membas dengan ngotot.

'' Hei-hei-hei, kalian berdua Imouto-ku yang manis-manis dan imut-imut jadi jangan bertengkar dan mengklaim milik sendiri-sendiri. Akukan bukan barang,'' Naruto menepuk kepala Rias dan Momo guna melerai adu mulut saling mengklaim mereka.

'' Mou, Nii-chan pilih dia apa aku,'' ucap Rias dan Momo bersamaan dan sangat kompak.

'' Pilih dia apa aku,!''

'' Pilih dia apa aku,!''

'' Uhuk-uhuk, Bu ada 'racun tikus'?'' Naruto terbatuk dan meminta obat pada seorang stw ber kutil di sebelah hidungnya dan memandangnya sayu...

Krik...krik..kriik...

#lupakan perihal tidak penting di atas.

Rias dan Momo masih berdebat dan menyuruh Naruto untuk memilih.

'' Aku pilih kalian berdua, ok,? Puas,? Apa mau nambah,?'' ujar Naruto akhirnya walaupun agak nglantur.

'' Puaaaasss,! Nii-san tidak boleh mempunyai gadis lain selain kami, Nii-san harus janji,!'' kekompakan Rias dan Momo masih berlanjut.

'' Eh,?'' Naruto hanya cengo, begitu juga Grayfia yang ada di belakang Naruto juga seorang gadis berambut hitam diatas bahu dan berkacamata yang membingkai mata violetnya.

'' Heih, kalian berdua ada apasih,? Kenapa tiba-tiba kompak dan menjadi seperti ini,?'' tanya lelah Naruto.

'' Tidak ada,'' jawab kompak Rias dan Momo.

' Aku hanya ingin Nii-chan bahagia,' batin mereka.

'' Yasudah, janjinya nanti saja ya,? Nii-san mau sedikit meringankan beban orang yang menolong Nii-san, Nii-san tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak berbalas budi,'' ucap Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

' Helios, serap semua kekuatan suciku kedalam dirimu dan alirkan dalam kekuatanmu,' Naruto bertelepati ke sosok yang mendiami Gountlet hitam miliknya.

[ Partner apa kamu yakin,? ] balas Helios bertanya.

' Tentu, aku akan membukanya paksa dan kamu harus menyerap elemen suciku, karena aku tidak mau tubuhku hancur karenanya,' ucap Naruto pasti.

[ Dan kamu mau aku jadikan apa kekuatan suci itu,? Akukan bukan Naga dengan kekuatan,? ] Tanya Helios.

' Jadikan kekuatanmu saja, walau kamu di takdirkan untuk tidak memiliki kekuatan tapi sekali-sekali mengubah takdir tidak apakan,?' jawab Naruto.

[ Terserah kamu saja partner, asal tidak melukaimu saja,] ucap Helios menurut saja.

' Tentu, terima kasih teman,'

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi melepas segel mati yang belum saatnya terbuka.

'' Nii-chan, Nii-chan kenapa,?'' tanya Momo khawatir.

'' Nii-chan tidak apa-apa,?'' Rias tidak kalah khawatir.

'' Terbukalah walaupun belum waktunya, jiwa suci telah hilang, jiwa iblis kembalilah. Aku panggil kamu dengan paksa dari segel mati-Nya,'' Naruto mengucapkan mantra yang tidak tau di dapatnya dari mana untuk membuka segel yang mengikat kekuatan iblisnya.

Naruto membuka matanya seiring dengan itu enam pasang sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggungnya, kemudian dia menghilangkan sayap iblisnya karena tidak mau dua gadis di depannya pingsan.

Rias dan Momo masih melongo terpana begitu juga gadis bermata violet yang melihatnya dari depan taman, Grayfia hanya sedikit kaget karena sayap Naruto tumbuh dua kali lipat dari terakhir dia melihatnya.

'' Ne, Rias-chan, Mo-chan aku pergi dulu,'' tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto berjalan kearah aula.

Disaat yang sama di dalam Aula pertunangan.

Suasana riuh bisik-bisik memenuhi ruang aula, tidak peduli yang mereka singgung ada di sana dan seorang raja iblis.

'' Sirzech, sebaiknya seleseikan ini secepatnya jangan sampai berlarut-larut,'' nasihat pria paruh baya berambut merah dan berjenggot merah tipis.

'' Dengan cara apa Tou-sama,? Sedangkan Naruto tidak mau menyeleseikannya,'' ujar Sirzech tidak semangat.

'' Ini semua masalah yang kamu perbuat, Sirzech. Bukan Naruto, jadi kamulah yang harus menyeleseikannya,'' Tou-san dari Sirzech a.k.a Lord Gremory atau Lucius Gremory nampak marah mendengar ucapan Sirzech.

'' Ta-tapi, a-..''

' Deg,'

Sirzech tidak melanjutkan pembelaannya saat merasakan energi iblis yang familiar baginya dan beberapa iblis yang mengenalnya.

Seluruh tamu undangan yang masih berbisikpun langsung diam dan ruang aula langsung senyap.

' Energi iblis ini,?' batin Sirzech familiar.

' Energi iblis siapa ini,? Terasa berbeda,' batin para tamu undangan.

'' Terlambat Sirzech, kamu selalu merepotkannya. Bahkan masalah yang kamu buatpun dia yang menyeleseikannya,'' ucap Lucius agak terdengar nada kecewa di suaranya.

Di pintu masuk aula, Naruto terlihat memasuki aula dengan santai namun dengan raut datar. Di belakang Naruto, Rias dan Momo berjalan beriringan dan di belakang mereka, Grayfia berjalan dengan menundukan kepala.

Naruto berjalan kearah Sirzech dan Lucius dengan diiringi pandangan mata dari para tamu undangan, dia lalu berhenti di depan Sirzech.

'' Sirzech,'' panggil Naruto.

Sirzech menegang ketika namanya di panggil.

'' Aku tunggu di arena no.26 B, setidaknya aku tidak ingin orang yang menolongku terlalu menanggung beban masalahnya,'' ucap Naruto datar dan agak dingin.

Sirzech tertegun sejenak, namun kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

'' Baik, aku akan menyusul,'' balas Sirzech.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan hingga salah satu tamu undangan mengintrupsinya.

'' Tunggu, anda Naruto, Naruto Namikaze kan,? Pahlawan yang membuat genjatan senjata di Great War,?'' tunjuk dan tanya salah satu tamu yang sepertinya berasal dari kalangan atas.

Nyaris semuanya langsung menatap Naruto tidak percaya dan menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

'' Mungkin, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Di Great War dulu bukan cuma aku yang menghentikan Geat War, namun beberapa pejuang lainnya juga turut andil,'' jawab Datar Naruto lalu membuat lingkaran sihir tanpa pola di bawah kakinya.

'' Anda memang Naruto Namikaze, sikap rendah diri anda yang telah membuktikannya,'' cetus iblis yang bertanya kepada Naruto sebelum Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Suasana di aula menjadi riuh setelah mendengar ucapan dari salah satu tamu undangan, ada yang percaya ada juga yang mempertanyakannya.

Dua kelompok iblis muda yang di pimpin oleh dua keluarga yang cukup terkenal nampak cengo, tidak mengerti kecuali salah satu King dari mereka.

Sirzech kemudian menyusul Naruto menggunakan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

Naruto muncul di sebuah padang pasir yang sangat luas, panasnya matahari seperti tidak di rasakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sirzech muncul sepuluh meter di depan Naruto dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

'' Sirzech, keluarkan semua kekuatanmu. Jangan menahannya dan jangan ragu karena aku juga akan melakukan itu,'' seru datar Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan dada.

[ Neutral ]

Suara mekanik keluar saat sebuah Gauntlet warna hitam pekat yang tersambung dengan pedang berwarna putih bersih.

' Jadi kekuatan sucinya kamu masukan kedalam pedangmu, Helios,?' tanya telepati Naruto kepada sosok Naga yang bersemayam di Gauntletnya.

[ Ya, partner. Cuma itu yang aku bisa, kamu taukan kalau aku menyerapnya dalam tubuhku,? ] Helios menjawab masa bodoh.

' Ya, kekuatan itu menghilang bukan,? ' ujar Naruto lalu memutus telepatinya.

'' Kalau itu maumu, Naruto,'' balas Sirzech kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya hingga rambut merahnya berkibar garang, tanah pijakannya retak dengan batu-batu kecil terangkat untuk kemudian hancur menjadi debu dan tidak ketinggalan aura merah gelap mengelilinginya.

Di aula, kembali layar hologram yang lebih besar terpampang di tengah-tengah aula dan menampilkan pertarungan Sirzech dan Naruto.

'' Gila, bahkan energi kekuatannya terasa sampai disini dan bahkan mungkin seluruh Underword.'' celetuk salah satu tamu undangan yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'' I-ni seperti pertarungan antar raja melihat kekuatan mereka,'' balas yang lainnya tergagap.

'' Kenapa yang bernama Naruto itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja,? Seperti kekuatan Lucifer-sama tidak berefek padanya,'' beberapa tamu undangan bertanya-tanya saat melihat Naruto biasa saja, yah padahal Naruto juga merasakannya namun hanya seperempatnya berkat kemampuan khusus Sacred Gearnya.

[ Dia,?! Dia telah kembali,!] suara mekanik dari punggung tangan pemuda berambut coklat yang pada awal pertunangan mendobrag pintu aula, Issei.

' Ada apa, Ddraig,? Apa kamu mengenalnya,?' tanya Issei melalui telepati.

[ Tentu, dialah yang terlupakan,] jawab Ddraig.

' Yang terlupakan,? ' Issei masih tidak mengerti.

[ Lost Doragon Helios ] ucap Ddraig tambah membuat Issei bingung.

' Maksudnya,?' tanya Issei.

[ Kita lihat saja dulu ] balas Ddraig.

Kembali ke arena.

'' Baiklah Sirzech, aku akan menggunakan ini tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menggunakan kemampuan khusus yang aku punya hanya kemampuan khusus dari armornya saja yang tidak bisa aku matikan,'' ucap datar Naruto.

'' Terserah, apakah itu tidak curang,? Mengingat kemampuan khusus Sacred Gearmu menetralkan tujuh puluh lima persen serangan yang datang,?'' balas Sirzech menyeringai.

'' Kalau menurutmu begitu baiklah aku tidak akan menggunakannya, yah padahal aku cuma tidak ingin tubuhku hancur terkena Power Of Destruction milikmu. Masih ada misi seumur hidupku, yaitu membahagiakan seseorang atau beberapa orang,'' cuek Naruto menanggapi ucapan Sirzech.

[ Reset ]

Gauntlet di tangan kanan Naruto menghilang dan Naruto langsung merasakan sesak nafas karena energi kekuatan yang di keluarkan Sirzech.

Tidak mau pingsan sebelum bertarung, Naruto kemudian juga menaikan energi iblisnya hingga ketingkat yang sama dengan Sirzech.

Perlahan seperti ada tekanan angin dari bawah kaki Naruto sampai membuat jaket berhodinya dan rambut pirangnya berkibar teratur, tanah yang di pijak Naruto perlahan mulai retak dan batu-batu kecil mulai terangkat berterbangan di sekitar Naruto.

'' Mari kita mulai,'' seru Naruto dan Sirzech.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa tenang, terbaring di atas tempat tidur berselimut biru pemuda berambut pirang berwajah sedikit brengsek namun sedikit terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya.

'' Nii-sama apa sudah baikan,?'' tanya seorang gadis yang sedang dudu di sisi tempat tidur, berambut twintail model spiral kebawah seperti mata bor, dengan nada khawatir.

'' Ravel-chan,? Yah Nii-san sudah baikan,'' jawab pemuda yang di panggil Nii-sama.

'' Syukurlah,'' gadis yang yang di panggil Ravel terlihat lebih lega dari pada sebelumnya.

'' Ravel-chan, kamu tau aura mengerikan milik siapa ini,?'' tanya pemuda yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

'' Itu,,,, itu aura milik Sirzech-sama dan pemuda yang bertarung dengan Riser-Niisama,'' jawab Ravel agak ragu.

'' Uzumaki Naruto,?'' Riser bertanya.

'' Iya, dan kalau tidak salah dengar tadi ada yang menyebutnya pahlawan perang Great War,'' jawab Ravel memberitau.

Riser tiba-tiba hendak bangun dari tempat tidur, namun langsung di cegah oleh Ravel.

'' Nii-sama mau kemana,?'' tanya Ravel khawatir.

'' Nii-san harus melihat pertarungan Uzumaki-san dan Sirzech-sama,'' jawab Riser masih mencoba untuk bangun.

'' Tidak usah, kita bisa melihat dari sini,'' ucap Ravel lalu membuat layar hologram dengan sihirnya dan di layar hologram itu nampak Naruto dan Sirzech bertarung dengan sengit dan terlihat pula arena pertarungannya sudah tidak berbentuk, kawah besar dan kecil nampak berserakan di sana.

'' Mengerikan,'' komentar Ravel.

kembali ke arena.

'' Terima ini, Naruto,!'' Sirzech membuat seekor naga dari Power of Destruction berukuran besar dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto.

Naga buatan Sirzech melesat pesat kearah Naruto yang masih terlihat tenang walau jaket yang di kenakannya sobek di beberapa bagian.

'' Demonic Chain Barrier,'' ucap Naruto setelah melihat Naga Power of Destruction buatan Sirzech sudah lumayan dekat menuju kearahnya.

' Sring, sring, sring,'

dari dalam tanah di sekitar Naruto keluar banyak rantai berujung tajam berwarna hitam dengan aura di sekitar rantai juga berwarna hitam, rantai-rantai itu kemudian membuat kubah melindungi Naruto.

' Swwuuush, Duuuaaaarrrr,'

Naga Power of Destruction menghantam kubah Rantai Naruto dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar namun hanya menimbulkan sedikit asap debu.

Naruto masih bersembunyi di balik kubah rantainya, menunggu serangan selanjutnya.

[ Naruto, sudahi pertarungan ini. Tubuhmu mulai berontak, tidak kuat menahan beban peralihan, ]

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya dan hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

' Aku tau Helios, aku tau. Tapi aku belum bisa menyudahi pertarungan ini,' balas Naruto melalui telepati.

[ Kenapa tidak bisa,? Segel yang kamu buka paksa membuat kekuatan suci yang tersisa di dalam tubuhmu mulai membakar kekuatan iblismu. Tubuhmu akan hancur bila tidak bisa menahannya, juga pertarungan ini tidak ada gunanya ] Helios nampak khawatir dengan Naruto.

' Kamu sekarang crewed ya Helios,? Dari pada dulu saat pertama kita bertemu,' Naruto tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekhawatiran Helios.

[ Diam, khawatir terhadap teman tidak di katakan sebagai dosa kan,? ]

' Yah mungkin, tapi tenang saja akan aku akhiri secepatnya,'

Naruto kemudian memutus telepatinya.

'' Sirzech, aku sudah menemanimu bertarung. Jadi apa yang mau kamu sampaikan di pertarungan ini,?'' ucap datar Naruto sembari membuka kubah Rantainya.

'' Aku ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafku kepadamu, Naruto,'' balas Sirzech yang masih berdiri agak jauh di depan Naruto.

'' Permintaan maaf,? Maaf untuk apa,?'' tanya Naruto masih datar.

'' Untuk perbuatanku yang dulu telah membuatmu kecewa,'' jawab Sirzech.

'' Oh,'' Naruto hanya ber'oh' namun dengan nada dingin.

Sirzech nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar tanggapan Naruto.

'' Sirzech, kalau kamu memang menyukainya tinggal bilang saja. walaupun sakit, aku akan mundur dengan perlahan dan melepasnya. Tidak dengan cara seperti itu kamu merebutnya, itu bukanlah cara seorang kesatria melainkan seperti seorang yang sangat rendahan yang lebih buruk dari sampah,'' ucap Dingin Naruto, rantai di sekitarnya berkibar liar menandakan sang majikan tengah marah.

Sirzech masih terdiam di tempatnya, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto.

'' Itu sangat mengecewakanku, sangat amat. Di tambah kamu tidak menikahinya setelah kamu berbuat seperti itu kepadanya, menambah rasa kecewaku akan sikap tidak tanggung jawabmu, Sirzech,'' Naruto masih berucap dengan nada dingin.

'' Aku sudah mengajaknya untuk menikah, tapi dia tidak mau,'' kini Sirzech bisa membalas perkataan Naruto.

'' Kenapa tidak kamu paksa,?!'' triak Naruto.

'' Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak seseorang yang tidak mau,'' jawab Sirzech.

'' Cih, kamu bisa memaksanya berbuat hal nista kepadanya, tapi tidak bisa memaksanya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu,'' decih dingin Naruto mendengar ucapan Sirzech.

'' Tau apa kau Naruto tentang diriku,'' ujar Sirzech kini dingin.

'' Aku tidak tau apa-apa, yang aku tau Grayfia bukanlah wanita yang bisa seenaknya di paksa berbuat hal menjijikan seperti itu, yang aku tau seorang Sirzech yang aku kenal bukanlah seorang rendahan sepertimu, dan yang aku tau orang yang aku percayai telah menusukku dari belakang,'' ucap datar dan dingin Naruto.

'' Diam kau, kau yang pergi tanpa menyeleseikan masalah tidak pantas berkata seperti itu,!'' triak Sirzech kemudian melesat cepat kearah Naruto dengan tinju di lapisi Power of Destruction tertuju padanya.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat hanya menyuruh dengan batinnya rantai-rantai di sekitarnya untuk membuat barier pertahanan.

Sirzech terus melesat dan menambah kecepatannya hingga di depan barier Naruto dia langsung menghantamnya ke barier rantai Naruto hingga membuatnya hancur.

' Duaar, pyaaarr, bught,'

Barier rantai Naruto langsung hancur berkeping-keping namun tinju Sirzech belum berhenti dan terus melayang kepipi Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur namun dia langsung bangkit berdiri, belum juga menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya yang pecah, Naruto harus menahan sakit saat tiba-tiba Sirzech sudah di depannya dan menghantam perut Naruto.

Sirzech terus melayangkan tinju berlapis Power of Destruction ketubuh Naruto dengan cepat, seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi.

' Krak,'

terdengar retakan tulang di dada Naruto saat Sirzech memukul ti dadanya, kontan Naruto langsung memegangi dadanya dan menahan tinjuan Sirzech dengan lengannya.

'' Kau yang pergi seenaknya tidak akan mengerti, tanggung jawab yang kau ucapkan tidak pernah kau lakukan. Kau meninggalkan masalah itu hingga larut tanpa penyeleseian,'' ucap Sirzech garang di sela serangannya.

'' Mana tanggung jawab yang kau singgung sajak tadi,!'' lanjutnya lalu melesatkan pukulan berlapis Power Of Destruction yang sangat pada kearah Naruto.

' Plek,'

Naruto menangkap pukulan Sirzech dengan tangan Kirinya, melihat pukulannya di tahan dan di cengkram, Sirzech melayangkan pukulan yang sama dengan tangannya yang bebas namun bisa ditahan lagi oleh Naruto.

'' Jadi, kamu menumpahkan semua kesalahanmu padaku,?'' tanya dingin Naruto sambil menahan kedua tangan Sirzech.

'' Aku yang di sakiti, aku yang di khianati, aku juga yang harus menanggung masalah yang tidak aku lakukan, hah,!'' triak Naruto marah lalu melepaskan cengkraman di tangan kanannya untuk kemudian memukul Sirzech dengan tangan berlapis chakra dan demonic power.

' Buagh,'

Sirzech terkena telak pukulan Naruto di pipinya hingga membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

'' Apa yang harus aku tanggung jawabi hah,! Aku sudah menanggung sakit hati atas tindakanmu,! Apa aku juga yang harus menanggung jawabi perbuatanmu,!'' Naruto tampak sangat marah dan menyerang Sirzech dengan sangat brutal.

'' Rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terobati telah mengembalikanku pada dendam yang sedang kucoba lupakan,!'' Naruto menendang keras dagu Sirzech keatas.

' Duagh, Ught,'

Sirzech hanya bisa melenguh sakit saat tendangan yang Naruto layangkan terasa lebih keras, dia terlempar tinggi keatas dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto dengan kecepatannya muncul di atas Sirzech yang masih melayang keatas di udara.

'' Gara-gara perbuatan kotormu itu, bayang-bayang kalian selalu menghantui di setiap malamku,'' Naruto menghantamkan tumitnya kepunggung Sirzech yang masih melayang di udara hingga menjadikannya kembali ke permukaan tanah dengan kecepatan bagaikan sebuah roket.

' Buuummmm,'

Sirzech menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras bahkan menimbulkan bunyi dentum yang memekakan telinga.

Belum merasa puas akan serangannya, Naruto melesat kearah Sirzech lalu mengangkatnya dengan tangan kirinya.

'' Sampai-sampai orang yang mirip dengannya yang harus aku lindungi malah aku sakiti, orang yang tidak tau apa-apa ikut menerima dosa yang kalian perbuat,'' Naruto meninju perut Sirzech dengan sangat keras.

' Bugh, Uaghhrr,'

Sirzech memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya setelah tinju Naruto bersarang di perutnya.

'' Kamu berbicara seolah-olah perbuatanmu adalah benar dan masalah yang mengikutinya bukanlah masalah besar,'' Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri Sirzech dengan dia masih di cengkram Naruto.

' Bugh, ugh,'

Sirzech hanya meringis merasakan pipi bagian dalamnya pecah.

'' Kamu tau Sirzech, kamu menghancurkan mimpiku yang akan aku rajut bersama Grayfia, mimpi untuk mempunyai keluarga bahagia yang sejak dulu aku impikan,'' Naruto menendang keras perut Sirzech hingga membuatnya terpental Jauh.

' Duaak, Argh,'

Sirzech tersungkur merasakan sakit yang teramat setelah menerima tendangan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berbalik mengacuhkan Sirzech yang sedang mencoba bangkit berdiri. Dia berjalan hendak keluar dari arena yang sudah luluh lantak, arena yang di buatnya dulu untuk latihan, dan arena yang paling jauh di ujung Underword.

'' Menyedihkan sekali dirimu Naruto,! Masih terpaku pada mimpimu yang gagal terwujud. Tidak bisa move on dari mimpi naifmu,'' Sirzech berucap dengan sedikit menghina Naruto akan mimpinya, dia capai mendengar ocehan Naruto yang menurutnya sudah tidak layak untuk di bicarakan.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal erat setelah mendengar ucapan Sirzech.

'' Aku muak mendengar ocehanmu, lebih baik kamu menghilang dari dunia ini bersama mimpimu,'' Sirzech yang telah bangkit kemudian melesat kearah Naruto dan menyerang dengan tinju berlapis Power of Destruction padat dari belakang. '' Mati kau,!''

Naruto langsung berbalik dan menusukan pisou angin yang dia buat dari chakranya kearah kepala Sirzech.

Mata Sirzech melebar melihat serangan tiba-tiba Naruto yang tidak mungkin bisa dia hindari. Namun, Satu senti sebelum ujung lancip pisou angin menyentuh pipinya, Naruto telah menghilangkan pisou angin tersebut menjadikan hanya kepalan tangan Naruto saja yang mengenai pipi kiri Sirzech.

' Bught, Braak, aaargh,'

Tinju Naruto mengenai keras kearah pipi Sirzech dan menekannya kebawah menjadikan muka Sirzech mencium tanah dengan sangat keras.

'' Kamu sangat menyedihkan, Sirzech. Tidak bisa menyampaikan dengan omongan dan tinjuan, kamu menghinaku karena kesalahanmu sendiri, dan kembali menyerangku dari belakang,'' ucap Dingin Naruto dengan sinis.

Sirzech hanya bisa diam tersungkur dan matanya melebar melihat hal yang tidak pernah dirinya lihat selama dia hidup dengan Naruto.

Naruto menangis, ya menangis. Walau tidak bersuara tapi airmatanya mengalir cukup deras dari matanya.

'' Kalau kamu ingin aku maafkan, putar waktu dan perbaiki kesalahan yang telah kamu perbuat. Namun itu mustahil, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya memutar balikan waktu,'' ucap datar Naruto sambil melihat sinis kearah Sirzech yang masih tersungkur.

'' Terimakasih telah menolong dan merawatku dulu, dan terima kasih telah mengembalikanku kepada kebencian yang telah aku lupakan,''

Naruto kemudian berbalik, Namun baru beberapa langkah dia langsung jatuh tertunduk dan memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersungkur dengan darah masih keluar dari mulutnya dan airmata yang masih mengalir walau sedikit.

di ruang aula.

'' Nii-chan / Naruto-kun,!'' teriak Rias, Momo dan Grayfia dengan sangat Khawatir.

Rias langsung berlari kearah ayahnya, Lord Gremory.

'' Tou-sama, cepat tolong Nii-sama,'' pinta Rias setelah sampai di depan Lord Gremory.

'' Nii-sama yang mana,? Naruto atau Sirzech,?'' tanya Lord Gremory sedikit menggoda.

'' Tentu saja Naruto-niichan,'' jawab Rias merajuk.

'' Kok Naruto yang kamu khawatiri bukan Sirzech,?'' Lucius Gremory masih menggoda Rias.

'' Tou-sama, jangan menggodaku,'' wajah Rias sangat memelas dan memerah.

'' Hahaha, lucu sekali ekspresimu Rias. Tapi sayang, Tou-san tidak bisa kesana karena itu arena khusus dan hanya tiga orang yang bisa memasukinya,'' tawa Lucius melihat wajah Rias yang menurutnya lucu dan malah tidak menghiroukan salah satu anaknya yang tengah menuju sekarat akibat pertarungan dengan Naruto.

'' Siapa saja yang bisa memasukinya,?'' tanya Rias tidak sabar.

'' Tantu saja yang membuat arena itu, Naruto dan juga Sirzech dan ... Grayfia,'' jawab Lucius.

'' Grayfia,?'' Rias langsung berlari ke Grayfia yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir dan beberapa medis.

'' Tunggu,! Aku ikut,'' cegat Rias dan di balas anggukan Grayfia.

'' Aku juga,!'' Momo ikut-ikutan.

'' Momo, mau apa,? Biar mereka yang urus,'' tanya tegas king dari Momo.

'' Dia Nii-chanku, jadi aku juga harus ikut,!'' jawab Momo keras.

'' Tidak boleh,'' King dari Momo tidak memperbolehkan dia pergi.

'' Ah lama, ayo Momo. Grayfia cepat teleport kami kesana,'' ucap Rias menarik tangan Momo dan menyuruh Grayfia untuk meneleport mereka ke arena pertarungan di mana Naruto dan Sirzech berada.

'' Hei, aku ti-'' sang Hirees Sitri tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Rias dan Momo telah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Grayfia.

Suasana aula kembali riuh karena hasil pertandingan yang sangat mengejutkan, sang raja iblis bisa di kalahkan oleh sosok pahlawan yang sudah lama menghilang, di tambah pertandingan itu tidak bersuara.

' Sirzech, berterimakasihlah karena Naruto menggunakan kekai kedap suara dan menjadikan percakapan kalian tidak di dengar sampai sini dan membuatmu tidak semakin malu. Dan bersukurlah karena Naruto masih menahan kekuatannya,' batin Lucius Gremory melihat keadaan anak laki-lakinya yang lumayan buruk. ' Dan memang harusnya dulu jabatanmu di pegang Naruto, tapi sayang dia menolaknya,' lanjutnya masih membatin.

'' Tou-sama, bagaimana keadaan Sirzech-kun,? Aku sangat khawatir dengannya,'' tanya wanita berambut merah bermata coklat madu dan berwajah cantik.

'' Sara-chan,? Tenang saja dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula tim medis sedang menuju kesana bersama Grayfia,'' jawab Lucius dan mencoba menenangkan sang menantunya.

'' Syukurlah, lalu apa Naruto itu benar-benar keturunan Uzumaki,?'' Wanita bernama Sara bersyukur dan menanyakan tentang Naruto.

'' Aku juga tidak tau, Sara-chan. Dia dulu hanya memperkenalkan dengan nama Namikaze, tapi dia bisa mengeluarkan rantai seperti klan Uzumaki bukan,?'' jawab serta tanya Lucius.

'' Benarsi, tapi warna rantainya berbeda. Punyaku dan kebanyakan lainya berwarna merah terang tapi punya dia hitam, kecuali,?'' jawab Sara dan menebak-nebak.

'' Kecuali,?'' ulang Lucius tampak penasaran.

'' Kecuali kalau dia keturunan dari kepala klan tertua klan Uzumaki,'' ucap Sara menerka.

'' Kepala klan tertua klan Uzumaki,?'' tanya Lucius semakin tertarik.

'' Ya, sebenarnya klan Uzumaki terbagi dua. Golongan tua golongan para raja pendiri klan Uzumaki, dan golongan baru yang merupakan keturunan campuran antara Iblis keturunan Uzumaki dan keturunan Iblis lain. Dan yang membedakan mereka rantai yang di keluarkan, golongan tua rantainya berwarna hitam dan sihir penyegel yang sangat hebat dan di takuti. Golongan baru rantai yang di keluarkan berwarna merah dan kurang ahli dalam sihir penyegelan,'' jawab Sara menjelaskan.

'' Jadi Naruto keturunan golongan tua menurutmu,?'' tanya Lucius menebak.

'' Aku juga tidak tau, pasalnya golongan tua telah punah dan hanya tinggal beberapa mengingat keturunan golongan lama lima puluh tahun sekali lahirnya. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ada satu keturunan golongan tua dan satu-satunya sebelum... Di bantainya klan Uzumaki, dan tidak tau dia slamat atau tidak,'' jawab Sara dan lirih di akhirnya saat mengingat bagaimana klannya di bantai.

'' Nanti kita tanyakan saja pada Naruto untuk lebih jelasnya,'' ucap Lucius melihat kesedihan dari sang menantu.

Kembali ke arena.

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih beberapa langkah dari tersungkurnya Naruto dan Sirzech. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar Grayfia, Rias, Momo, dan beberapa medis yang akan menolong Naruto dan Sirzech.

'' Nii-chan,! / Naruto-kun,!'' Rias, Momo, dan Grayfia langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Rias langsung membaringkan kepala Naruto di pahanya.

Momo dan Grayfia bersimpuh di kanan kiri Naruto, memandangnya dengan khawatir.

'' Nii-chan baik-baik saja,?'' Rias sangat khawatir, dia mengelap bekas darah dipipi Naruto dengan tangannya.

'' Nii-chan, bertahanlah,'' Momo tidak kalah khawatir dan memegang tangan kanan Naruto erat.

'' Naruto-kun, bertahanlah,'' Gumam Grayfia juga memegang tangan Naruto sebelah kirinya.

Sirzech, yang tersungkur tidak jauh dari Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit di artirkan.

' Bahkan adikku sendiri lebih memilih menolong dia dari pada aku,' batin Sirzech miris.

'' Lucifer-sama, anda baik-baik saja,?'' tanya salah satu medis yang menghampirinya

'' Ya, kurasa begitu,'' jawab Sirzech walau keadaannya juga bisa di bilang sangat parah.

Kemudian para medis semuanya yang berjumlah empat orang mengangkat Sirzech keatas tandu dan membawanya keluar arena, sementara Naruto dibawa Rias, Momo, dan Grayfia.

Someone Mindskip.

PoV.

Tempat ini lagi, hahaha benar-benar aku merindukan tempat ini. Tempat yang memiliki langit berwarna merah jingga dan matahari merah yang condong di peraduannya.

Aku duduk di atas kepala bertanduk dan bercula dari sosok Naga berwarna hitam yang sedang asik tidur di atas singgasananya yang berupa gunung batu yang terjal.

Sosok naga berbelati yang sejak dulu menemaniku, sosok naga yang seperti naga pada umumnya, namun yang membedakannya adalah tanduk seperti tanduk banteng yang ujungnya menghadap keluar bertengger manis di kepalanya yang meruncing, tanduk cula tunggal di atas hidungnya, dan sepasang belati melengkung di belakang lengan atau kaki depannya yang sangat tajam. Selain itu, sepasang mata berwarna merah darah menambah kesan garang padanya, naga berwarna hitam yang selalu menyendiri ini memiliki sepasang sayap naga berbulu seperti angsa berwarna hitam yang besar sehingga dia mampu terbang dengan sangat cepat. Yah walaupun aku belum pernah melihat dia terbang.

**[ Naruto, sudah selesei mengagumi tempat ininya,? ] **Helios, nama naga yang sedang aku duduki bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

'' Begitulah, tempat seindah ini sayang kalau tidak aku kagumi,'' jawabku dan akulihat dia telah membuka mata merahnya.

**[ Ya ya ya, lalu hasil darimu bertarung tadi apa,? ] **tanya Helios tentang pertarunganku tadi, pertarungan yang katanya untuk meminta maaf tapi malah membuatku semakin marah saja akan sikapnya.

'' Yah begitulah, tidak ada hasil akhirnya,'' jawabku datar.

**[ Huh sudahku bilang tidak usah bertarung tapi kamu malah tetap meladeninya ] **dengus Helios sewot.

'' Hehehe, tapi berkat itu aku mempunyai alasan untuk membuka segel-NYA bukan,?'' kekehku mencoba membela diri.

**[ Tapi gara-gara membuka segel itu tubuhmu remuk, dan kekuatanmu saling mendominasi didalam tubuhmu. huh dasar tidak memikirkan akibat yang di timbulkan,] **ucap Helios menyindirku yang selalu bertindak tanpa di pikir dulu.

'' Hahaha, seperti kamu tidak tau aku saja. Itukan sudah sifat aku yang selalu ceroboh, tidak memikirkan akibatnya yang penting langsung hadapi,'' tawaku seperti tanpa beban.

**[ Setidaknya kurangilah kecerobohanmu, lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini,?] **nasehat Helios dan bertanya padaku.

'' Tidak tau, mungkin aku akan menetap disini,'' jawabku sekenanya.

**[ Kamu ingin mati ya,? Ini bukanlah tempatmu, lagian gadis berambut putih itu pasti akan sedih bila kamu tidak kembali,]** ucapnya (Helios) dan menyinggung gadis berambut putih, gadis berambut putih,? Grayfia,?

'' Gadis berambut putih,? Maksudmu Grayfia,?'' tanyaku mencari kejelasan.

**[ Ck, aku bilang 'gadis' bukan 'wanita', tentunya dia masih perawan bukan,?] **decaknya dan menspesifikan maksudnya.

'' Maksudmu Momo-chan,? Ada apa dengan dia,?'' tanyaku lagi.

**[ Tentu dialah siapa lagi, dia akan sedih bila kamu tidak sadar-sadar apalagi bila kamu tinggal disini berarti tubuh nyatamu akan koma selamanya,] **jawabnya seakan mau mengingatkanku kepada adik kecilku yang aku sayangi.

'' Dia tidak apa-apa, lagian pernah aku tinggal lumayan lama. Dan juga lebih senang disini, disini menenangkan. Lagian aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh nyataku,'' balasku agak sedikit cuek, yah sebenarnya ini adalah alam bawah sadarku di mana Helios tinggal.

**[ Ck, dia pasti akan apa-apa. Dia itu menyayangimu, masa iya dia akan biasa saja melihat orang yang di sayangi terbaring koma tanpa mau siuman,] **decak Helios terlihat kesal akan sikapku yang seperti tidak peduli.

'' Memang kenapa kalau dia menyayangiku,? Aku juga menyayanginya, dari dulukan aku ingin punya adik perempuan yang bisa selalu aku lindungi,'' ujarku masih belum mengerti maksud omongan Helios.

**[ Dasar baka gaki, dia itu menyukaimu,! Mencintaimu,! Menyayangimu,!kenapasih kamu bodoh kalau menyangkut soal hati,? Kecuali dengan si pembantu itu yang telah menusukmu dari belakang ] **cibir Helios, huh biarin bodoh soal yang gituan yang penting heppy,,,, hehehe...

'' Ya, dia menyukai, mencintai, dan menyayangiku sebagai kakak, tidak lebih. Dan si pembantu itu punya nama Helios, yaitu Grayfia, dan juga aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkan soal apa yang kamu sebutkan tadi itu,'' balasku masih secuek sebelumnya, yah memang aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

**[ Ya ya ya terserah, kamu memang bodoh Naruto. Momo itu menyukaimu bukan sebagai kakak tapi sebagai kekasih, bukalah hatimu untuk dia Naruto, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi hanya kamulah yang dia punya,] **ujar Helios terlihat serius, tapi apa maksudnya dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi,? Bukankan ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san,?

'' Apa maksudmu dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Helios,? Dia masih punya Kaa-san dan Tou-san kan,?'' aku bertanya dengan serius.

**[ Mereka telah meninggal Naruto, orang tua yang mengasuhmu telah meninggal karena di bunuh, persaingan bisnislah yang membuat mereka terbunuh. Untung Momo dapat kabur walau menderita luka yang parah, dan beruntung karena dia bertemu pewaris dari Sitri sehingga dia bisa di selamatkan walau dengan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis,] **jawab Helios dengan sangat amat serius. Seriusnih Kaa-san dan Tou-san angkatku telah meninggal,?

'' Da-dari mana kamu tau Helios,? Kamukan ada di dalam diriku,? Dan semua yang kamu tau akupun juga taukan,?'' tanyaku gagap dan takut kalau itu adalah benar.

**[ Naruto, selain yang terlupakan, aku mempunyai julukan lain yaitu Destiny Doragon. Aku bisa melihat takdir dan masa depan orang yang berada di dekatku dan orang yang dekat dengan orang itu. Aku sudah melihat takdir dari keluarga barumu semenjak kamu menemuinya, namun aku tidak kuasa memberi taukan itu padamu, karena 'Dia' tidak mengijinkanku untuk membocorkan sebuah takdir. Namun aku tidak bisa membaca takdirmu, karena setiap saat takdirmu berubah. Tapi yang pasti dan tidak dapat berubah tentang salah satu takdir yang mengikutimu adalah, rasa sakit, kekecewaan, dendam, kegelapan, dan itu semua tidak dapat kamu balaskan,] **jawab Helios tanpa ada keraguan dan kebohongan dan aku tau itu pasti sangat amat sangat serius.

'' Hoi, kenapa takdirku senista itu,? Mengenaskan. '' sungutku kesal, kenapa dia memberi tauku tentang takdir yang mengenaskan seperti itu sih,? Kejamnya dirimu Helios. '' Jadi benar mereka telah pergi ya,? Pasti gara-gara takdirku yang mengenaskan, jadi mereka terkana imbas takdirku,'' lanjutku bertanya dengan nada bersalah tingkat dewa, yah aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Harusnya aku membahagiakan mereka, tapi malah aku membuat mereka menderita.

**[ Bicara apa kamu Naruto,? Memang benar mereka telah pergi tapi itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, dengan takdirmu. Takdir mereka telah di tulis dan mereka harus menjalaninya. Sekarang kamu pilih, membuka hatimu untuknya dan menjaganya untuk selamanya yang pasti membuat dia bahagia atau tetap menutup hatimu dan membuatnya kecewa yang pasti akan membuatnya sedih dan tidak mempunyai semangat hidup sepertimu dulu,? Naruto asal kamu tau, yang membuat dia semangat untuk terus hidup dari luka yang di deritanya dulu adalah dirimu, ] **Helios sangat serius di ucapannya dan ketegasan di setiap kata-katanya, belum pernah aku melihat dia seserius ini yah walaupun aku dan dia jarang bertemu tapi ini serius, aku belum pernah melihat dia sama seperti Tou-sanku saat menghadapi musuhnya, sangat serius.

'' Baiklah aku akan menjaganya, menjaganya dengan segenap kasih sayang yang aku punya. Aku tidak mau dia sama sepertiku, menderita karena sendirian. Tapi membuka hatiku,? Mungkin mengikuti arus saja, aku masih sakit atas kejadian waktu itu,'' ucapku penuh keyakinan. Yah aku akan menjaganya, menjaganya agar tetap tersenyum. Itu janjiku, janji yang aku ucapkan akan selalu aku tepati karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku.

Aku melihat Helios tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringa memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing. Lucu juga melihat seekor naga tersenyum, pasti kalau ada bayi nangis akan langsung bertambah nangisnya karena ketakutan, hahaha.

**[ Kalau begitu kembalilah, jangan biarkan dia menangisimu lebih lama. Emangnya kamu sudah mati apa, harus di tangisi sampai segitunya,?] **ucap Helios sedikit bercanda.

Hahaha, rupanya naga juga bisa bercanda juga ya,? Menarik-menarik.

'' Ya ya ya, baiklah aku kembali. Tapi mungkin setelah ini aku akan banyak membutuhkan batuanmu,'' ujarku membalas ucapannya dan di balas deheman berat olehnya.

Huh dasar, kenapa tadi sangat cerewed tapi sekarang jadi irit kata malah sudah tidur lagi, dasar.

Aku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Inang dari Naga surga yang tidak memihak siapapun, termasuk 'DIA'. Ninja terakhir dari desa ninja terkuat di jepang masa lalu, dan seorang pria yang selalu tersakiti.

Okeh yang terakhir nggak usah di anggap karena terlalu nista. Saatnya aku kembali.

End PoV.

Di ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar tidur yang mewah, terbaring di tempat tidur pemuda berambut pirang dengan alat batu kehidupan melekat di tubuhnya. Di samping tempat tidur duduk wanita berambut putih, dan dua gadis berambut putih dan merah yang masing-masing mempunyai 'aset' yang lumayan, sedang menangis melihat keadaan sang pemuda yang terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri.

Seorang laki-laki memakai kemeja coklat rapi tengah memeriksa keadaan sang pemuda, sepertinya dia adalah seorang dokter peribadi sebuah keluarga kaya.

Di sudut ruangan lebih tepatnya di sofa panjang yang bertengger manis di tempatnya, duduk dua gadis berkacamata dan berambut hitam, satu memiliki rambut pendek diatas bahu dan satunya panjang sampai kepaha keliatannya, dan mereka memiliki 'aset' yang bertolak belakang.

'' Tsubaki, sepertinya akan sulit mengajak Momo untuk kembali dan juga siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu,? Kenapa hampir semua iblis kalangan atas mengenalinya,?'' gadis berkacamata berambut pendek bertanya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

'' Sepertinya begitu, Kaichou. Dan pemuda bernama Naruto itu kemungkinan iblis yang lumayan terkenal dan dekat dengan keluarga Gremory, terlihat dari Rias yang sangat mengenalnya dan menghormatinya,'' jawab gadis yang bernama Tsubaki.

'' Sebenarnya sih aku juga sedikit familiar dengannya, tapi aku juga tidak tau pernah melihatnya di mana,'' ujar sang Kaichou datar.

' Braak,'

suara pintu di dobrak langsung mengintrupsi semua yang ada di ruangan dimana pemuda pirang sedang dirawat, dua gadis yang tengah berbincangpun langsung berhenti berbicara dan semuanya termasuk dokter yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang di dobrak dengan keras.

'' Naru-tan, dimana kamu,!'' triak gadis bermata ungu lembut, berambut hitam di ikat twintail dengan nada yang kekanakan.

'' Kyaaa Naru-tan kenapa kamu,?! kenapa kamu terbaring dengan alat-alat aneh seperti itu,?!'' lanjutnya masih berteriak melihat pemuda yang dicarinya tengah berbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur, gadis itu langsung menuju kesisi tempat tidur yang sama dengan dokter yang sedang memeriksa.

'' Leviathan-sama, jangan berisik. Naruto-sama harus banyak istirahat dan ketenangan,'' tegur sang dokter pada gadis yang berteriak tadi.

'' Lucas, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun,? Gimana keadaannya,?'' tanya gadis yang di panggil Leviathan tidak menghiroukan teguran dokter yang di panggilnya Lucas.

'' Iya, bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Lucas,? Dan maaf atas keributan yang di buat Serafall tadi,'' timpal laki-laki berambut hitam berbadan tegap dan terlihat lebih tenang dari gadis yang di sebut Serafall.

'' Mou, Falbium, aku tidak membuat keributan, aku hanya khawatir,'' protes Serafall pada laki-laki yang menimpali pertanyaannya dan menyinggung dirinya.

'' Leviathan-sama, Asmodeus-sama, keadaan Naruto-sama tidak terlalu baik. Di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dua kekuatan yang saling bertentangan, dan itu sangat buruk,'' jawab Lucas atas pertanyaan Serafall dan Falbium.

'' Maksudnya di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dua kekuatan yang bertentangan,?'' kini laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang bersama dengan Serafall dan Falbium yang bertanya.

'' Beelzebub-sama, maksud saya didalam Tubuh Naruto-sama mengalir kekuatan cahaya, walaupun sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup mempengaruhi kekuatan iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.'' Lucas menjeda sebentar jawabannya.

'' Dua kekuatan itu saling mendominasi dan bertarung di dalam tubuh Naruto-sama, memang kekuatan cahayanya hanya sedikit tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membakar kekuatan iblisnya dan jika itu terus berlanjut tubuh iblisnya tidak akan bertahan dan kemungkinan terburuk dari itu adalah dia akan meninggal,'' lanjutnya dengan sangat tidak enak memberi taukan keadaan dari orang yang dia hormati.

'' Tidak,! '' triak satu wanita dan tiga gadis yang berada di sisi tempat tidur serentak.

'' Tidak, Naruto-kun tidak boleh meninggal,'' ucap wanita berambut putih dan memakai pakaian Maid.

'' Nii-chan tidak mungkin meninggal,!'' isak gadis berambut putih dan merah yang memiliki warna mata mirip.

'' Naru-tan tidak boleh meninggal,'' Serafall mulai berkaca-kaca.

'' Kalian tenanglah, Naruto tidak meninggal. Itu baru mungkin, belum terjadi. Lagi pula Naruto itu kuat, tidak mungkin dia meninggal semudah itu. '' Ajuka sang maou Beelzebub mencoba menenangkan para perempuan yang tengah menangis mendengar perkataan Lucas tentang pemuda yang tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri. '' Lucas, jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong Naruto,?'' lanjutnya bertanya pada Lucas.

'' Mungkin kita bisa mengalirkan Demonic Power padanya, menambahkan energi iblis pada tubuhnya. Mungkin itu akan sedikit mempertahankan untuk tetap hidup, dan mungkin dengan menyalurkan Demonic Power padanya akan membantu energi iblis pada tubuhnya mengekang energi suci yang berada di tubuhnya,'' jawab Lucas panjang.

'' Kalau begitu, aku akan menyalurkan energiku pada Naruto-kun,'' ucap Serafall serius dan tanganya bergerak melepas kancing baju teratasnya.

'' O-Onee-sama, apa yang akan Onee-sama lakukan,?'' tanya gadis berambut pendek berkacamata yang sendari tadi menonton apa yang terjadi di tempat tidur bersama temannya.

'' Sona-chan,? Sejak kapan kamu ada disini,?'' tanya balik Serafall tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari adik tersayangnya.

'' Sejak pemuda bernama Naruto itu masuk kekamar ini,'' jawab Sona datar seperti biasanya.

'' Biar aku saja yang menyalurkan Demonic Power pada Naruto-kun,'' ujar wanita berpakaian maid yang kini sedang melepas kancing atas bajunya.

'' Tidak, dia Nii-chanku jadi aku yang akan melakukannya,'' ucap gadis yang warna rambutnya sama seperti maid yang tengah melepas kancing kedua bajunya.

'' Biar aku saja, aku lebih berhak atas Nii-chanku,'' gadis berambut merah yang dari tadi berdiam mulai angkat bicara, dan dia tengah membuka kancing gaun merahnya yang berupa 'sleting' di gaun bagian belakang.

'' Tidak, biar aku saja,'' Serafall mulai membuka kembali kancing kedua bajunya.

'' Aku saja,''

'' Aku lebih berhak,''

'' Aku yang harus melakukannya,''

empat perempuan yang mau mengalirkan energinya pada pemuda yang bernama Naruto mulai berebut mengajukan dirinya.

'' Sepertinya kita para laki-laki harus keluar dari kamar Naruto kalau tidak ingin mati kekurangan darah karena mimisan,'' ucap Ajuka dengan Nada bercanda.

'' Sepertinya begitu, Sona-chan, Tsubaki-chan, lebih baik kalian ikut kita keluar dan tidak mengganggu mereka,'' balas Falbium dan mengajak dua gadis berkacamata untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

'' Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar, aku juga belum mau mati. Apa lagi kehabisan darah karena mimisan melihat tubuh polos mereka, sangat tidak keren,'' ujak Lucas diselingi candaan.

Mereka para laki-laki keluar dari kamar di ikuti dua gadis berkacamata yang di kenal Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Sinra.

Setelah para laki-laki pergi, empat perempuan yang tubuhnya telah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun langsung masuk kedalam selimut Naruto dan memeluknya dari berbagai sisi kecuali bawahnya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, Ajuka, Falbium, Lucas, Sona, dan Tsubaki berjalan menyusuri lorong kediaman Gremory untuk menuju keruang tamu.

Sona yang masih penasaran tentang Naruto akhirnya bertanya pada salah satu Maou.

'' Maaf Ajuka-sama, sebenarnya siapa sih Naruto itu,? Kenapa hampir semua iblis mengenalinya,?'' tanya Sona dengan sangat ingin tau.

'' Hahaha, apakah kamu tidak ingat dia,?'' tawa Ajuka lalu memandang kearah Sona yang membalas dengan pandangan bingung. '' Masa tidak ingat, dulu waktu kamu kecil kamu dan Rias selalu memaksanya untuk bermain dengan kalian.'' lanjutnya dengan nada geli.

'' Mengajaknya bermain,? '' gumam Sona menerawang, namun sesaat kemudian matanya langsung melebar. '' Ja-jadi, Naruto itu Naruto-nii -chan yang dulu sering bermain denganku dan Rias,? Tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat muda, berbeda dengan...'' lanjutnya setelah menginat siapa Naruto, dengan muka sedikit memerah dan menggantung kalimatnya takut menyinggung perasaan kedua Maou yang berjalan bersamanya.

'' Tentu saja, dia berhenti menua di umur tujuh belas tahun, tidak seperti kami yang berhenti menua di umur duapuluh lima tahun,'' ujar Falbium menanggapi ucapan Sona dengan senyuman yang menawan.

'' Ya begitulah, dia tidak akan menua dan akan selalu seperti remaja tujubelas tahunan. Mungkin itu dari gen ibunya yang menjadikannya seperti itu, karena yang aku tau semua keturunan Uzumaki garis utama semuanya begitu,'' timpal Ajuka dengan masih tersenyum.

'' Uzumaki,? Tapi seingatku Naruto-nii -chan bermarga Namikaze, ya memang dia mengenalkan dirinya dengan marga Uzumaki saat masuk sekolah,'' ucap Sona agak masih ragu.

'' Benarkah,? Wah akhirnya dia mulai menunjukan taringnya,'' tanggap Ajuka terlihat senang.

'' Ajuka, sepertinya kamu mengenal dekat Naruto,?'' Falbium bertanya dengan penasaran.

'' Tentu saja, aku dan Serafall sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan Sirzech yang kingnya pun tidak sedekat kami, kami bertiga seperti tidak ada spasi, seperti sudara, tidak ada rahasia diantara kami. Kamu tau Sona-chan,? Bahkan Serafall lebih dekat dari aku dan dia sangat suka menggoda Naruto, namun hanya di balas senyuman saja olehnya. yah kami sangat dekat sampai suatu peristiwa yang menjadikanya pergi dari Underword,'' jawab Ajuka dan tersenyum miris di akhir ucapannya.

'' Ajuka-sama, apa yang membuat Naruto-nii -chan pergi dari Underword,?'' tanya Sona penasaran.

'' Suatu hal yang tidak baik untuk di bicarakan,'' jawab Ajuka datar dan lirih.

Merasa pertanyaan yang dia ajukan membuat suasana canggung, Sona menanyakan soal yang lainya.

'' Mm, Ajuka-sama, jadi Naruto-nii -chan bidak dari Sirzech-sama,?'' Tanya Sona mengalihkan pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

'' Ya, Naruto pion pertama Sirzech. Dia mengkonsumsi satu bidak pion milik Sirzech, tapi walaupun hanya satu bidak pion, dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat bahkan melebihi seorang pemegang bidak Raja, dan saat Great War terjadi, dialah yang paling tidak ingin di temui musuhnya apalagi saat berduet dengan,, Grayfia, semua musuhnya akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghadapi mereka,'' Jawab Ajuka panjang lebar dan tersenyum mengingat masalalu, namun senyumanya berubah menjadi sinis saat menyebut nama Grayfia.

'' Tunggu, bukanya Evil Piece di buat setelah Great War usai,? Tapi kenapa sebelum Great War sudah ada,?'' tanya Sona setelah otak cerdasnya merespon informasi yang janggal.

'' Yah memang, Evil Piece di ciptakan sesudah Great War untuk mereinkarnasikan makhluk menjadi iblis guna untuk meningkatkan populasi iblis yang tinggal sedikit. Namun sebenarnya sebelum Great War Tou-sanku yang merasa akan ada kejadian yang membuat kaum iblis mendekati kepunahan, menciptakan sebuah alat untuk mereinkarnasikan semua makhluk menjadi iblis dan alat itu mengadopsi sistim catur. Dengan kerja kerasnya akhirnya dia dapat menciptakan Evil Piece pertama dan masih sangat sederhana belum seperti sekarang. Karena Great War, Tou-sanku tidak bisa melanjutkan eksperimennya dalam mengembangkan temuannya itu sampai dia meninggal, dan karena aku anak yang berbakti pada orang tua jadinya aku yang melanjutkan penelitiannya dan mengembangkan Evil Piece, dan Evil Piece menjadi semakin sempurna seperti sekarang ini,'' jawab Ajuka panjang lebar dengan bangga. '' Apa itu cukup menjawab rasa penasaranmu, Sona-chan,?'' lanjutnya bertanya.

'' Ya, terima kasih,'' balas Sona mengangguk.

'' Tidak perlu sungkan, kalau masih ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja,'' ucap Ajuka ramah.

Sona berfikir sejenak , '' Adasih, apa Naruto-nii -chan punya Sacred Gear,? Soalnya tadi di aula dia mengeluarkan seperti sarung tangan naga berpedang, namun aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari sarung tangan itu, atau itu memang tidak memiliki kekuatan,?'' tanyanya.

Ajuka tersenyum, '' Kamu salah Sona-chan, dan Yah Naruto memiliki Sacred Gear berupa Gountlet ber pedang di punggung tangannya, namanya aku belum tau tapi kekuatanya aku sudah tau dan itu sangat mengerikan. Kamu tau, Sona-chan,? Yang menghentikan Great War dulu adalah Naruto dengan menggunakan kemampuan khusus Sacred Gearnya yaitu menghilangkan semua kekuatan yang dimiliki semua yang turut andil dalam perang itu, mulai iblis tingkat rendah sampai iblis tingkat tinggi dalam waktu satu bulan. Bayangkan kekuatan kita menghilang dalam waktu satu bulan, ugh, aku tidak mau lagi mengalami itu,'' jawab Ajuka panjang lebar.

Sona dan Tsubaki membelalak kaget, ternyata Naruto yang mereka kenal adalah benar-benar pahlawan Grat War seperti yang mereka dengar saat pertunangan Rias tadi, dan juga tentang kekuatan Naruto yang menurut mereka mengerikan.

'' Menghilangkan kekuatan,?'' Sona tampak cengo karena shok.

'' Selama Satu bulan,?'' Tsubaki menambahkan dengan tampang yang tidak beda jauh seperti Sona.

'' Yah mengerikan memang, tapi penggunanya juga terkena. Serangan itu seperti pisau bermata dua, tapi itu dulu tidak tau sekarang,'' ujar Falbium melihat Sona dan Tsubaki yang kaget, shok, takjub setelah mendengar informasi tentang Naruto.

'' Nah lain kali kita lanjutkan cerita tentang Naruto, kalian sebaiknya pulang atau menginap disini saja. Kami mau melihat keadaan Sirzech dulu,'' ucap Ajuka di sertai dengan senyuman yang menawan.

'' Baiklah, kita akan menginap di sini saja,'' balas Sona lalu memisahkan diri berjalan ke lorong yang menuju kamarnya jika menginap di kediaman Gremory.

Ajuka, Falbium, dan Lucas berjalan kearah kamar Sirzech untuk melihat keadaannya.

.

_Dia yang tidak memihak siapapun telah kembali, takdirnya telah tertulis. Takdir rasa sakit, kebencian, dendam, kekecewaan akan selalu mengikutinya namun tidak bisa dia balaskan. _

_Menderita karena masalalunya, hilang arah karena cintanya, berkorban karena perintahnya, akankah kebahagiannya akan datang bersama janji yang telah dia kumandangkan di depan Naga yang tercipta dari ketidak percayaan,?_

_Akan terjawab bersama waktu yang terus berjalan..._

_**T.B.C**_

Thank's to author dan pembaca yang udah mau review, alhamdulilah bisa update juga walau tidak sepanjang kemarin.

Masih ada yang minta the Destiny di lanjutin, padahal itukan udah di ambil orang jadi ya biar arang tu yang lanjutin.

Ok sekian aja dulu, update kali ini bareng dengan the Devile Anbu. Selamat membaca...

Rev.

monkey D nico : yup kemarin adalah chapter terpanjang.

: mungkin bukan keduanya, :)

d naru : harem,? Mungkin ia mungkin tidak, mengikuti arus saja. Namun ada beberapa wanita yang selalu di sisinya,,,,?

Azriel Longinius : Momo Hanakai itukan memang pierage Sona, aku tidak mengambil dari anime lain.

riskyuzumaki603 : ada caranya tersendiri 'dia' membalas perbuatan mereka dan mungkin lebih menyakitkan.

Uzumaki uciha naruto : the destiny udah di ambil orang, tidak mungkin di lanjutin.

nanaleo099 : mungkin memang sacred gearnya adalah rival dari yang lainya...

Yashiro Ex-Exorcist : aku setuju denganmu, soal alur mungkin memang sedikit terlalu cepat,,,

Arc-kun : maaf kalo ada typo, chap kali ini juga pasti banyak typo. Biarlah Momo seperti itu dan Naru vs Sirz, mungkin naru yang menang...

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates : haha, es dawet banjar kan dari kota kelahiranku jadi y aku pake itu.

Tama : yup naruto hanya punya tiga elemen alam.

uzumakiseptian : Momokan sudah memendam rasa sejak lama da saat bertemu tentu saja langsung bilang, tapikan naruto belum bilang menerimanya bukan,?

Dat : naru tidak melakukan kontak selama di eropa.

Sebenarnya naga dalam tubuh Naruto aku bingung mau namainya apa, ngasal aja pakai nama Helios. Semoga cocok nama itu dengan naga yang mendiami sacred gear Naruto.

Dan maaf kalau salah menuliskan nama, juga terimakasih flamenya. Yang ngeflam cuma bisa mbacot di tulisan, belum tentu juga bisa nulis ide yang lumayan untuk di baca. Jadi tukang flame mending bikin dulu ceritanya lalu bandingkan dengan yang lain baru di flame kalo memang tulisanmu lebih baik...


	4. Chapter 4

Grayfia PoV.

Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, kemarin malam kekasihku, orang yang sangat aku cintai melamarku. Akhir dari semua penantianku selama ini, setelah sekian lama aku menunggunya, akhirnya Naruto-kun, -nama kekasihku,- melamarku tepat di hari jadi kita.

Saking senangnya tanpa sadar sepanjang lorong aku berjalan, senyuman tidak lepas dari bibirku, bahkan para maid dibawah pimpinanku memandang heran. Mungkin karena biasanya ekspresiku datar, namun kini ada ekspresi lain selain itu. Ah tidak ku pedulikan tatapan heran mereka, yang pasti suasana hatiku sekarang sangat gembira.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Sirzech-sama, dia adalah tuanku, rajaku. Aku harus membangunkannya pagi-pagi karena akan ada pertemuan dengan Maou lainnya. Ya, tuanku adalah seorang Maou yang menyandang gelar Lucifer.

'' Tok, tok, tok, Lucifer-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun,?'

Setelah sampai didepan kamarnya, aku ketuk pintu kayu kamar Sirzech-sama tiga kali dan memanggilnya. Diam sejenak menunggu jawaban dari dalam kamar, namun sampai beberapa saat tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Ah kebiasaan kalau tidur susah bangunnya, setelah meminta izin aku membuka pintau kamar Sirzech-sama dan kemudian masuk kedalam.

Setelah aku masuk, aku melihatnya masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Ck, aku hanya bisa berdecak melihatnya yang terlihat sedang malas bangun. Yah kebiasaan kalau mau hari libur pasti sifat malasnya kambuh.

Huft, untung saja Naruto-kun tidak pemalas seperti Sirzech-sama. Dia setiap hari bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk berolah raga dan berlatih sebentar sebelum memulai aktifitas hariannya.

Aku berjalan kearah tempat tidur tuanku, dan setelah disampingnya aku mengarahkan tanganku ke pundak Sirzech-sama dan menggoyangkannya.

'' Lucifer-sama, bangun ini sudah pagi. Katanya suruh di bangunkan pagi-pagi,'' ucapku datar dengan masih menggoyangkan bahunya.

' Greb,'

tiba-tiba Sirzech-sama memegang tanganku yang aku gunakan untuk menggoyang bahunya.

'' Lucifer-sama,?!''

'' Grayfia-chan, kenapa kamu memilih Naruto ketimbang aku,?'' gumam Sirzech-sama dengan nada yang terdengar bertanya.

'' Lu-Lucifer-sama, le-lepaskan tanganku,'' ucapku takut, bukanya mengabulkan dia malah makin mengeratkan.

Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sirzech-sama, namun sangat sulit untuk di lepaskan. Firasat buruk mulai mendatangi hatiku, semoga tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

End Grayfia PoV.

Sirzech PoV.

Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering memikirkan hal yang harusnya tidak aku pikirkan. Bayangkan, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya merebut kekasih dari budakku, budak yang telah aku anggap sebagai soudara.

Jahat memang, tapi aku sudah menyukai Grayfia -nama kekasih dari budaku- sejak pertama kali aku menyelamatkannya dulu dan menjadikannya budaku. Namun aku kalah cepat dengan Naruto -nama budaku yang menjadi kekasih Grayfia-, dia lebih dulu menyatakan cintanya kepada Grayfia dan langsung di terimanya. Yah sejak mereka bertemu Grayfia memang memandang lain kearah Naruto namun tidak aku pedulikan karena aku pikir tidak masalah buatku, tapi ternyata pemikiranku salah.

Huft, malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan hal itu, padahal pagi ini aku ada pertemuan dengan tiga Maou lainya. Mengingat itu pikiran licik seorang iblis melintas di kepalaku, yah iblis terkenal licik dan serakah dan itu yang sedang menguar dari dalam diriku.

Aku ingat, aku menyuruh Grayfia untuk membangunkanku pagi ini dan akan aku manfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkannya.

'' Tok,tok,tok, Lucifer-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun,?''

Akhirnya yang di bicarakan datang juga, aku dengar Grayfia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namaku memastikan aku sudah bangun atau belum. Aku diam saja tidak menanggapi, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

' Cklek,'

'Gotcha,' setelah mengucapkan permisi dia masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku pura-pura tidur dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Aku dengar dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidurku dan berdiri di persis di sampingku.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, dan sekarang aku sedang melumat bibirnya dan meremas dadanya. Aku tidak mempedulikan perlawanannya, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah cepat menanamkan benihku guna merebutnya dari 'Pion'ku.

'' Ah, Sirzech-sama jang- hmpf,''

aku tidak membiarkanya berbicara dan langsung terus melumat bibir ranunnya.

Dengan cepat aku buka pakaiannya dan pakaianku sehingga membuat kita telanjang bulat. Aku rebahkan Grayfia di atas kasur empuku dengan terus melumat bibirnya.

'' Grayfia-chan, aku sangat mencintaimu dari saat pertama aku menolongmu. Tapi kenapa kamu memilih Naruto,? Tapi tenang saja, sebelum dia melamarmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya akan aku jadikan dirimu menjadi miliku seutuhnya,'' ucapku tepat di telinga Grayfia. '' Kamu harus mau dan anggap ini balas budi yang kamu ucapakan dulu,'' lanjutku agak sedikit mengancam dan menuntut.

'' Ja-jangan ku- hmpf,''

takan kubiarkan dia bicara karena itu akan menjaganya pada kesadarannya. Aku lumat bibirnya dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku mengarahkan 'batang'ku kearah 'lubang'nya.

Aku merasakan dia menegang dan aku yakin matanya membelalak kaget saat merasakan batangku menyentuh bibir lubangnya.

' Sreck, sreck,'

Aku mendorong paksa batangku menembus liang kering perawan milik Grayfia hingga seluruhnya terbenam di dalamnya.

' Ugh,'

Grayfia melenguh kesakitan, aku tidak peduli karena langkah keduaku untuk mendapatkan Grayfia tengah berjalan, tinggal menuju langkah ketiga.

Aku mulai memaju mundurkan batangku pada liang Grayfia, walau sulit karena masih kering tetap aku paksakan.

Aku melepas lumatanku dan memandang wajah Grayfia, air matanya ternyata mengalir walau tidak banyak. Pasti karena dia menahan sakit saat aku 'memasukinya'.

Terus ku goyang pinggangku dan kali ini terasa sedikit lancar karena liang Grayfia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Aku harus cepat mengeluarkan benihku kedalam rahim Grayfia karena hari mulai beranjak terang dan itu buruk jika ada yang mendengar pergulatanku dengan Grayfia.

'' Ah, ah, Sirzech-kun lebih cepat, Ah, aku mau keluar,''

fuala akhirnya Grayfia masuk kedalam perangkatku, yah walaupun aku masih melihat wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi sulit di artikan.

'' Aah, tunggu Grayfia-chan, ugh kita sama-sama,''

aku semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggangku mengayuh batangku pada lubang Grayfia.

'' Sirzech-kun, aku kel- / Aku ju-,''

'cklek'

ucapanku dan Grayfia terpotong bahkan ejakulasiku yang akan datang tidak jadi saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar di buka dan saat kami menengok kearah pintu, mata kami langsung melebar shok melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku.

_'' Oh maaf mengganggu, kalian lanjutkan saja,'' _ ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrig pemilik mata yang berbeda warna yangkini terlihat hampa, dengan nada datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Aku hanya cengo mendengar itu, dan aku yakin Grayfia juga sama sepertiku. Seharusnya dia marahkan dan menghajarku habis-habisan setelah aku melakukan sesuatu pada pacarnya,? Tapi dia,? Tapi yang jelas aku tau, dia kembali seperti saat aku menolongnya dulu, kembali kosong tak berekspresi, seperti saat berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh, penuh amarah kebencian namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena suatu hal yang mengikatnya.

Yah, dia masih terikat denganku, terikat sebagai pionku. Kepercayaannya kepadaku telah aku nodai, sekarang aku menyesal. Grayfia yang masih aku tindih menangis sesunggukan, mungkin dia telah sadar akan perbuatan yang aku lakukan.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya tapi dia tetap menangis bertambah keras, dan penyesalanku bertambah setelah mendengar ucapannya di sela tangisnya. Naruto telah melamar Grayfia, dan aku yakin dia datang kekamarku untuk mengejutkanku dengan berita itu, tapi setelah datang kekamarku ternyata yang ada di dalam kamar lebih mengejutkannya.

Aku beranjak dari atas Grayfia dan melepas penyatuan kita, yah penyatuan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi dan tidak terseleseikan karena aku tidak jadi menanamkan benihku di rahim Grayfia.

Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur merenungi perbuatan seorang pecundang yang baru aku lakukan pada Grayfia, merenungi pengkhianatanku pada sosok yang telah aku anggap sebagai saudara.

Aku tidak yakin Naruto dapat memaafkan perbuatanku karena aku tau dia sangat membenci pengkhianatan dan aku baru saja melakukan itu.

Grayfia memungut bajunya yang terjatuh di samping tempat tidur, dia masih menangis menyesali perbuatan yang bukan salahnya.

Arrrgh, aku tidak hanya menyakiti saudaraku tapi aku juga menyakiti sosok wanita yang aku cintai. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas Grayfia apapun yang terjadi, tapi bagai mana kalau dia menolaku,? Ah itu dipikir belakangan yang penting aku akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab dan juga meminta maaf pada Naruto untuk perbuatanku walau aku ragu dia akan memaafkanku, meski dengan menyerahkan nyawaku.

End Sirzech PoV.

Chapter : 3

Di kamar Naruto yang ada di kediaman Gremory, nampak di atas tempat tidur masih terlelap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat acak-acakan dan empat perempuan yang memeluknya dari berbagai sisi kecuali bawah.

' Enggh,'

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menggeliat di tidurnya dan sepertinya akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya terbukti dari matanya yang berkedut berat untuk membuka.

Naruto PoV.

' Enngg, ugh,'

aku melenguh pelan dan mencoba menggerakan badanku yang terasa pegal semuanya, namun terasa sangat berat seperti ada yang menindih. Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang juga terasa berat.

Ada apa dengan tubuhku,? Perasaan tadi waktu bertemu Helios badanku baik-baik saja, tapi sekarang terasa jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Yah memang aku baru saja bertarung dengan salah satu Maou, tapi tidak pernah aku bayangkan bisa sampai sepegal dan seberat ini badanku sampai-sampai tidak bisa di gerakan.

Aku terus mencoba membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat, hingga akhirnya bisa aku buka namun aku pejamkan lagi karena cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata.

Mengerjapkan mataku guna menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar, dan setelah bisa beradaptasi mataku melihat empat kepala, dua kepala berambut putih ada di kananku salah satunya menindih bagian kananku, dua kepala berambut merah dan hitam di sebelah kiriku, yang berambut merah menindih bagian kiriku seperti salah satu yang berambut putih.

Dan semuanya memeluk tubuhku,! Oh serasa soudagar minyak saja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekitar, seperti familiar saja dengan kamar ini,? Ini seperti kamarku yang ada di kediaman Gremory,? Jangan-jangan aku masih berada di Underword,?

Ah iya, akukan baru bertarung untuk memberi pelajaran pada pemuda Phenex dan menggagalkan pertunangan Rias, gadis yang telah aku anggap adik. Jadi pasti aku masih di Underword.

' Srek, srek, gyut, grut,'

ugh, para perempuan yang memeluku dari berbagai sisi bergerak di tidurnya dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal dari mereka berempat.

Seketika mataku melebar saakan mengetahui benda kenyal dan lembut itu, ah jangan-jangan mereka berempat tidak memakai baju alias telanjang.

Tiba-tiba mereka bergerak lagi seakan tidak nyaman posisi tidur mereka, yah terang saja tidak nyaman lah wong turune karo ngepi awakku. Serempak mereka mendongak keatas kearah wajahku.

'' Nii-chan,!/ Naruto-kun,!/ Naru-tan,! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga,?!''

seru mereka bersamaan dengan raut bahagia, sampai saking bahagianya mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Karena senang, mereka menegakan sedikit tubuh bagian atas mereka seakan tidak sadar kalau mereka telanjang.

Otomatis dada mereka yang besarnya melebihi rata-rata terpampang jelas di depanku sampai-sampai mukaku sedikit terasa panas, pasti wajahku memerah walaupun sedikit.

Aku memerah bukan karena pikiran mesum setelah melihat dada mengkel mereka loh, tapi memerah malu seperti pria cupu yang di perlihatin dada wanita. Ah tidak penting alasanku memerah, yang penting adalah aku harus kembali kedunia manusia dan tidur seharian untuk kembali mengistirahatkan badanku yang terasa habis di injak eskafator.

Nama mereka,-dari yang berambut hitam sampai putih- adalah Serafall-chan, salah satu Maou yang menyandang Leviatan, Rias-chan, Momo-chan, dan,,, Grayfia-chan.

Sepertinya aku punya banyak alasan untuk sepat kabur dari sini, salah satunya karena ada Serafall yang pasti akan menggodaku karena mungkin aku sekarang tidak akan tahan godaannya, juga teman lama saat Great War dulu yang sekarang menyandang sebagai Maou, aku belum siap bertemu dengan mereka.

'' Naru-tan, bagai mana keadaanmu,?!'' Serafall bertanya dengan khawatir.

'' Nii-chan, apakah Nii-chan baik-baik saja,?'' kini yang bertanya Rias-chan dan Momo-chan karena cuma mereka yang memanggilku seperti itu, mmm masih ada satu gadis lagi sih yang memanggilku begitu.

'' Naruto-kun, apa sudah baikan,?'' kali ini Grayfia-chan yang bertanya dengan khawatir.

Semua pertanyaan mereka memiliki maksud yang sama yaitu menanyakan keadaanku. Eh, tapi kenapa Grayfia memandangku ragu seperti itu,? Yah sebenarnya aku sudah tidak marah padanya, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya. Namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali apapun alasannya, dia juga pasti tau.

_'' Lucas, bagai mana keadaan Naruto, apakah sudah ada perkembangan,?''_

_'' Yah, sejauh ini belum terlalu signifikan perkembangannya, namun sedikit-sedikit mulai ada gejala akan sadar,''_

_'' Apa kekuatan cahayanya sudah di lenyapkan oleh kekuatan iblisnya,?''_

_'' Hmmm, kekuatan itu tidak akan bisa di lenyapkan. Aneh memang, tapi aku lihat kekuatan cahayanya mulai bersingkronisasi dengan kekuatan iblisnya,''_

_'' Ap-apa,?! Jangan bilang dua kekuatan itu menyatu,?! Itu sangat mustahil terjadikan,?'' _

_'' Tidak menyatu karena bagaimanapun kekuatan cahaya merupakan kelemahan dari kekuatan iblisnya, tapi ini lebih tepatnya berdampingan mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto-sama atau bisa di bilang kekuatan cahayanya menjadi tameng anti bodinya,''_

_'' Jadi sekarang dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh serangan berbasis elemen suci,?''_

_'' Aku juga belum tau, tapi itu tidak mustahil terjadi. Yah walaupun terpengaruh pasti cuma sedikit saja, dan untuk lebih jelasnya kita harus mengetesnya,''_

Aku mendengar percakapan dari tiga suara yang amat aku kenal dan aku belum siap menemui mereka.

Mengalihkan pandanganku kepintu yang knopnya mulai di putar, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kepada empat perempuan yang masih setia dan terlihat nyaman di atas dan samping tubuhku dengan masih menunjukan aset indah mereka.

'' Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku mau beristirahat dulu dan juga aku belum siap bertemu mereka, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat,'' ucapku dengan nada datar.

Aku melihat raut bingung mereka, tanpa mempedulikan itu tangan kananku aku gerakan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil adiku yang sangat aku sayangi.-bukan berarti aku sis-con loh, hanya saja aku memang sangat menginginkan adik perempuan sejak dulu, tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku keburu meninggal sebelum mewujudkan keinginanku itu-.

Setelah aku memeluknya, aku menyalurkan Chakraku,-yang aku tidak tau kenapa masih ada setelah aku menjadi iblis seutuh dan jumlahnya lebih banyak dari pada saat aku menjadi manusia dulu-, menyelimuti tubuhku dan Mo-chan. Setelah sekiranya cukup, aku bakar sejumlah Chakra untuk menggunakan jutsu warisan dari Tou-sanku.

'' Hiraishin,''

Ucapku mengindahkan pandangan bingung dari para perempuan. Seketika tubuhku dan Mo-chan diselimuti cahaya kuning keemasan, sedetik kemudian aku dan Mo-chan telah menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan.

aku muncul di kamar bernuansa putih yang selama ini menjadi tempatku beristirahat, yah tidak lain adalah kamar apartemenku. Lebih tepatnya aku muncul adalah tepat diatas kasur _spring bed _ empuk miliku dan masih dengan memeluk tubuh Mo-chan diatas tubuhku.

Aku lihat dia masih memejamkan matanya, untung saja aku mengalirkan chakraku padanya sehingga dia tidak merasakan efek dari pertama kali menggunakan Hiraishin.

'' Mo-chan, sampai kapan mau memejamkan matamu,?'' tanyaku lembut.

Seketika Mo-chan langsung membuka matanya dengan ekspresi yang menurutku sangat lucu dan imut, mau tidak mau bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Tiba-tiba Mo-chan matanya berkaca-kaca dan menangis.

'' Hiks, Nii-chan,! Nii-chan tidak apa-apa,? Apa Nii-chan masih merasa sakit,? Hiks, aku, Momo sangat menghawatirkan Nii-chan,'' Mo-chan terlihat sangat khawatir sampai menangis seperti itu.

'' Yah, Nii-chan sudah baikan dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Jadi Mo-chan tidak perlu khawatir lagi,'' jawabku sambil menghapus air matanya. Yah sebenarnya kondisiku masih belum di katakan baik sepenuhnya, walaupun luka dalamku telah sepenuhnya sembuh tapi,,, 'Rasa pegal dan kaku di badanku masih sangat terasa,!'.

'' Hiks, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Nii-chan dan aku juga tidak dapat hidup tanpa Nii-chan,'' ucap Momo-chan yang langsung memeluku erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan aku dan membiarkanku jauh walau hanya satu senti.

Akhirnya Mo-chan mengucapkan semuanya, memberitaukan akan kebenaran yang Helios ucapkan bahwa Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan angkatku telah tiada.

Aku membalas pelukan Mo-chan dan kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena dia menangis lumayan kencang.

'' Tidak, Nii-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Mo-chan lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, Nii-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Mo-chan. Nii-chan janji dan akanku usahakan janji itu selalu tertepati,'' balasku mencoba menenangkan dan sedikit membuatnya lega karena sekarang dia tidak sendiri lagi, ada aku yang akan menjaganya.

'' Arigato,Nii-chan,'' ucapnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku.

Setelah ucapannya, tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut kami. Dan kami masih di posisi yang sangat 'kritis', dimana Mo-chan masih memeluku erat dan menindihku dengan masih telanjang bulat.

Aku rasakan Mo-chan sudah lebih tenang tidak menangis lagi seperti sebelumnya, dan kini saatnya menyuruhnya beranjak dari atas tubuhku, yah karena aku mau istirahat, tidak mungkinkan aku tidur dengan ditindih tubuhnya. Untung saja aku tidak bugil sepertinya, dimana aku tau,? Karena aku masih merasakan celana dalamku membungkus bagian bawahku.

'' Ehm, ne Mo-chan,? Mau sampai kapan terus diatas tubuhku,? Masih telanjang pula,?'' tanyaku tidak ada maksud menggoda sedikitpun, tapi sepertinya dia mendengarnya seperti itu.

'' Momo mau tetap seperti ini, tetap memeluk Nii-chan,'' jawabnya manja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

'' Huft, ya sudah. Tidurlah, aku juga mau tidur dan beristirahat sejenak,'' pasrahku dan dia mengangguk kecil.

Aku mengeluarkan Demonic Chain untuk mengambil selimut yang ada di bawah kakiku, cara itu aku lakukan karena tidak mungkin aku bangun dan melihat tubuh polos Mo-chan, yah walaupun aku pernah melihatnya sekali waktu itu dan bahkan memandikannya.

Setelah selimut menutupi tubuhku dan Mo-chan, aku menghilangkan rantai hitam miliku dan memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat.

End Naruto PoV.

Kembali kekamar Naruto di kediaman Gremory.

Setelah Naruto pergi, hampir tiga perempuan yang memeluk Naruto di tidurnya masih memandang bingung kearah tempat sebelumnya Naruto berada. Namun berbeda dengan tiga laki-laki yang baru masuk kedalam kamar Naruto.

'' Wah sepertinya kita terlambat,'' ucap pria berambut pirang lurus penyandang gelar Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka.

'' Sepertinya begitu, bahkan para perempuannyapun di tinggalnya,'' tanggap pria berambut hitam penyandang gelar Maou Asmodeus, Falbium.

'' Melebihi perkiraanku, dia lebih cepat sadar.'' ujar Lucas, dokter yang selama ini merawat Naruto.

Sementara para perempuan yang mulai sadar akan perginya Naruto, mulai menunjukan ekspresinya.

'' Naru-tan,! Kenapa meninggalkanku,?! Teganya dirimu,!'' Serafall berteriak dengan nada kekanakannya.

'' Nii-chan, kenapa aku tidak di ajak kamu sekalian,!'' triak Rias seperti merajuk.

'' Naruto-kun,'' gumam Grayfia hanya bisa memanggil namanya.

Ajuka, Falbium, dan Lucas hanya bisa memandang kasihan pada para perempuan.

'' Sepertinya kita lebih baik keluar, takut di kira ngapa-ngapain mereka,'' usul Ajuka.

'' Setuju, aku tidak mau di dikira bukan pria baik-baik,'' ucap Lucas menyetujui.

'' Aku juga, lagian ini tidak baik untuk pencernaanku,'' Falbium ikut-ikutan dengan alasan yang nyleneh.

Akhirnya ketiga pria itu pergi dari dalam kamar Naruto karena sosok yang mereka tuju sudah tidak ada di sana juga ada tiga badan polos perembuan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang tidak ingin mereka lihat.

Pagi-pagi di apartemen Naruto.

Naruto bangun sebelum Momo bangun dan dia mendapati adik tersayangnya masih tertidur memeluknya dengan bertelanjang bulat.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukan Momo dari tubuhnya dan menggantikan tubuhnya dengan sebuah bantal.

Setelah itu dia bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah menyelimuti tubuh polos Momo dan kemudian mencari celana pendek di dalam lemari, setelah memakainya Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk mereka makan berdua.

Namun setelah sampai di dapur, dia hanya menemukan ramen instan di dalam kulkasnya.

'' Huh, sepertinya aku lupa belum belanja.'' gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. '' Yasudah, makan seadanya dulu,'' lanjutnya lalu mengambil dua Cup ramen instan untuk kemudian menyeduhnya.

'' Nii-chan,! Nii-chan dimana,?!''

lagi asik menunggu ramen cupnya matang, dari kamarnya terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang amat di kenalnya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakannya, bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya.

'' Ada apa Mo-chan,? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak,'' tanya Naruto yang telah berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang ia buka sedikit.

'' Nii-chan jangan tinggalin Momo,'' rajuk Momo dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

'' Huft, Nii-chan tidak kemana-kemana, aku hanya masak untuk makan pagi kita berdua,'' ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah Momo.

Momo bangkit dan duduk bersimpuh di atas tempat tidur Naruto, mengucek matanyanya yang berair. Dia tidak mengindahkan tubuh polosnya terlihat oleh Naruto.

' Huft, dasar. Tidak taukah kalau aku masih Normal, jika terus di perlihatkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan seperti itu aku juga akan tergoda dan lepas kontrol kan,?' batin Naruto melihat tingkah Momo yang tidak peduli akan keadaannya di depan Naruto.

Naruto kemudian masuk dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kaos dan celana pendek untuk dipakai Momo.

'' Pakai baju dulu, lalu kita makan bersama,'' ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kaos biru polos dan celana coklat pendeknya.

'' Pakein,'' pinta manja Momo.

'' Pake sendiri bisakan,?'' tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

Momo menggeleng pelan, '' Ngga, maunya di pakein Nii-chan, kalau engga momo ngga mau,'' jawab Momo seperti merajuk manja.

'' Huft, ya sudah sini,'' Naruto akhirnya pasrah menuruti kemauan Momo.

'' Yei,!'' seru Momo kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memakaikan kaos birunya yang keliatan kebesaran di tubuh mungil Momo, setelah itu dia memakaikan celana coklat yang dia ambil dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah daerah paling pribadi milik Momo. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, karena dia tetap melihatnya.

' Gundul, gemuk imut-imut ada yang menonjol besar keluar,' batin mesum Naruto namun dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran mesum yang selama hidupnya baru kali ini singgah di otaknya.

'' Nah sudah, ayo kita makan,'' ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengajak Momo makan.

'' Ayo, kita makan apa Nii-chan,?'' balas Momo semangat dan bertanya penuh minat.

'' Hehehe, ramen instan. Hanya itu yang ada di dalam kulkas,'' jawab Naruto tidak enak.

'' Tidak apa, yang penting makanya sama Nii-chan,'' ucap Momo sambil tersenyum tulus.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Momo pergi kemeja makan untuk makan ramen instan yang telah Naruto seduh.

'' Sluurrrrp, Ne, Mo-chan, kenapa saat Nii-chan bangun Momo-chan dan yang lainya terlihat senang,? Seperti Nii-chan tidak bangun berhari-hari saja,'' tanya Naruto setelah menyedot untaian panjang mie ramennya.

'' Tentu saja senang, Nii-chan kan memang tertidur satu minggu ngga bangun-bangun. Sekalinya bangun langsung kabur,'' jawab Momo agak kencang.

' Glek, Uhuk, uhuk,'

Naruto langsung tersedak ramenya setelah mendengar jawaban Momo. Dia tidak habis pikir, ternyata dia tertidur koma sampai satu minggu. Padahal saat di alam bawah sadarnya terasa sebentar.

'' Se-serius aku tertidur sampai satu minggu,?!'' tanya Naruto memastikan.

'' Iya, serius. Tapi aku senang karena Nii-chan kaburnya mengajak aku,'' jawab Momo serius dan tersenyum senang karena Naruto perginya mengajak Momo.

'' Tentu saja aku mengajakmu, kamukan adik mungilku yang sangat aku sayangi,'' ujar Naruto. '' Jadi benar ya, pantas saja saat bangun tubuhku rasanya pegal semua dan sedikit kaku,'' lanjutnya kembali memakan ramennya yang hampir habis.

'' Kok cuman adiksi,?'' tanya Momo menuntut.

'' Memang adikkan,? Kita kan adik kakak,?'' Naruto balas bertanya dengan keheranan tingkat akut.

'' Iih~ Nii-chan kan sudah janji setelah misi terakhir Nii-chan akan menerimaku,'' rajuk Momo sambil cemberut.

'' Hehehe, jadi Mo-chan masih ingat janji itu,?'' kekeh Naruto namun dihadiahi cemberutan Momo yang semakin dalam.

'' Iya Nii-chan akan menerima Mo-chan sebagai,,, adik,'' ujar Naruto akhirnya.

Mendengar itu, Momo langsung memasang muka kecewa dan sedih. Bahkan airmatanya sampai nyaris keluar.

Naruto meletakan sendoknya dan langsung memegang tangan kanan Momo yang ada di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya, mengingat posisi duduk mereka berhadapan.

'' Hei,'' ucap Naruto lembut.

'' Ini sudah terlalu siang, lebih baik aku berangkat kesekolah,'' ujar datar Momo lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dan beranjak dari meja makan.

'' Huft, mandilah nanti kita berangkat bersama,'' ucap Naruto dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Momo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan berjalan kekamar Naruto untuk mandi, sedangkan Naruto mandi di kamarmandi yang ada di dekat dapur.

Setelah selesei mandi, Naruto kekamarnya dan memakai seragam sekolahnya dan tidak lupa jaket putih polos berhody miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Momo keluar dari kamar dengan memakai kaos dan celana pendek yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

'' Apakah sebaiknya kita ketempatmu dulu untuk mengambil baju sekolahmu, Mo-chan,?'' tanya Naruto mengingat di apartemennya tidak ada baju Momo satupun.

'' Tidak usah, di ruang OSIS ada baju seragam sekolah,'' jawab datar Momo.

'' Yasudah, kalo begitu ayo berangkat,'' ajak Naruto dan dia berjalan duluan keluar apartemen di ikuti Momo.

Setelah sampai di parkiran Basement, Naruto kemudian menyalakan dan memanaskan kuda putih miliknya yang selama satu minggu ini di biarkan dingin.

'' Naiklah,'' suruh Naruto lembut.

Momo naik tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto, setelah itu Naruto menjalankan motornya kesekolah dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Naruto sampai di Kuoh Akademi dan memarkirkan motornya di tempat biasa dia parkir.

Momo turun dari motor Naruto dengan tanpa sepatah katapun ucapan dan raut wajahnya datar serta mata yang penuh akan perasaannya yang sulit di gambarkan.

' Huft,'

Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat menghadapi sosok yang di sayangnya tengah bersikap datar padanya.

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak di kenali.

'' Bagaimana Velper, apa 'dia' bisa kita gunakan,?'' tanya seorang pria berambut hitam jabrig agak panjang, berwajah licik.

'' Tentu saja, Kokabiel-sama. Setelah ingatannya di hapus, dia akan setia padamu.'' jawab Velper hormat. '' Aku kagum padanya, bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun walau hanya seorang manusia biasa,'' lanjutnya kagum.

'' Dia bukan manusia biasa, Velper. Dia manusia yang dianugrahi mata dewa dan juga, dia bisa hidup sampai ratusan tahun lamanya karena alat yang di buat oleh si bodoh Azazel,'' ujar pria yang bernama Kokabiel sambil melihat tabung kaca besar berisi air berwarna biru dan di tengahnya ada sosok pemuda berambut Raven yang tengah terpejam dan alat bantu pernafasan melekat di wajahnya.

'' Kita pasti akan dapat memulai peperangan yang tertunda dulu, hahaha,'' Kokabiel tertawa licik.

'' Tentu saja, Tuanku. Dengan serpihan pedang Excalibur yang kita curi, kita akan dapat memenuhi ambisi Tuanku,'' ucap Velper mendukung.

'' Persiapkan semuanya, besok kita akan mengunjungi adik dari Maou dan membunuhnya. Dengan demikian, perang akan terjadi lagi,'' perintah Kokabiel sambil menyeringai licik.

Kembali ke Kuoh Akademi.

Naruto benar-benar uring-uringan menghadapi adik tersayangnya mencuekinya seharian, untung saja Rias tidak masuk sekolah karena ada yang ingin menemuinya, dari mana dia tau,? Tentu dari gadis berkacamata pewaris dari keluarga Sitri yang juga telah dia anggap adik sejak dulu.

Dia sekarang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi, sepi bukan karena jam pelajaran telah selesei tapi karena jam pelajaran terakhir tengah berlangsung. Yah dia membolos jam pelajaran terakhir karena demi menunggui adik tersayangnya di depan kelasnya.

Naruto menyusuri lorong menujuku kelas Momo, dan setelah sampai dia berdiri menyender ketembok di samping pintu kelasnya dengan bersidekap dan memejamkan mata.

Menunggu dan menunggu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir usai walau masih sekitar dua jam baru selesei, seperti tidak menghiraukan apapun dia tetap menunggu.

Yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah menghilangkan kekecewaan yang sempat dilihatnya di mata Momo, dia tidak ingin orang yang di sayanginya merasakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan seketika mata Naruto terbuka namun masih dengan posisi sebelumnya.

Murid kelas Momo berhamburan keluar seperti tidak melihat Naruto yang berdiri di samping pintu, saat Momo melewati pintu keluar dengan yang lainya, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat.

Kontan teman sekelas Momo yang baru keluar langsung menengok kearah Naruto yang kini tengah memeluk Momo.

'' Berhenti, berhenti mengacuhkanku seperti itu. Aku tidak kuat merasakannya,'' pinta Halus Naruto sambil menunduk menatap pucuk kepala Momo yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya.

Momo tidak menjawab, dan tanpa di ketahui Naruto, air matanya telah keluar membasahi pipi dan jaket putih Naruto di bagian dada.

Momo menangis dalam diam, dia juga sebenarnya tidak kuat melakukan itu lebih lama pada Naruto. Dia merasa sakit saat mengacuhkan Naruto, orang yang sangat di sayanginya dan di cintainya.

'' Kyaaa, Momo di peluk Naruto-senpai,!'' triak siswi teman sekelas Momo.

'' Kyaaa, Aku juga mau di peluk Naruto-senpai,!'' yang lain menyahut.

'' Momo gantian dong,!'' pinta yang lainya.

Mendengar itu Momo langsung menghapus airmatanya dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto, namun sepertinya Naruto enggan melepasnya.

'' Biarkan seperti ini, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu,'' ujar Naruto pelan, dan Momo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

' Ehemm,'

Naruto berdehem untuk menarik perhatian sekitar.

'' Lihat, ada Kiba sedang berjalan kesini,!'' seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah ujung lorong di belakang para siswi yang menonton drama pelukannya dengan Momo.

'' Mana,!'' seru para siswi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang Naruto tunjuk, namun disana tidak ada apa-apa.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakra kemata kirinya sehingga mata kirinya yang berwarna onix berubah menjadi merah dan muncul tiga tomoe yang berputar cepat, kemudian tomoe itu berubah menjadi pola suriken mata tiga yang ujungnya menyatu. (MS Obito)

'' Kamui,''

ucap pelan Naruto dan perlahan di depan mata kiri Naruto muncul lubang pusaran angin, perlahan tubuh Naruto dan Momo tersedot kedalam lubang itu dan sesaat kemudian lubang itu menghilang setelah Naruto dan Momo tersedot seutuhnya.

'' Naruto-senpai, mana Kiba,?'' tanya para siswi kembali menengok kearah Naruto namun Naruto dan Momo sudah tidak ada di tempatnya sebelumnya berdiri.

'' Eh, dimana Naruto-senpai,?'' gumam para siswi penuh tanya.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Momo muncul di sebuah padang rumput berbukut-bukit kecil yang luas, sungai kecil mengikuti alur bawah lembah bukit kecil yang ada di situ, di kejauahan gunung batu tinggi nampak kokoh nantinggi menjulang kearah langit jingga kemerahan, bahkan ujungnya sampai tidak terlihat karena saking tingginya.

Mata hari berwarna merah tengah condong di peraduannya dan hanya separuh saja yang terlihat karena tertutup gunung batu.

Naruto berdiri di salah satu bukit kecil dengan masih memeluk Momo, namun kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Momo.

'' Mo-chan, duduklah,'' suruh Naruto kepada Momo.

'' Ini dimana, Nii-chan,?'' tanya Momo penasaran sambil mengikuti ucapan Naruto untuk duduk di atas rumput bukit kecil itu.

'' Ini salah dimensi Kamui miliku,'' jawab Naruto yang kini telah duduk di samping Momo sambil melihat kearah matahari terbenam. Dimensi yang ini sengaja di buatnya mirip dengan alam bawah sadarnya tempat Helios tinggal.

'' Salah satu,? Dimensi Kamui,?'' ucap Momo penuh tanya.

'' Ya, aku punya dua dimensi Kamui. Dimensi Kamui adalah dimensi yang diciptakan oleh orang yang memiliki mata kutukan, namun tidak semuanya bisa. Aku juga bisa membuat ini setelah menanamkan mata kutukan pemberian orang yang berharga bagiku di mata kiriku yang dulu hancur akibat pembantaian,'' jawab Naruto sedikit menjelaskan tentang dimensi buatannya dan menunjukan mata kirinya yang masih dalam mode Sharingan tiga tomoe.

Momo sedikit tersentak dan agak takut setelah melihat dan merasakan aura yang keluar dari mata kiri Naruto.

'' Aku akan menceritakan cerita singkat tentang diriku dan alasan mengapa saat ini aku menganggapmu adik saja,'' ucap Naruto memulai cerita tentang dirinya.

'' Sebenarnya, aku bukan anak kandung Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu, aku hanya anak angkat mereka dan kita bukan saudara kandung. Namun kamu akan tetap aku anggap adikku karena dari dulu aku sangat ingin punya adik perempuan untuk selalu aku lindungi.''

'' Aku adalah anak dari pemimpin desa Ninja jaman dahulu sebelum Great War terjadi dengan seorang Iblis keturunan Uzumaki. Ya Tou-sanku adalah Ninja dan Kaa-sanku adalah seorang Iblis, dan itu menjadikanku Manusia setengah Iblis pertama. Mungkin.''

'' Waktu kecil, aku sangat bahagia karena kedua orang tuaku mencurahkan kasih sayang mereka seutuhnya untuku. Aku dulu mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage seperti Tou-sanku, jadi sejak umur tiga tahun aku giat berlatih teknik dasar Ninja,''

'' Melihat kesungguhanku, akhirnya Tou-san sendiri yang turun melatihku, melatih semua jurus yang beliau ketahui sampai umurku sembilan tahun aku dapat menguasai semua materi yang di ajarkan Tou-sanku,''

'' Enam tahun berlatih Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu bersama Tou-sanku. Dan satu tahun berlatih Demonic Fuin dan Demonic Chain bersama Kaa-sanku, sampai akhirnya aku sedikit mahir dengan teknik yang di ajarkan mereka,''

'' Namun saat umurku sepuluh tahun, Tuhan mengambil kebahagiaan dariku. Puluhan kompi pasukan yang satu kompi pasukan jumlahnya nyaris satu ribu makhluk bersayap hitam, menyerang desaku dan membunuh semua warga, walau masih ada yang selamat, pemimpin makhluk hina itu kembali menyerang desaku dengan membawa lebih dari lima ribu pasukan.''

'' Entah maksudnya apa mereka menyerang desaku dengan pasukan yang sangat banyak, padahal warga desaku yang menjadi ninja tidak lebih dari duapuluh ribu orang,''

'' Mereka membantai dengan brutal, teman-teman, Tou-san dan Kaa-san gugur di perang itu dan aku kehilangan mata kiriku.''

'' Aku di kirim Tou-san dan Kaa-san sebelum mereka meninggal ke sebuah hutan di wilayah Gremory, aku tau itu setelah aku di tolong Lord Gremory-sama dan Sirzech,''

'' Aku direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis untuk menolongku, aku menjadi bidak pion evil piece pertama milik Sirzech,''

'' Mulai saat itu aku menjadi budak keluarga Gremory, lebih tepatnya budak dari Sirzech,'' saat Naruto mengucapkan mantan majikannya dulu, dengan nada teramat sinis.

'' Tapi mereka memperlakukan budak seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, lambat taun aku resmi di jadikan bagian keluarga dari Gremory.''

'' Setiap Hari aku berlatih bersama dengan Sirzech hingga menjadi kuat dan tumbuh besar bersama. Suatu saat, dia menolong seorang gadis. Gadis itu adalah Grayfia,''

'' Aku menyukai Grayfia sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, jadi aku menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihku dan diterimanya, namun ini mungkin awal dari masalah panjang yang mengikutiku karena Sirzech juga menyukainya,''

'' Saat Great War terjadi, aku, Sirzech, dan Grayfia ikut berperang dan kami selalu berada di barisan paling depan. Aku dan Grayfia menjadi duet yang mematikan dan sangat di takuti saat Great War,'' Naruto menerawang membayangkan saat dia perang dulu.

'' Pada akhir Great War, aku menggunakan kemampuan khusus dari partnerku dan menghentikan perang akbar itu.''

'' Waktu silih berganti, kisah cintaku dengan Grayfia semakin erat dan aku ingin mengeratkan lagi. Aku melamar Grayfia dan di terimanya dengan senang,'' Momo agak menegang saat mendengar Naruto, kakak yang dicintainya telah melamar wanita lain.

'' Saat itu aku sangat senang, saking senangnya tidak mempedulikan takdir yang aku alami. Takdir rasa sakit yang akan langsung datang saat aku senang, takdir yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuaku,'' Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengucapkan itu.

'' Pagi harinya saat aku akan mengabari berita yang membuatku gembira kepada orang yang aku hormati dan telah aku anggap saudara, sesuatu yang di lakukan di kamarnya memukul telak sampai menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping tanpa mungkin bisa di satukan lagi,'' nampak rasa sakit tergambarkan di mata Naruto.

'' Di dalam kamar itu, Grayfia tengah ditiduri orang yang aku hormati. Marah, itulah yang aku rasakan, aku marah pada laki-laki itu karena menusuku dari belakang, menodai semua rasa percaya dan hormatku padanya, menodai persaudaraan kita dan mungkin tidak akan bisa di bersihkan,'' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai-sampai kuku tangannya melukai telapak tangannya.

'' Pada Grayfia,? Aku tidak marah karena aku tidak bisa marah padanya, namun aku kecewa padanya karena tidak menjaga apa yang aku percayakan. Walaupun aku tau dia pasti sudah menolak melakukan itu, karena aku tau Grayfia bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu,''

'' Aku pergi dari kediaman Gremory dengan luka menganga lebar di hatiku, berniat untuk berkelana namun harapan hidup sudah menjauh dari diriku,''

'' Sampai pada suatu tempat, kakiku sudah tidak bisa melangkah lagi. Dan disana aku bertemu sesosok yang tidak terduga, sosok yang memberiku sebuah misi untuk membahagiakan keluarga, dan sosok itu yang membuat tubuhku menjadi kecil dan menyegel kekuatan iblisku sampai kegelapan di hatiku menghilang.''

'' Aku di suruh membahagiakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san angkatku, yaitu orang tuamu dengan menjadi anak mereka. Dulu mereka belum di karuniani anak walau sudah lama menikah, sampai aku datang baru beberapa bulan mereka di percayai untuk membesarkan anak, anak perempuan yang lucu,'' Naruto menengok kearah Momo dan tersenyum tulus.

'' Anak perempuan itu adalah kamu, Momo. Mereka sangat bahagia telah di karuniani anak, namun mereka tidak melupakanku dan tetap menganggapku anak mereka.''

'' Hingga kamu besar, aku memutuskan pergi dari keluarga itu karena merasa misiku telah selesei dan juga aku tidak ingin takdir nistaku mengikuti keluarga itu,''

'' Aku pergi keEropa sampai beberapa tahun dan kembali, dan saat aku kembali aku telah menemuimu yang sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja,'' Naruto menengok kearah Momo dan dia melihat ada bekas air mata di sana, kemungkinan dia habis menangis selama mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

'' Jadi, kamu sudah taukan alasanku belum bisa menganggapmu lebih dari seorang adik, Mo-chan,?'' tanya Naruto dengan masih memandangnya dan tersenyum tulus.

'' Karena Nii-chan masih mencintai Grayfia,?'' jawab Momo ragu dan takut.

'' Huft, ternyata kamu belum tau juga,'' Naruto menghela nafas berat. '' Aku sudah tidak mencintai dia, walaupun aku telah memaafkannya namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali,'' lanjut Naruto memberi tau.

'' Aku hanya bisa menjadikanmu seorang Adik karena, aku tidak ingin takdir buruk yang mengikuti takdir bahagiaku menyeret kamu kedalamnya. Dan juga, hatiku yang telah hancur dulu masih belum tersusun kembali dan telah aku masukan kedalam ruangan gelap yang tidak akan pernah aku buka pintunya lagi, mungkin,'' ucap Naruto memberikan alasan pada Momo tentang dia tidak bisa menganggap lebih dari seorang adik.

Momo menundukan kepalanya sejenak, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mendongak kearah Naruto dan memegang tangan kanannya.

'' Baiklah, mungkin sekarang Nii-chan tidak bisa menjadikanku kekasih Nii-chan. Namun akan aku tunggu sampai waktunya tiba, waktu dimana Nii-chan membuka pintu tempat Nii-chan menyimpan hati Nii-chan yang remuk dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, aku akan masuk kedalamnya dan menyalakan lilin untuk memberi penerangan di ruangan itu, kemudian aku akan menyatukan kembali serpihan Hati Nii-chan menjadi utuh seperti semula,'' ucap mantap Momo dengan menatap tepat kemanik berbeda warna milik Naruto serta menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Momo dan dia menepuk dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

'' Jangan terlalu berharap lebih padaku, Mo-chan. Aku tidak ingin harapan itu membuatmu kecewa nantinya,'' ujar Naruto menasihati.

'' Tidak, aku yakin tidak akan begitu. Selama harapan itu aku tujukan pada Nii-chan, pasti harapan itu tidak akan mengecewakanku. Dan kalau memang mengecewakanku, pasti Nii-chan tidak akan membiarkan kekecewaan itu masuk terlalu jauh kedalam diriku,'' balas Momo mantap tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun.

'' Dari mana kamu tau Nii-chan tidak akan membiarkan itu, Mo-chan,?'' tanya Naruto masih tersenyum tulus.

'' Itu sudah di buktikan hari ini, Nii-chan tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini cuma aku mencuekimu, tapi pasti melihat tatapan kecewa di mataku,'' jawab Momo penuh kepercayaan.

'' Hahaha, yah itu memang iya. Aku tidak ingin adik mungilku merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan, dan aku tidak ingin adik mungilku yang keras kepala kehilangan harapannya,'' tawa renyah Naruto menguar di padang rumput itu.

Naruto kemudian memeluk Momo dari samping dengan tangan kanannya.

'' Aku akan menjaga adik mungil yang keras kepala ini agar selalu tersenyum,'' ujar Naruto terdengar serius.

'' Nii-chan, aku tidak keras kepala,~'' rajuk Momo sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

'' Yah apapun itu,'' serah Naruto.

'' Mo-chan, sebaiknya kita kembali karena akan ada hal yang mau aku pastikan,'' ucap Naruto mengintrupsi.

'' Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini lebih lama lagi,?'' pinta Momo yang masih menginginkan bersama lebih lama dengan Naruto.

'' Hehehe, setelah kita keluar dari dimensi ini kitankan selalu seperti ini, berdua. Tinggal aja berdua,'' kekeh Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Momo.

'' I'ih~ Nii-chan,! Dasar tidak maksud,'' gemas Momo.

'' Yayaya, tapi tetap kita harus kembali. Suatu saat kita pasti akan menemukan yang seperti ini dengan atau tanpa orang yang sama,'' Naruto ikutan Gemas melihat tingkah Momo yang menurutnya lucu.

'' Tidak mau, pokoknya harus bersama Nii-chan jika mau seperti ini lagi, duduk berdua sambil melihat matahari terbenam yang anehnya tidak tenggelam-tenggelam,'' tolak Momo dengan keheranan tingkat dewa mengenai dimensi Naruto.

'' Tentu saja tidak akan tenggelam, disinikan tidak ada waktu terikat. Jadi matahari itu akan tetap di sana. Ayo kita kembali,'' ucap Naruto memberi tau tentang dimensi itu kemudian mengaktifkan MS-nya dan membuat lubang pusaran angin seperti sebelumnya.

.

Naruto dan Momo muncul di depan pintu ruangan gedung tua yang ada di Kuoh Akademi, dan pintu itu adalah pintu ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

'' Nii-chan, kenapa kita muncul disini,?'' tanya Momo ingin tau.

'' Karena yang ingin Nii-chan pastikan ada di dalam, coba kamu rasakan apa yang ada di dalam,'' jawab dan suruh Naruto.

Momo mengangguk dan mencoba merasakan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan, seketika tubuh Momo bergetar merasakan aura yang aneh menurutnya dari dalam Ruangan.

'' A-aura apa itu,?'' Momo terlihat takut.

'' Tidak tau, makanya ayo kita pastikan,'' balas Naruto santai dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

_'' Kami menghargai kerja sama kalian,''_

_'' Aku Xenovia,''_

_'' Aku Shido Irina,''_

_'' Ada urusan apa para pengikut Tuhan bertemu dengan Iblis,?''_

_'' Enam Excalibur tersisa telah disimpan oleh tiga divisi gereja, tiga diantaranya telah dicuri oleh Malaikat jatuh,''_

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar percakapan dan saat ada yang menyebutkan Malaikat Jatuh, dia langsung memegang knop pintu dan membukanya.

' Cklek,'

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan semua yang ada di dalam ruangan yang tidak lain adalah anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib dan dua orang yang sepertinya utusan Greja.

Sontak yang ada di ruangan langsung menengok kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu.

'' Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang menarik disini,'' ucap Naruto santai sambil memasuki ruangan di ikuti oleh Momo.

'' Nii-chan,? / Onii-chan,!'' seru dua gadis berbeda warna rambut, satu berwarna merah panjang pemimpin dari klub itu, yang satunya berambut Orange tua yang sepertinya utusan dari Greja.

'' Onii-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu,!'' gadis berambut orange panjang yang bernama Irina langsung melompat kearah Naruto dan memeluknya, tidak mempedulikan pandangan dari yang lainya.

'' Eh,? Jangan sentuh Nii-chanku,!'' seru Rias posesif setelah sadar dari rasa shoknya, dia kemudian melompat kearah Naruto dan memeluk tangan kirinya erat.

'' Siapa kau,?! Berani-beraninya memeluk Buchou-ku,?!'' triak pemuda berambut coklat tidak terima melihat Buchou tercintanya di peluk Naruto, yah walau sebenarnya Buchounyalah yang memeluk Naruto.

'' Irina-chan,? Sedang apa kamu disini,?'' tanya Naruto yang menderita heran berat, menghiraukan triakan pemuda berambut coklat dan Rias yang kini memeluk tangan kirinya.

Irina mendongak menatap wajah Naruto,

'' Tentunya mencari Onii-chan,'' jawabnya dengan nada imutnya.

'' Irina, kita kesini untuk mencari Excalibur bukan mencari iblis sepertinya,'' ucap datar gadis berambut biru pendek dengan sedikit berwarna hijau di poninya.

'' Xenovia, Onii-chanku bukan iblis,! Walau sepertinya aku merasakan aura iblis darinya,'' bantah Irinya dengan ciri khasnya yaitu suara imut. '' Atau jangan-jangan, Onii-chan telah di ubah menjadi Iblis,?!'' lanjutnya dengan mata melebar.

'' Hhahaha, lucu sekali kamu Irina-chan. Nii-chan memang seorang Iblis, dari lahir juga sudah setengah Iblis. Cuman karena suatu misi ada yang merubahku menjadi manusia,'' tawa renyah Naruto membahana melihat Irina yang menurutnya lucu.

'' Ja-jadi Onii-chan iblis,? Tapi kenapa dulu aku merasakan kekuatan suci dari tubuh Onii-chan,? Sekarang juga masih aku rasakan,'' tanya Irina masih dengan terkejut.

'' Yah memang Nii-chan memilikinya, namun tidak dapat Nii-chan ceritakan karena itu merupakan rahasia yang belum waktunya diungkapkan,'' jawab Naruto terdengar sangat ringan.

Irina melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto,

'' Oh Kami-O, ujian apa lagi ini,? Onii-chanku adalah seorang iblis dan aku adalah pembasmi iblis. Apakah aku harus membunuhnya,? Kami-O tunjukan petunjukmu,'' tiba-tiba dia menyatukan telapak tangannya dan berdoa dengan gaya yang selalu membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

'' Apa,?! Jika ingin membunuh Nii-chan, hadapi aku dulu,!'' ucap Rias yang kini telah berada di depan Naruto.

Sementara Momo tidak melakukan apa-apa karena merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang di bawa oleh dua orang pengikut tuhan itu.

'' Tenanglah Rias-chan, Excalibur tidak berpengaruh banyak pada diriku. Lagian dulu aku sering bermain dengan itu,'' ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Rias dan dia berjalan kearah Irina kemudian menyingkap jubahnya dan memegang tali yang mengikat lengan Irina.

Tali itu di tarik Naruto, seketika tali itu berubah menjadi pedang besar berwarna merah (an. Pedang besar yang di pegang Grand Master di game Elsword,) dan setelah itu dia melihat dan mengayunkannya ringan.

Melihat Itu, Xenovia langsung melepas pedangnya dari kain yang membungkus dan memegangnya erat kemudian melompat kedepan Naruto.

'' Cepat kembalikan pedang itu, kalau tidak aku bunuh kau,'' ucapnya dingin dan penuh tekanan.

Seketika suasana di ruangan itu menjadi tegang, namun ternyata masih ada yang santai, terlalu santai malah.

'' Halo, Excalibur Mimic. Apa kabar sudah lama ya kita tidak saling beradu tebasan,'' sapa Naruto pada pedang yang dia pegang dan menghiraukan ucapan Xenovia dan suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi.

Pedang di tangan Naruto berpendar terang dan mengeluarkan aura merah yang sangat kuat seakan menjawab sapaan Naruto.

Kontan semua yang melihat itu tercengang shok, kecuali Irina yang dulu sering berlatih diam-diam bersamanya.

'' Hahaha, rupanya kamu juga merasa begitu ya,'' tawa renyah Naruto seolah mengetahui makna pendaran dari Excalibur Mimic.

'' Onii-chan, jangan sembarangan mengambil pedangku~, kalau tadi tiba-tiba Xenovia-chan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Onii-chan gimana,'' ucap Irina khawatir dengan nada imutnya.

'' Hehehe, tenang saja tidak apa-apa. Lagian Mimic pasti melindungiku, yakan Mimic,'' kekeh Naruto menanggapi ucapan Irina dan mencari dukungan dari pedang yang di pegangnya. Pedang itu menjawab dengan pendar dan auranya yang semakin besar keluar, seolah mengerti ucapan Naruto.

'' Nii-chan kenal dengan mereka,?'' tanya Rias ingintau.

'' Tidak, Nii-chan hanya kenal Irina-chan.'' jawab Naruto. '' Jadi apa yang membuatmu dan temanmu datang kejepang, Irina-chan,?'' lanjutnya bertanya pada Irina.

'' Kami datang kejepang untuk mencari tiga pedang Excalibur yang di curi oleh Malaikat Jatuh, dan-,,,'' belum juga merampungkan jawabannya, sudah dipotong Naruto.

'' Malaikat Jatuh, rupanya mereka sudah mulai berulah lagi,'' desis dingin Naruto, pedang yang di pegangnya berpendar sangat terang dengan aura yang sangat mengerikan, sampai-sampai membuat para iblis muda dan bahkan pemegangnya melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

Namun tidak untuk Xenovia, dia malah melesat dan menebas pedangnya vertikal kearah Naruto.

' Trank,'

bunyi dua besi yang beradu dengan keras, sampai menimbulkan percikan api.

'' Siapa kamu,?! Kenapa kamu dapat menggunakan Excalibur,?! Karena aku tau, tidak sembarang orang dapat menggunakannya, apalagi kamu adalah seorang iblis,'' tanya Xenovia dengan dingin dan menekan pedangnya kearah pedang yang di pegang Naruto namun sepertinya percuma karena pedang itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

'' Mimic,'' ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan muncul di depan Irina, membuat Xenovia yang sedang menumpukan bebannya pada pedangnya menjadi terjungkal kedepan.

Pedang Excalibur Mimic yang di genggam Naruto berubah menjadi katana yang sering di gunakan Irina namun lebih panjang sedikit, dia kemudian melayangkan pedang itu kelengan atas Irina. Seketika pedang itu berubah menjadi tali yang mengikat lengan atas Irina seperti sebelumnya.

'' Jelaskan, yang sebenarnya terjadi,'' pinta dingin Naruto, hal yang tidak pernah di tunjukannya kecuali didepan orang yang membuatnya marah.

Irina yang mendengar nada dingin Naruto melangkah mundur darinya.

'' Nii-chan, / Onii-chan,'' gumam Momo, Rias, dan Irina takut akan perubahan sikap Naruto.

' Swus,'

Xenovia melompat kearah Naruto dengan pedang siap tertebas.

'' Buat apa kami harus menjelaskannya kepadamu,!'' ucapnya datar dan dingin.

' Slash, tap,'

Xenovia menebaskan pedangnya ketubuh Naruto, namun pedang itu hanya menembusnya seperti hantu. Dia mendarat tepat di belakang Naruto.

Semua yang melihat itu shok tak terkecuali, karena tubuh Naruto tidak terkena tebasan bahkan seperti pedang itu menembusnya seperti hantu.

'' Semua yang berususan dengan malaikat jatuh akan menjadi urusanku, karena aku sangat membeci malaikat terkutuk itu,'' balas dingin Naruto.

' Deg,'

Gadis berambut Phonitail salah satu bidak dari Rias menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mundur.

'' Walaupun begitu, kamu tidak berhak mencampuri urusan kami dengan Malaikat terbuang itu. Ini semuanya hanya akan menjadi urusan Gereja dan Malaikat jatuh, Iblis tidak termasuk,'' ujar datar Xenovia.

'' Cih aku tidak peduli apa yang membuat pengikut tuhan berurusan dengan Malaikat kotor itu, yang aku pedulikan adalah mereka telah berani menunjukan diri kembali ke dunia dan itu akan menjadi awal kehancuran mereka di tanganku,'' ucap Naruto masih sedingin sebelumnya, dia berbalik menatap Xenovia dengan MS'nya yang sedang aktif.

Tanpa sadar Xenovia melangkah mundur melihat tatapan penuh dendam dan kebencian dari mata Naruto.

'' Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku berurusan dengan Maikat hina itu, meski itu pengguna pedang suci sekalipun dan bahkan Tuhan itu sendiri, kecuali dengan 'DIA' mengambil nyawaku sekarang,'' ucap Naruto dengan keseriusan yang tinggi dan penekanan di setiap katanya. ' Dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Karena 'DIA' sedang berpura-pura mati,' batinnya.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung dan aura saling mendominasi menyelimuti ruangan itu.

'' Ehmmm, baiklah. Aku Rias Gremory selaku penguasa daerah sini mengijinkan kalian untuk melakukan tugas kalian disini dan jika membutuhkan bantuan kami akan membantu kalian,'' Rias berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dan mengijinkan dua orang suruhan Gereja untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Dia melakukan itu untuk memecah suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakan yang menyelimuti tempat berkumpul anggotanya.

'' Terimakasih, namun itu tidak perlu. Kami berdua sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka,'' balas Xenovia datar dan menolak bantuan dari Rias. Dia kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dengan kain putih seperti sebelumnya.

'' Kalian terlalu sombong, dan kesombongan itu akan membuat kalian kalah. Bergantung pada pedang suci Excalibur tidak membuat kalian selalu menang, apa lagi itu cuma serpihannya,'' ucap Naruto seperti menyindir Xenovia, dia kemudian berjalan kearah Momo.

'' Apa katamu,?!'' Xenovia nampak terpancing omongan Naruto.

'' Nii-chan sudah, jangan membuat suasana menjadi panas kembali,'' Rias mencoba melerai Naruto dan Xenovia.

'' Aku tidak berkata apa-apa,'' balas cuek Naruto mengindahkan ucapan Rias.

'' Kamu baru saja menghina pedang suci Excalibur,'' tuduh Xenovia tajam.

'' Aku tidak menghinanya, kamu saja yang salah dengar,'' sanggah Naruto dengan masih sangat cuek.

'' Akan aku buktikan, walau hanya serpihan saja tapi itu cukup membunuhmu bahkan Raja Iblis sekalipun,'' ucap Xenovia seperti menantang.

'' Oh iya,? Kalau begitu bukatikan saja,'' Naruto menyambut tantangan itu dengan sangat tidak peduli. Dia berbalik menatap Xenovia setelah di samping Momo.

'' Ne Mo-chan, nanti kita makan malam dengan apa,? Aku belum belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari,'' tanya Naruto menengok kearah Momo seperti tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya yang tengah tegang.

'' Nii-chan, ini bukan saatnya menanyakan hal seperti itu,'' jawab Momo pelan.

'' Oh, hehehehe,'' Naruto hanya tertawa tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

'' Hoi kamu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,! Ayo kita bertarung dan akan aku buktikan kehebatan Excalibur miliku,'' Xenovia terlihat kesal melihat sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba membicarakan hal lain dan dia menantang Naruto berduel.

'' Baiklah kalau kalian akan berduel, aku akan ikut.'' ucap seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang lurus yang tengah berdiri di pojokan entah sejak kapan.

'' Siapa kamu,?!'' tanya Xenovia tajam.

'' Aku adalah senpaimu,'' jawab pemuda itu yang tidak lain adalah Knight dari bidak Rias.

'' Hoi, kenapa semua orang membuktikan kekuatannya dengan bertarung sih,? Apa merasa jagoan gitu,? Dari pada bertarung lebih baik aku memberi tantangan padamu, bagai mana,?'' Naruto bersuara dengan tanpa minat sedikitpun.

'' Cih rupanya kamu takut ya,? Baiklah kalau memang kamu takut, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu itu,'' remeh Xenovia tersenyum miring.

'' Bukanya takut, tapi bertarung,? Aku baru saja sembuh dari sebuah pertarungan yang tidak aku inginkan, dan jika aku bertarung lagi kemungkinan aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Dan jika itu terjadi, peperangan akan terjadi karena aku membunuh afiliansi gereja tanpa sebab yang masuk akal,'' balas Naruto terdengar sangat santai seolah melupakan dia pernah sedikit marah gara-gara menyebutkan malaikat jatuh.

'' Baiklah tantangannya adalah kamu harus mematahkan katana miliku dengan sekali tebas untuk menunjukan kekuatan pedangmu, yah jika sekali tebas tidak patah kamu boleh mencobanya berkali-kali,'' lanjut Naruto lalu menggigit jempolnya sampai berdarah dan menorehkan darahnya pada kanji di bawah lengannya.

' Poft,'

Muncul katana bergagang hitam dan berbilah panjang, namun bilah tajam itu terlilit seperti kain perban menutupi seluruhnya kecuali gagangnya.

'' Hanya itu,? Kamu terlalu meremehkan Excalibur Destructionku, pedangku pasti dengan mudah mematahkannya,'' remeh Xenovia dan terdengar arogan di setiap katanya.

'' Berarti tidak masalahkan,? Okey, aku tunggu di belakang gedung ini,'' balas Naruto kemudian dia memegang tangan Momo dan muncul lubang pusaran angin yang menyedotnya dan Momo sampai menghilang seluruhnya.

Sontak yang melihat itu shok dan takjub. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka semua langsung keluar menuju halaman belakang gedung tua itu.

Setelah sampai di sana, mereka melihat Naruto dan Momo tengah berdiri di tanah lapang menunggu yang lainnya sampai.

Xenovia, dan Irina langsung berlari kearah Naruto, sementara Rias dan timnya menonton dari jauh.

'' Bisa kita mulai,? Semakin cepat semakin baik karena aku akan mematahkan katanamu itu dengan mudah,'' Xenovia nampak tidak sabar menunjukan kehebatan pedangnya.

'' Tentu,'' Naruto meletakan katananya di udara secara Horizontal dan ajaibnya katana itu melayang seperti ada yang menyangganya.

'' Kenapa tidak di buka kain penutup katanamu,?'' tanya Xenovia sebelum menebas katana Naruto.

'' Begitupun sudah cukup,'' balas Naruto cuek.

'' Baiklah, terserah kamu saja. Aku akan mematahkan katana itu sekarang,!''

Xenovia mengayunkan vertikal pedang besarnya kearah katana Naruto yang tengah melayang di udara.

' Trank, Swush,'

bunyi dua besi saling beradu, nampak gelombang kejut akibat benturan itu sangat terasa karena lumayan besar.

'' Apa,!'' Xenovia dan semua yang menontong kecuali Irina,nampak tercengang kaget karena pedang suci Excalibur yang terkenal akan kekuatannya tidak mampu memotong sebuah katana.

'' Tidak mungkin,'' gumam Xenovia, dia kemudian mengangkat pedangnya lagi dan memposisikan siap tebas.

Mengkonsentrasikan fokusnya pada pedanng di genggamnya hingga pedang itu mengeluarkan aura yang sesunggunya, kemudian Xenovia menebaskan kembali Excaliburnya pada katana Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

' Trank, swussh,'

namun hasilnya tetap sama, merasa terhina karena tidak mampu mematahkan katana Naruto, Xenovia menebas berkali-kali sampai dia kelelahan. Namun hasilnya tetap tidak berubah.

'' Mu-mustahil,'' gumam Rias dan Pieragenya yang melihat kejadian itu.

'' Excalibur tidak mampu mematahkan katana itu,?'' pemuda Bishounen yang tadi nimbrung terakhir saat berada di dalam ruangan Klub nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

'' Mu-mustahi,?! Si-sihir apa yang kamu gunakan hah,?!'' Xenovia nampak tidak terima, pedang yang selalu di pujanya tidak mampu mematahkan sebuah katana.

'' Xenovia sudah hentikan, itu percuma saja,'' ujar Irina yang melihat Xenovia hanya sia-sia menebaskan pedangnya.

'' Apa maksudmu, Irina,? Aku harus bisa mematahkan katana itu,'' Xenovia nampak sangat berambisi mematahkan katana Naruto.

'' Sudah aku bilang itu percuma, dulu aku sering berlatih pedang dengan Onii-chan dan dia menggunakan pedang itu, sedangkan aku menggunakan Excalibur Mimic miliku. Tanpa membuka kain yang melilit pedang itu, Onii-chan sudah bisa mengalahkan pedangku dan hampir mematahkannya,'' ucap Irina tidak ada maksud untuk membuang harapan Xenovia untuk mematahkan katana Naruto.

'' Ma-maksudmu,?'' Xenovia nampak belum mengerti.

'' Apakah sudah selesei,?'' tanya Naruto mengintrupsi percakapan Xenovia dan Irina.

'' Pedang apa itu,? Kenapa tidak patah saat tertebas Excalibur miliku,?'' Xenovia balik menanyai Naruto.

'' Hanya katana biasa,'' jawab Naruto bohong.

'' Tidak mungkin jika itu katana biasa, cepat buka kain pembungkus bilah itu. Jangan-jangan itu salah satu Excalibur yang dicuri,'' ujar Xenovia menyangkal dan menuduh kalau katana itu adalah benda milik gereja yang di curi.

' Heih,'

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, dia kemudian mengambil kembali katananya dan memandangnya lekat.

'' Segel ini tidak pernah aku buka semenjak terakhir kali aku gunakan,'' ucap Naruto dengan masih menatap katananya dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

'' Akan aku beritau rahasia katana miliku dan aku harap kalian merahasiakannya.'' Naruto menjeda sejenak ucapannya. '' Katana ini bukanlah Excalibur yang kamu maksudkan dan tidak mungkin itu, karena katana ini sudah ada sebelum Excalibur aslinya hancur dulu,'' lanjutnya mulai memberi tau.

'' Dari mana kamu tau,?'' tanya Xenovia tajam.

'' Karena aku adalah pemegang terakhir katana ini, ini adalah pemberian dari Kaa-sanku dan katana ini adalah pusaka klan utama Kaa-sanku. Dan asal kalian tau, aku hidup jauh sebelum perang besar itu terjadi dan akulah yang menghancurkan Excalibur dulu setelah senjata itu membunuh raja Iblis,'' jawab Naruto terdengar sangat santai. (a.n: Disini ceritanya Narutolah yang menghancurkan Pedang Excalibur saat perang dulu, )

semua mata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto melebar karena shok.

'' Ja-jangan bercanda kau,?! Tidak mungkin pedang suci Excalibur dapat dihancurkan oleh katana tanpa kekuatan seperti itu,?!'' Xenovia nampak membantah ucapan Naruto dan seperti tidak menerimanya.

'' Katana ini bukan tanpa kekuatan, namun kekuatannya aku segel karena terlalu kuat dan selalu lapar akan energi. Katana ini di buat dari cahaya dan kegelapan sehingga katana ini dapat memakan kedua energi itu seberapa banyakpun energi itu datang kepadanya dan menjadikan itu kekuatannya. Kalau kamu tau Holy Eraser, pedang itu dibuat atas dasar meniru katanaku ini. Pengguna Sacred Gear pedang kelahiran yang dulu pernah aku temui nampak terkagum dan mengidolakan katanaku ini dan dia dengan kekuatannya membuat pedang yang kekuatannya mirip dengan katanaku, walau akhirnya hanya dapat memakan kekuatan cahaya dan itu ada batasnya,'' jelas Naruto tentang sejarah katananya.

Xenovia dan Irina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka merasa percaya tidak percaya akan ucapan Naruto tentang rahasia katananya.

Di kelompok Rias, sepertinya hanya Rias sendirilah yang tidak terlalu shok dengan ucapan Naruto.

'' Cih, hidup sebelum Great War,? Dia pasti bohong. Biar aku hajar pembohong itu,'' pemuda berambut coklat pemegang dari Sacred Gear kaisar naga merah berjalan kearah Naruto.

'' Issei,! Berhenti,!'' titah Rias berteriak namun seperti tidak di indahkan oleh pemuda yang di panggilnya Issei.

'' Tenang Buchou, aku hanya akan menghajar si pembual itu,'' balas Issei, kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kirinya di depan dada.

[ Boost ]

muncul Gountlet naga berwarna merah dengan permata hijau di punggung tangannya menyelimuti tangan kiri Issei.

Kemudian dia berlari menerjang kearah Naruto dengan tinju tangan kiri berlapis Gountlet siap di lesatkan.

'' Akan aku sumpal mulut pembohong mu,!'' seru Issei.

[ Boost ]

bunyi mekanik dari sarung tangan Naga di tangan kiri Issei, melipat gandakan kekuatannya.

'' Biar tidak membual lagi,!''

[ Boost ]

'' Rasakan ini,!''

[ Boost ]

setelah dekat di depan Naruto,Issei melesatkan tinjunya kearah Naruto dengan kekuatan yang sudah di lipat gandakan.

' Swush, pack,'

dengan mudah tinju tangan kiri Issei berhasil di tangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang sebelumnya memegang katananya.

Nampak hampir semuanya terkaget melihat tinju Issei di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Naruto, mengingat kekuatan yang telah di lipat gandakan.

'' Kaisar Naga Merah, sudah lama ya kita tidak saling jumpa,? Sepertinya pemilikmu yang sekarang jauh lebih buruk dari pemilikmu terdahulu,'' ujar Naruto santai seakan tidak terpengaruh akan serangan yang datang padanya.

'' Diam kau,! Lepaskan tanganku,!'' teriak Issei tidak terima di bilang buruk dan dia menarik tangan kirinya, namun percuma karena cengkraman Naruto lumayan kuat.

[ Namikaze Naruto, yah sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu dan aku mohon maaf untuk pemiliku yang sekarang karena terlalu arogan dan mesum,]

permata di punggung sarung tangan Issei berkelip seiring keluarnya suara berat dari penunggu sarung tangannya.

'' D-Ddraig,?! Apa maksudnya,?! Jangan bilang kamu mengenalnya,?!'' tanya Issei pada penunggu Sacred Gearnya.

[ Ya aku mengenalnya, karena dia adalah penyebab tersegelnya aku didalam sini ] jawab Ddraig dengan suara beratnya.

'' Oi oi oi, kenapa kamu menyalahkanku,? Salah sendiri mengamuk di tengah peperangan. Sok-sokan kuat lagi,'' Naruto nampak tidak terima dituduh penyebab Ddraig tersegel kedalam Sacred Gear. '' Lagian yang membunuhmu mereka, aku tidak ikut-ikutan,'' lanjut Naruto cuek.

[ Memang bukan kamu yang membunuhku dan Albion, tapi tetap kamu turut andil. Jika kamu tidak menghilangkan kekuatan kami pasti kami tidak akan mudah di bunuh mereka dan akan memberi perlawanan yang sengit ] balas Ddraig terlihat kesal.

'' Ya terserahlah, aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada dua Naga yang 'sok' kuat dan seenaknya turun dari langit dan menjadikan bumi menjadi tempat bermainnya,'' ucap Naruto tidak peduli dan melepas cengkraman tangannya pada tangan kiri Issei.

[ Kami hanya ingin membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat, itu saja, ] Ddraig membela dirinya.

'' Kalau mau membuktikan siapa paling kuat, kenapa tidak dengan kuat-kuatan menahan nafas,? Siapa yang paling lama dia yang paling kuat,'' ujar Naruto memberi saran yang aneh. '' Sudahlah, aku mau pergi belanja dulu. Cuman satu pesanku, ajarilah pemilikmu yang sekarang agar tidak terlalu sombong cuma gara-gara memiliki salah satu Longinus yang kuat, karena kekuatan tidak untuk di sombongkan.'' lanjut nya menasehati.

[ Tentu, itu akan aku lakukan ] balas Ddraig menyanggupi.

'' Ayo Mo-chan kita belanja untuk keperluan sehari-hari kita,'' ajak Naruto pada adik tersayangnya.

' Emm,' Momo ganya bergumam dan mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Naruto di sampingnya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Irina dan Xenovia,

'' Irina-chan, jika kamu lapar mampirlah keapartemenku. Aku tau atasanmu tidak memberi perbekalan yang cukupkan,? Dan jangan lupa ajak temanmu itu,'' ucap Naruto menengok kearah Irina. '' Dan alamatnya tidak jauh dari sini, rasakan saja auraku seperti biasa, pasti kamu akan menemukannya,'' lanju Naruto dan dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

'' Tentu Onii-chan, iyakan Xenovia,?'' balas Irina senang.

'' Terserah,'' balas Xenovia cuek, dia masih memikirkan rahasia yang Naruto ucapkan.

'' Hoi tunggu,?! Jangan pergi dulu,! Urusan kita belum selesei,!'' teriak Issei mencegah Naruto pergi namun sepertinya di hiroukannya.

[ Sudahlah Issei, dia bukanlah lawan yang seimbang denganmu. Dan juga harusnya kamu bersukur tidak di bunuhnya, karena apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sangat membenci aku dan Albion ] ucap Ddraig menghentikan aksi 'bodoh' Issei sebelum itu benar-benar menghilangkan nyawanya.

'' Apa maksudmu Ddraig,?'' tanya Issei tidak mengerti.

[ Dia inang dari Lost Doragon, Naga surgawi yang telah menghilang jauh sebelum aku dan Albion bertarung dan satu-satunya Naga yang tidak di ketahui batasan kekuatannya. Dan satu-satunya Naga yang sangat membenci akan kesombongan, gila akan kekuatan seperti para naga dan pendahulu lakukan ] jawab Ddraig memberi tau.

'' Naga yang ada di dalam dirinya mungkin kuat, tapi belum tentukan dia itu kuat,?'' tanya Issei meremehkan.

[ Tanya saja pada Rajamu, kalau aku yang menjawab kamu tidak akan percaya ] jawab Ddraig nampak tidak terlalu peduli.

' Huh,' Issei hanya dapat bersungut mendengar jawaban Ddraig yang kurang memuaskan.

Naruto terus berjalan kearah halaman depan Kuoh Akademi dengan masih menenteng katananya beriringan dengan Momo di samping kirinya.

Melewati kelompok dari Rias namun dia tidak menengok sedikitpun seakan dia hanya melewati semak belukar saja.

'' Eh,? Nii-chan tunggu aku ikut,! Kenapasih selalu ninggalin aku,!'' triak Rias dengan nada yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan di depan umum. '' Akeno tolong gantikan aku sementara,'' lanjutnya memerintah pada Queennya dengan tegas kemudian dia berlari menyusul Naruto.

Akeno hanya tersenyum palsu melihat tingkah laku dari Kingnya yang jarang dia lihat.

Xenovia dan Irina berjalan kearah tim Rias dan di belakang mereka ada Issei yang juga tengah berjalan kearah timnya.

'' Akeno-san, kita permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas izinnya,'' ucap Xenovia pamit untuk kembali melakukan tugasnya.

'' Sama-sama, semoga kalian cepat menemukan apa yang kalian cari,'' balas Akeno dengan masih tersenyum palsu.

Xenovia dan Irina mengangguk kecil dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara Issei yang baru sampai di tempat kelompoknya nampak mencari seseorang yang dicintainya namun sepertinya tidak ada disana.

'' Akeno-san, Buchou dimana,?'' tanya Isseri masih clingukan mencari.

'' Ara ara, apa kamu merindukannya Issei-kun,? Buchou pergi menyusul Naruto-sama,'' jawab Akeno dengan nada sensual.

'' Menyusul Naruto-sama,? Siapa sebenarnya si Naruto itu si,? Kenapa dia terlihat di hormati,?'' tanya lagi Issei yangg penasaran akan sosok Naruto.

'' Ara ara, kamu belum tau Isse-kun,? Naruto-sama adalah pahlawan Great War dulu, dan dia adalah anak angkat Lord Gremory-sama yang artinya dia adalah kakak angkat Rias,'' jawab Akeno memberi tau.

'' Ja-jadi benar dia hidup sebelum perang besar itu terjadi,?! pasti kekuatannya tidak melebihi Sirzech-sama kan,?'' Issei nampak Shok kaget karena dia telah salah menuduh Naruto berbohong.

'' Kamu salah Issei-kun, walau mantan pion dari Sirzech-sama, tapi Naruto-sama lebih kuat dari Sirzech-sama. Bahkan waktu mereka bertarung saat pertunangan Rias, aku mendengar dia masih menahan kekuatannya saat mengalahkan Sirzech-sama,'' Akeno memberi tau akan kekuatan Naruto dan itu membuat Issei berkeringat dingin.

'' Matilah kau Issei-senpai karena telah kurang ajar pada Naruto-sama,'' ujar gadis loli berambut putih pendek dengan aura kucing terasa dari tubuhnya.

Issei semakin berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan dari Koneko, gadis nekomata salah satu dari bidak Rias.

'' Kami-sama bunuh aku sekarang,! Arrgh,!'' Issei berdoa, namun dia sepertinya lupa dirinya adalah Iblis dan seorang Iblis tidak sepatutnya berdoa pada tuhan. Kepalanya seperti di hantam gada saat dia berdoa tadi.

_**T.b.C**_

yup kembali lagi dengan menunjukan sedikit kekuatan dari Naruto, disengaja menceritakan kekuatan Naruto diawal lalu kelemahannya menyusul. Seperti poweranger, kuat di awal lemahnya sambil berjalan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud menjadikan Godlike atau over Power, namun tetap ada batasnya apalagi Sacred Gearnya lain dari pada yang lain. Sudah cukup yang lainnya saja yang Godlike ama Over power.

Cuman ingin total mengeluarkan tentang Naruto biar tidak nanggung dan setengah-setengah, mending kayak ginikan,?

Sepertinya aku dapat sedikit menebak pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan nanti, dan ah iya, ada karakter satu lagi masuk tuh. Pasti pada langsung bisa nebak.

Oh iya, banyak yang menanyakan di mana Pierage Naruto,? Jawabannya dia belum punya satupun,! Lagian dia hanya punya dua bidak jadinya dia pasti akan menggunakannya dengan bijak dan saat benar-benar di butuhkan.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada yang sudah mau baca, Review, dan kasih saran. Dan pada para pembaca menengan, aku yo kesuwun.

Ok, akhir kata wasalam. Semoga chap kali ini juga sedikit menghibur para Reader...

Profile Naruto.

Nama lengkap : Namikaze Naruto / Uzumaki Naruto. ( Naruto hanya menggunakan satu marga saja, tidak lebih)

Panggilan : Naruto.

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki.

Asal : desa ninja tersembunyi, Konohagakure.

Status : High class Devile, mantan manusia setengah Iblis.

Kekuatan : punya tiga elemen alam, Angin, Api, dan Petir. Demonic Power, Demonic Chain, Demonic Fuin, keahlian Ninja, seni berpedang, Hiraishin, kekuatan mata ( Sharingan, MS) Kamui, dan belum di ketahui.

Sacred Gear : Zero Hand (tangan kebebasan) (an: masih mencari nama yang pas dan cocok dengan kekuatannya)

Senjata : Kunai cabang tiga, Zero Sword ( pedang yang ada di Gountletnya), Katana ( belum ada namanya, rencana mau pakai nama Zangetsu karena ciri-cirinya mirip)

ciri-ciri : wajah seperti di canon, tinggi 185 cm, berat 64 kg, ukuran batang P. 29 cm, D. 11 cm, memiliki rambut pirang jabrig dengan sedikit Phoni menutupi mata kirinya, rambut agak panjang di bagian belakangnya, tubuh tegap berotot, punggung lebar kokoh. Di lengan bawah tangannya terdapat beberapa kanji Fuin penyimpanan dan memiliki bola mata berbeda warna, biru samudra di mata kanan dan onix di mata kiri.

Kesukaan / Hobi : makan makanan para dewa ( Ramen ), berlatih, tempat yang tinggi, kedamaian dan ketenangan.

Pierage.

King : Namikaze Naruto / Uzumaki Naruto.

Queen : (belum ada)

Pion : (belum ada)

.

* Namikaze007 : lawan Naruto ya,? Yah yang ada di HS DXD aja.

* Yami nugroho : kemungkinan tidak, karena itu menjadi anti bodinya.

* Kaiti Dark-sama : Sirzech jahat,? Kemungkinan tidak.

* : romance ya, yah ntar kalo udah punya kekasih.

* : hurt/comfort ya, yah nanti di perbaiki lagi sekalian nyari ref. Yang cocok dari para senior.

* Tama : untuk sementara iya, namun bukan hanya kekuatan lawan tapi serangan lawan yang datang, walau tidak seluruhnya.

* 1 : balas budi yang di paksakan itulah yang menjadikan grayfia sperti itu.

* Arc-kun : hahaha, sebenarnya kemampuan sacred gear Naruto cuman asal muncul aja. Inspirasinnya dri Ddraig dan Albion sendiri, kalau ada yang melipat gandakan dan membagi kekuatan, kenapa tidak ada yang menghilangkan kekuatan,? Itulah yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Soal kekuatan suci yang saling mendominnasi malah aku nggak tau nemu di mana, :D /nyengir kuda #plak.

* Sarutobi RianMaru : yah itu maksudnya, Cerewet. Arus cinta Naruto, belum di tentukan mengikuti arus saja, harem,? Tidak tau nih, mungkin cuman double pair. Tergantung nantinyalah.

* m. : ngikutin alur saja, bila terpaksa bisa gunakin, lagian mungkin itu akan saya gunakan untuk ciri khas klannya,#rencana bikin klan.

* dikdik717 : yah egois kan sudah sifat Iblis, sedangkan Naruto juga iblis. Tenang saja, slow~,slow~. Grayfia nanti juga ada pairnya, dan bagian bawah rev anda aku setuju, mana mau punya istri yang sudah di coblos, sedangkan kita belum pernyah nyoblos, :D.

* shadowsilver06 : te replacementnya masih galau, belum bisa di publish.

* Uciha ryutto : yah duel narusir aku utamakan devil vs devil jadi yah tidak ada kekuatan lain selain itu. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

* juan matheus asarya : siapa ya,? Lupa. :D update nunggu salah satu yang lainnya jadi.

Oke sekian, thanks yang udah review itu menjadi penyemangat untuk lanjut nulis.

Dan soal update, tidak bisa nentuin dan tidak bisa janji karena nulisnya tergantung ide yang datang dan kalau janji takut tidak bisa nepatin, malah nantinya tambah mengecewakan para reader. Jadi ya maaf kalau updatenya lama.


End file.
